Oro puro
by gabomon01
Summary: Gracias a un golpe de suerte, la hermosa Leni Loud tiene la oportunidad de cumplir su deseo más alocado. ¡Y su hermano Lincoln es parte de eso! "The Loud House" es propiedad de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom.
1. La sonrisa de Leni

1\. La sonrisa de Leni

Esa fue una tarde larga. Bastante larga.

Pasé buena parte del tiempo sentado frente a los vestidores de una tienda de ropa, viendo a mi hermana Leni modelando un vestido tras otro, tras otro y tras otros diez más. Luego cambiar de opinión, traer un trapo diferente y comentarme que ese color tendrá un mejor efecto en su guardarropa para este verano que se aproximaba.

Lo que debo reconocer es que verla sonreír, oír su voz colmada de entusiasmo y sin dejar de agradecerme que la acompañara en sus compras, era algo que aliviaba todo el aburrimiento.

Al final, eligió cinco vestidos, no sin antes dejar claro que les haría unas modificaciones en casa para dejarlos perfectos.

—¡Gracias por haberme acompañado, Linky! Tu compañía es algo muy bonito cuando vengo al centro comercial. ¿No te aburriste?

—No, para nada —mentí. Diré esa mentira todas las veces que sea necesarias. Soy capaz de eso, y de llevar todas estas bolsas de compras también... Pero no soy muy capaz de soportar la forma en que los hombres que nos encontramos en los pasillos se quedan admirando a mi hermana. Como usted ya sabe, Leni es quizás la chica más bella del mundo. Vestirse así, con vestidos holgados y cortísimos, no la hace menos llamativa.

A ella no parece importarle lo atractiva que resulta para todo el universo. O de seguro no se da cuenta.

—Además me ayudaste con lo de los vestidos al dos por uno... Recuerdo que eso de "multiplicar" lo vimos en la escuela, pero no lo entiendo mucho.

—Solo recuerda que te darán una prenda más con haber pagado una. Eso es todo.

—¡Siempre tan inteligente! —comentó, con una expresión de genuina sorpresa. —Como agradecimiento, si alguna vez llego a ser una famosa diseñadora de modas, me encargaré de que no te aburras en mis tiendas. Pondré videojuegos y comics en un asiento que sólo tú uses. ¿Te gusta mi idea?

—¡Por supuesto, Leni! Te acompañaría un día entero con gusto en una tienda así. ¿Y qué más tendrán tus tiendas?

—A ver... Tendrán... Un departamento que se llame "Zapatos Bonitos" para las chicas que no tienen mucho tiempo y quieren ir directo hasta los mejores, y los vestidos al dos por uno vendrán en un solo paquete de una vez, y una máquina de smoothies de muchos sabores...

Se quedó callada, y exclamó: —¡SMOOTHIE! ¡Quiero uno! ¡Vamos, te invitaré! —para luego tomarme del brazo y llevarme corriendo hacia su café favorito.

Esa es Leni, resumida en una salida al centro comercial.

Cuando por fin regresamos a casa, era ya la hora de la cena.

En la mesa, Leni no dejaba de contarle al resto de nuestra numerosa familia lo mucho que había disfrutado nuestra salida.

—Linc fue muy caballeroso todo el tiempo. Me esperó con paciencia, me abría las puertas, e inclusive intentó pagar por lo que tomamos. ¡Fue muy lindo!

—¿Y acaso tienes dinero, Lincoln? ¿De dónde lo tomaste? —me preguntó Lynn con incredulidad.

—Yo ahorro. Supongo que es algo que tú no haces —respondí.

—¡Jo, jo, joooo! ¡Dile algo, Lynn, respóndele! —fue la animada reacción de Lana.

—¡Tranquilos, todos! Recuerden que estamos cenando, no pierdan la compostura —dijo mamá cuando notó que se iba a armar una discusión. —Y ya que mencionaron la palabra "dinero", su padre y yo les tenemos una sorpresa.

Todos paramos nuestra incipiente discusión de inmediato.

—Se los íbamos a contar justo después de cenar, pero creo que también nos "come" un poco la emoción —añadió papá.

—¡Ese me gustó, papi! —dijo Luan, mostrando un gran respeto.

Mi padre se puso de pie, de forma ceremoniosa. Carraspeó y dijo:

—Esta mañana me encontré 25 dólares en el bolsillo de un pantalón.

Lori reaccionó arqueando una ceja: —¿Y desde cuando los tenías en ese pantalón, papá? Sospecho que literalmente estaba sucio desde hace días.

—Ese no es el tema, cariño. Lo que debe interesarles es que, ya que tenía cubierto el presupuesto de este mes, decidí invertir este dinero en ustedes.

—Con esa cantidad de efectivo se podría conseguir un juego decente de tubos de ensayo, pero desafortunadamente tengo unos de buena calidad por ahora. —comentó Lisa, pero fue interrumpida por Lola.

—¿Acaso crees que será sólo para ti? Es obvio que lo repartirá... Y será muy poco para cada uno.

—Es debido a eso que considero más provechoso invertirlo en mi investigación actual. No sólo para la familia, sino para la humanidad entera.

—¡Solo si es de popó! —exclamó Lana con alegría, y todos reaccionamos con una mueca.

—¡Tranquilas, chicas! El dinero ya está invertido... En esto.

Y nos mostró un montón de billetes de lotería instantánea.

—¿Lotería? Nunca nos habían comprado billetes de lotería —comenté sin lograr disimular mi decepción. En cuanto a mi papá, el sentimiento era lo opuesto.

—¡Es el bingo instantáneo de la lotería de Michigan! Se pueden ganar hasta 30,000 dólares de inmediato.

Lisa suspiró: —O se puede perder tiempo. Los números nos son muy desfavorables en cuestión de probabilidades.

En ese momento, Lucy se puso de pie.

—Yo quiero intentar. Las cartas me dijeron que había oro en mi destino.

—¡Entonces seré yo quien obtenga ese oro! —clamó Lola, parándose de un brinco. Pero la reacción de papá fue volver a guardar los billetes.

—Un momento. Antes que nada, terminemos de cenar —sentenció.

—¡No coman ansias! —dijo Luan entre risas.

Hasta antes del aviso, mis hermanas y yo habíamos estado saboreando la cena. Pero la desesperación nos hizo que, al final, termináramos tragando lo que contenían nuestros platos. La última en terminar fue Leni: La estuvimos esperando en la sala hasta que entró tranquila y sonriente.

—¡Ay, Leni! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Por tu atraso no hemos empezado —le increpó Lori.

—Lo siento. Ya sabes cuánto me gusta la pechuga. Estaba deliciosa. ¡Podemos comenzar, papá!

Mamá sostenía un tazón, y dentro estaban todos los billetes. Papá se colocó junto a ella con rapidez.

—Ahora, nuestra bella modelo Rita pasará frente a cada uno de ustedes para que tomen un billete al azar.

Mamá soltó una pequeña risa, un poco avergonzada.

El procedimiento terminó siendo menos ordenado de lo que sonaba. Nos fuimos casi abalanzando sobre el tazón. Fui el último en escoger: un empujón de Lynn me hizo salirme de la lucha por unos segundos valiosos (hasta Lily me ganó). Cuando me iba a levantar a elegir por fin mi billete, Leni estaba frente a mí, con aspecto preocupado.

—¿Estás bien, Linky?

Y me extendió su billete.

—Toma el mío, para que no tengas que ir a pelear.

—¡No es necesario! —grité, y corrí a tomar el único que restaba.

Pensé mucho en ese momento después.

Vi como los rostros de mis hermanas se iban torciendo, tanto de decepción como de furia, al raspar y descubrir que no había premios para ninguna de ellas.

—Suspiro —dijo Lucy en voz alta, de seguro mientras maldecía a sus cartas.

—Por eso no elevo mis expectativas con respecto a los juegos de azar —comentó Lisa, pero no le creímos.

En ese ambiente negativo, la vocecita alegre de Leni fue como una luz rasgando un telón negro. Nos dejó a todos boquiabiertos.

—¡Miren! ¡Raspé, y los cuatro cuadritos son unas X grandes!

El billete que ella estuvo dispuesta a cederme, más por amabilidad que por ingenuidad, le significó el premio mayor. Segundos después de comprender que ese premio pudo haber sido mío, empecé a cuestionar si esa hermosa sonrisa era la de alguien que acababa de ganar treinta mil dólares.


	2. Crónica de una suerte anunciada

2\. Crónica de una suerte anunciada

Ya hice cálculos. Pude haber comprado 10,033 cómics de Ace Savvy (o en realidad 7,518 desde que le subieron el precio). O 180 boletos "Todo Incluido" para niño en Lactolandia.

¿Y por qué gastarlo en cosas tan pequeñas? Pude también construirme una casa entera. Dejar este armario, mal llamado cuarto, en el que estaba encerrado y tener un _man-cave_ llamado "LincoLandia". Hasta eso pude tener.

La verdad es que esa misma noche, en el momento de descubrir que ella había ganado, sólo había incredulidad en nuestras mentes. Unos dos o tres largos segundos de silencio que fueron rotos por el entusiasmo de Luna.

—¡Ganaste! ¡Es una noticia sensacional, hermanita! —había exclamado mientras corría a abrazarla. Todas las demás chicas hicieron lo mismo.

Leni parecía confundida con la reacción familiar: —¿Gané? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Cuánto gané? —preguntaba sin cesar. Papá corrió a revisar el billete junto a mamá, y confirmaron el acontecimiento que ellas ya estaban celebrando.

—¿Cómo te sientes, querida? ¡Eres la chica más afortunada que existe! —le preguntó mamá.

—Pues… bien.

Lynn se abalanzó sobre la rubia platinada diciendo: —¿"BIEN"? ¿Cómo que "bien"? ¡Te he visto brincando como sapo de alegría por unos mugres 45 dólares con 45 centavos! ¡Nadie se siente "bien" por 30 mil! ¡Deberías estar como loca!

—OK, te prometo que la próxima vez que me gane 30 mil me volveré loca. Lo juro por mi meñique. Ya sé cuál es mi meñique —respondió, mostrando el dedo medio. Si no la conociéramos bien, pensaríamos que todo eso que dijo era un sarcasmo aplastante.

No tenía caso seguir pensando en todo eso. Leni tomó su boleto antes que yo y que nadie más, así que se lo merecía. Entonces, teniendo eso claro, ¿por qué no dejo de pensar en lo que me perdí por no aceptar su billete de lotería cuando pude?

Eso me molestaba tanto, que hasta sentía que el bajorrelieve en madera que Clyde y Leni hicieron para mí me veía con desaprobación. Decidí salirme un rato del cuarto a distraerme.

Lo primero que noté al salir de mi habitación fue a Lori a medio pasillo, apoyada en la pared y digitando animadamente en su teléfono, pero con un rostro bastante tenso.

—¿Por qué estás ahí, Lori?

—¿Por qué crees tú, tonto? Nuestros padres tienen una charla privada con Leni. Ni yo puedo estar presente.

Supuse el motivo, pero aun así lo pregunté.

—¿Crees que le estén hablando acerca de cómo usar su dinero?

—Puedes apostarlo. Están bastante claros de que Leni no es la más apta para manejar toda esa plata.

Me sentí un poco triste por mi hermana. Debe ser preocupante estar en su situación. Yo he pensado en las ventajas, pero quizás debí pensar primero en esa gran responsabilidad.

La puerta del cuarto de Leni se abrió, y nuestros padres salieron.

—No olvides lo que hemos hablado, cariño, y todo te saldrá bien —dijo mamá al despedirse.

—No lo haré, mami —respondió mi linda hermana, con su enorme sonrisa. Lori y yo nos vimos mutuamente, y al empezar a dirigirnos hacia Leni nos asustó una veloz ráfaga color rosa que pasó a la par nuestra.

Lola llegó en menos de un segundo a abrazar a la rubia.

—¡Yuuujuuu! ¡Leni-Len! ¿Cómo está mi hermanita favorita? ¿Te he dicho que te ves bellísima cuando tienes buena suerte?

Leni quedó pensativa un par de segundos, y luego respondió de forma casi automática:  
—Lola, _"el premio me pertenece y dispondré de él como yo quiera, sin influencia de nadie"_.

La pequeña reina de belleza no pareció comprender.

—Eso es todo lo que diré, hermanita. Lo siento.

Fue entonces que la elegante gemela dimensionó lo que Leni había dicho. Dejó de abrazarla y su rostro perfecto se enrojeció.

—¡Gran error, amiga! ¡Merezco que me regales un castillo de princesa! ¡Y lo quiero ya!

Lori carraspeó atrás de ella

—A papá y mamá literalmente le encantará lo que acabas de decir.

El color en el rostro de Lola cambió nuevamente. Ahora estaba pálida.

—¡Lori-Lor! ¡Sólo estaba bromeando! Ah… ¿Me llamaste, Lana? ¡Debo irme, chao!

Volvió a correr, ahora rumbo a su cuarto. Alcanzamos a oír la voz de Lana diciendo: —¡No te he llamado! ¡Vete!

—¿Qué tal, Leni? ¿Qué te dijeron papá y mamá? —pregunté.

—No mucho. Unas cuantas cosas acerca de la suerte. Y del premio. Casi lo olvido… ¡Ejem! _"El premio me pertenece y dispondré de él como yo quiera, sin influencia de nadie"._

La mayor de mis hermanas arqueó una ceja.

—Ellos literalmente te han…

—…Adoctrinado —completé yo.

—No, sólo me dieron consejitos. ¡Nada de pastillas!

Era fácil comprender la preocupación de nuestros padres.

Lori se llevó las manos a las caderas mientras decía: —Ya nos has dejado claro de que no te dejarás influenciar por lo que digamos. Pero entonces, ¿sabes ya qué vas a hacer con todo ese dinero?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Yo en realidad… Me siento nerviosa, es como cuando… Me diste la primera clase de manejo y me decías que usara el freno, y el freno no frenaba, y…

Ella pudo continuar con su traumático recuerdo, pero mi hermana mayor le había tapado la boca en menos de un segundo.

—¡Creo… que a Linc y a mí nos ha quedado claro lo mucho que te ha afectado! —comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa, dejando claro que no fue la única con un trauma tras esa clase.

—Te había notado muy tranquila tras la salida de papá y mamá. Supuse que te sentías bien tras hablar con ellos —fue lo que dije entonces.

—En verdad sólo quería que se sintieran tranquilos. No quisiera que mami y papi se preocupen mucho, aunque en realidad yo aún no sepa que voy a hacer.

Leni agachó la mirada. Ver eso me hizo comprender lo que ella sentía. Un cambio de situación tan repentino podía convertir un golpe de suerte en una gran responsabilidad. No era tan fácil como yo lo suponía, en que bastaba comprar miles de cómics o boletos de parque de diversiones. Quizás era mejor tomarse un tiempo para decidir.

—Deberías ahorrarlo hasta saber qué es lo que de verdad quieres.

—Eso me aconsejaron mami y papi. Pero me asusta nunca descubrirlo. ¿Y si cualquier decisión que tome después es mala? Soy tonta, ¿sabes? De seguro lo sabes, tú eres muy inteligente, y haces planes, y nos ayudas a todas… O sea, ¿y si me ayudas tú, Linky?

Lori y yo reaccionamos de inmediato. Hicimos que se tranquilizara, que se lo estaba tomando demasiado a pecho. Mi hermana mayor se la llevó a la habitación y se encerraron. Otra vez me quedé solo, y minutos después, me sentí mal por haber empezado a pensar cómo administraría yo el dinero para Leni.


	3. El sonido misterioso

3\. El sonido misterioso

Un extraño gruñido surgió por debajo de mi cama cuando intentaba dormir. Fue suave, pero no era algo que yo hubiera escuchado antes. "Ya debería estar dormido", pensé.

Pero cuando lo oí por segunda vez, terminé sentándome de un brinco.

De un segundo brinco, me levanté a encender la luz y a revisar bajo mi cama. No hallé nada. Y fue el no haber encontrado nada lo que me dejó peor que al principio. Pensar en lo que lo habría provocado me robó unas cuantas horas de sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, lo comenté mientras desayunaba con parte de mi familia.

—De seguro fue algún mapache. Siempre aparecen cerca de ti, por alguna razón —comentó Luan.

—No creo que un mapache haga algo así. Los conozco bien —añadió Lana, nuestra experta residente en animales.

Lucy intervino: —Creo que, si solo consideran un origen mundano para todo, no descubrirán la verdad. Me suena a un espíritu chocarrero.

Lisa no esperó a terminar de tragar su mordisco de sándwich: —Los cúmulos ectoplásmicos son el equivalente científico de los cuentos de hadas. Y de existir, serían algo más asqueroso que ruidoso.

Lori y Leni se unieron a la mesa.

—No estaban hablando de cosas asquerosas mientras Leni y yo estábamos ausentes, ¿verdad? —protestó la mayor. Leni sonrió con timidez, sin decir una palabra.

—¡Buenas, Leni y Lori! Se ven bien —las saludó Luna.

—¡Hola, Luna! Tú también —respondió la Loud más dulce de todas, con una sonrisa más forzada.

—¿Te pasa algo, Leni? Este debería ser un día muy feliz para ti. Irás con papá y mamá a reclamar tu premio.

—Sí, aunque yo no ocuparía la palabra "reclamar". Se los pediré con amabilidad, ¿saben? —respondió, sonrojándose un poco.

La sentí un poco más relajada tras los eventos del día anterior, así que me fui a estudiar sin darle muchas vueltas a la situación.

Y en efecto, al regresar a casa pregunté a mis padres cómo les había ido. Me dijeron haber creado una cuenta bancaria para que la lotería de Michigan les depositara el premio. Así, la pequeña fortuna de Leni estaría segura mientras se le hallaba uso. Unos cuantos billetes, sin embargo, estaban en manos de mi hermana.

Ella asomó desde la cocina, y con entusiasmo dijo:

—¡Linc! ¡Chicas! ¡Nos vamos al centro comercial!

Leni nos dio una noche divertida a todos. ¡Nos regaló algo a cada uno! ¿Se imagina eso? A Lori le compró un vestido nuevo, a Luna unos audífonos de marca, a Luan una cámara nueva, a Lynn una pulsera inteligente para cuando haga ejercicios, a Lucy un elegante cuaderno de aspecto gótico, a Lana un set de herramientas muy variado, a Lola un juego de cepillos para el cabello, a Lisa un libro nuevo sobre "algo de ciencia" y a Lily un lindo peluche. A mí me dio lo mejor: ¡una figura en PVC de Ace Savvy!

Para cerrar con broche de oro, terminamos cenando en Burpin' Burger. ¡Ni se imagina cómo nos enloquece comer ahí!

—Les regalé todas esas cosas porque los amo. ¡Son la mejor familia del mundo, y me siento feliz cuando estoy con ustedes! —confesó ella, provocando que Luan y Lori, que estaban sentadas a un lado y al otro, le dieran un abrazo instantáneo.

—Nosotros también amamos que seas nuestra hermana. Eres lo máximo —fue lo que Lynn comentó.

—Y aunque no me hubieras regalado este juego de cepillo para el cabello sabes que eres mi hermana favorita del mundo entero —dijo Lola, haciendo que Lana comentara entre toses fingidas:

—¡Cof, cof, mentiras, cof, cof!

—¡Tú cállate, Lana!

Eso nos hizo reír a todos.

Leni prosiguió: —A mamá y papá les di una parte del dinero ya. Por eso no llevan regalos. Quiero que tengan una cena romántica y que paguen cositas de la casa.

—Eso fue lindo de tu parte, cielo. Todos estamos muy agradecidos contigo —fue lo que mamá expresó, y todos mostramos estar de acuerdo. Luego, ella manifestó un poco de preocupación: —Pero notamos que no compraste nada para ti.

—Y eso que los zapatos caros que literalmente nunca pudiste comprar están ya a tu alcance —reveló nuestra hermana mayor.

Leni sonrió con serenidad y con una pose de sabiduría contestó: —No se preocupen. Mis regalos vendrán después. Hay muchas cosas que quiero comprar, ¡y a esos zapatitos no los dejaré escapar!

Todos reímos otra vez.

Así fue esa noche. Leni por fin logró asimilar que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para darle el uso más adecuado a todo su dinero. Así que, después de regresar a casa y ver televisión un par de horas, fui a la cama a dormir como tronco, en tranquilidad.

Hasta que me despertaron.

Escuché mi puerta azotarse. Abrí los ojos lo más que pude, y una mano cubrió mi boca.

—¡Escucha! No digas nada, Linky. Pero escúchame. Tengo miedo. Fui a mi almacén favorito, a ver los zapatos de mis sueños... los caros... y no pude comprarlos. ¡NO PUDE! Me encantó regalarles cosas a ustedes, pero a mí no me pude comprar nada. ¡Siento que si me compro lo que yo quiero, me quedaré sin dinero rápidamente y ya no podré comprarme más cosas, ni a ustedes, y...

Leni presionaba su suave mano contra mi boca con fuerza bruta. Pero lo peor era que estaba sentada sobre mi abdomen. Aunque hubiera querido contestarle, no tenía mucho aire para hacerlo.

Rayos... No sabía que la tela de su camisón era tan delgada.

Tuve que darle una mordida a la palma de su mano para que la retirara y pudiera respirar un poco, además de regañarla.

—¡Cálmate! ¡Si me asfixio tendrás que pagar mi funeral! —exclamé.

—Yo lo organizo gratis —comentó a lo lejos Lucy. Me tapé la boca, avergonzado de haber hablado a ese volumen.

Leni se bajó de la cama y se acercó a mí. Vi que su rostro estaba triste.

—Déjame adivinar: no habías solucionado tu problema todavía.

—No. Le mentí a mi propia familia. A veces no quisiera haber ganado ese premio. ¡Me ha vuelto una tonta!

En ese momento en que necesitaba la mayor concentración, el misterioso gruñido sonó debajo de mi cama. El susto fue mayor esta vez; tanto, que de un brinco caí en los brazos de Leni.

—¿Ese fue tu estómago? Si quieres te preparo un rico sándwich —sugirió ella.

—¡No es hambre! Ese ruido viene de debajo de mi cama, ¡y no sé qué es!

—Pues deberías revisar.

Me puso en el suelo como si fuera un cachorro. El gruñido volvió a sonar.

—¡Ten cuidado, de seguro es algo peligroso! ¡No mires!

—Si no miro, seguirás asustado. Y no quiero eso.

Lo que dijo me impactó.

—¿Oíste lo que has dicho? Eres muy valiente. Sabes que hay un riesgo, y lo enfrentas. ¡Haz lo mismo con tu premio, Leni!

—¿Enfrentar mi premio? Pero… ¿cómo? Es mi responsabilidad completa. Eso me asusta.

— Es tu responsabilidad . Pero también es una _oportunidad_. No cualquiera se gana ese premio. ¡Aprovéchalo! Y hazlo bien. Cumple tu sueño más grande. ¿Cuál es? ¿Viajar? ¿Ropa? O… una combinación de ambas… ¡Ser diseñadora de modas!

Su linda carita se iluminó con una de sus bellas sonrisas.

— ¡Sí! ¡Diseñadora de moda! Me encanta. ¡Eres un genio!

Me arrojó al suelo y me abrazó con fuerzas, riendo de felicidad. Tuve la dicha de sentir lo que es ser abrazado por un ángel amoroso. Al dejar de reírnos, me sentó en la cama, y sonó el gruñido.

—¡Otra vez eso! —Exclamé molesto.

—Espera —dijo ella, y se agachó bajo la cama. Tras varios segundos, salió y concluyó sonriendo: —No es un animal. Tu cama se está rompiendo.

Y se rompió.

—Rayos —dije.

Tuve que acostarme en el sofá de la sala. Leni me arropó y me beso la frente.

—Dulces sueños, bebé.

—No soy un bebé, Leni.

—Sí lo eres. El más inteligente y el más bonito. Chao.

Y subió las escaleras, meneando las caderas. Sonreí al verla tan contenta, y me alegré de haber solucionado ese problema. El resto de problemas que surgieron a raíz de esa noche aún no había acechado nuestras vidas.


	4. Reunidos

4\. Reunidos

—¡Silencio! ¡Atención, por favor!

Lori golpeteó la mesa con el tacón de uno de sus zapatos, como se acostumbra en nuestras reuniones. Cuando las chicas y yo nos callamos, ella carraspeó e informó al grupo lo que yo ya sabía.

—Les informo el motivo de esta reunión extraordinaria de sábado. El día de hoy por la mañana, Leni me comunicó el gran proyecto que tiene para el dinero de su premio. Y es una idea muy bonita, si me lo permiten…

—¡Voy a ser diseñadora de modas profesional! —interrumpió Leni. Las otras chicas lanzaron un pequeño grito de emoción, mientras la mayor de mis hermanas quedó con la boca abierta y una ceja levantada.

Luna la abrazó y a continuación le preguntó: —¿Cómo se te ocurrió? Es una buena oportunidad, hermanita.

Creo que Leni alcanzó a ver mi gesto de miedo, con el que intenté advertirle de no confesar lo que pasó anoche. Pero supongo que nunca fue su intención revelarlo.

—Se me ocurrió… mmm… mientras hacía un _smoothie_ blanco muy rico. Un antojo de medianoche —explicó, y me sorprendió mucho su elección de palabras.

—Como iba a decir —retomó la batuta Lori, —tras este aviso, nuestra hermana _fashionista_ necesita sugerencias para invertir su dinero en una carrera de ese tipo. ¿Alguna sugerencia, secretaria Luan?

—¿Cuánto cuesta una escuela de diseño? —preguntó la comediante, sosteniendo un bloc de notas.

—Un dato aproximado es… en el mejor de los casos, la mitad del dinero. Las escuelas más caras cuestan hasta 40 mil dólares —informó Lisa, tras consultar en su tableta.

—¡Santa cachucha! ¡Es más barata la escuela de payasos! —fue la reacción de Luan.

Nunca esperé que el costo fuera así de alto, así que dije: —¿Tanto dinero? ¿No hay un plan B?

—Eso suena a algo más tuyo. Tu especialidad, Linc —opinó Lynn mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Sólo se me ocurre que Leni se haga famosa al exhibir las prendas que ha diseñado. ¿Pero cómo?

Lori se reclinó hacia mí: —Eso es fácil, hermanito. Basta con producir un festival de moda en un lugar público. Y, además, Leni ha estado promocionándose desde hace mucho tiempo ya.

Leni parecía desubicada tras lo último que la mayor nos dijo.

—¿Qué? No entiendo. ¿Estoy en promoción? ¿Así como el "dos por uno"?

—¡Me refiero a tus redes sociales! ¡Has subido literalmente muchísimas fotos tuyas, y casi siempre luciendo tus diseños o tus _outfits_ del día! Deberíamos recopilarlos y crear un sitio web para promocionarte.

—En casi todas te ves bellísima. Créeme, yo sé de belleza, niña —fue el aporte de Lola.

—¡Sí, me encanta que me tomen fotos! ¿Haremos sesiones de modelaje?

Yo intervine: —Así es, Leni. Buscaré la cámara profesional y te tomaré las mejores fotos que existan.

—¡Qué bien, Linky, eres un buen fotógrafo!

Lucy inició su participación de forma abrupta.

—Lo que ni mi bola de cristal alcanza a comprender es qué tiene que ver lo del festival de moda con lo de las redes sociales. Me parecen dos eventos desconectados, hermana presidenta.

—Tranquila, Lucy. Las redes sociales atraen a los especialistas y a los fans. En cambio, un desfile de modas sería un evento público. Las dos van dirigidas a diferentes tipos de personas, pero buscando un mismo objetivo.

—Me gusta la idea del desfile de modas. ¡Nadie fruncirá el ceño viendo tus diseños! —fue el mal chiste de Luan.

—¿Y cuando empezamos con las fotos? ¡Tengo como un montón de prendas que modelar! ¿Empezamos hoy? —exclamó Leni con entusiasmo.

—Si tú quieres, empezamos hoy mismo. No hay problema.

—Si no hay ninguna participación adicional, y si la secretaria Luan no tiene inconveniente, doy por terminada esta sesión extraordinaria. Los espero mañana a la misma hora —dijo con solemnidad Lori, y dio dos taconazos en la mesa.

—¿Ya terminó? ¡Me parece "extraordinario"! —exclamó la secretaria, mientras mostraba su bloc de notas: se había garabateado a sí misma lanzando un tortazo a Clyde. Todos echamos a reír, mientras que la furiosa presidenta le daba un taconazo en la cabeza a Luan. Sonó hueco.

Todos salimos de la asamblea. De inmediato tomé mi celular y correspondí una llamada perdida que Ronnie Anne me dejó minutos atrás.

—Hola, Patético —dijo mi chica en tono juguetón.

—Hola, Ronnie. ¿Qué haces? —pregunté mientras me dirigía a la sala, aprovechando que estaba solitaria. El Punto Dulce del sofá era todo mío.

—Ahorita aburrida. Tuvimos visitas esta mañana, así que me hicieron quedarme en casa.

—Odio cuando eso pasa. ¿Quieres salir un rato?

Al terminar de pronunciar esa frase, Leni se paró frente a mí en silencio, sonriendo. Parecía emocionada.

—Me leíste el pensamiento, Cabeza Hueca. ¿Alguna sugerencia? —continuó Ronnie.

Todavía sin emitir un sonido, mi hermana me hizo señas con la mano, señaló hacia sus pies y giró un poco una de sus pantorrillas para presumir los zapatos blancos de tacón que andaba puestos. Se veían nuevos, y se veían caros.

Tardé varios segundos en poder responder a mi novia.

—Ummm… _¡_ _Gusʼ_ _Games and Grub_ _!_ ¡Ahí te espero, voy a retarte a todas las máquinas!

—Genial. ¿A qué horas llegarás ahí?

Leni se retiró, saludándome con su mano izquierda y con una gran sonrisa.

—En dos horas.

—¿Tan tarde?

—Valdrá la pena. ¡Te veo luego!

Colgué, y corrí a buscar mi cámara.


	5. Leni, en línea

5\. Leni, en línea

Ronnie Anne y yo pasamos una tarde sensacional. Tal como rezaba mi desafío, nos enfrentamos en todas la tragamonedas de _Gus' Games and Grub_. ¿Y adivinen quién ganó? El Hombre del Plan, claro está.

Por supuesto que ella fue una adversaria formidable: me venció en la mitad de todos los encuentros que tuvimos. Sin mencionar que ella hace unos combos de remate usando a _Muscle Fish_ que sólo he visto en videos de internet. ¡Es grandiosa!

Más que grandiosa, ella es _pizza_.

Toda esa mozzarella derritiéndose, y el crujiente pepperoni explotando de sabor en mi paladar, eran sólo comparables a tenerla sentada frente a mí, viéndome con serenidad mientras sorbía de su bebida.

—¿Qué me ves, Patético? —me preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

—Creo que tú me estás viendo a mí, amiga.

—Ya quisieras.

Mi teléfono sonó. Lori me envió unas fotos que Leni se había tomado hace tiempo para que eligiera la mejor. Todas me gustaron, así que se las mostré a Ronnie.

—Vaya… ella va en serio con lo de volverse diseñadora de modas —fue su opinión.

—Es algo que siempre ha deseado. Así que vamos a ayudarle a volverse famosa. ¿Cuál foto te gusta más?

—Esa en que está sentada a la entrada de un edificio. Se mira muy contenta, y esos zapatos le quedan bien. Sus piernas son bonitas.

—¡Ah, esa! ¿Sabías que ella misma hizo esa falda para que hicieran juego con los zapatos? Ella tiene talento para diseñar ropa.

Mi novia me devolvió el teléfono mientras decía: —No es algo que tenga que ver conmigo, en realidad. No me interesan esas cosas de niñas como la moda y esas tonterías.

—¿Aunque seas tú una niña?

Esa pregunta me hizo merecedor de un cubo de hielo lanzado directo a la cabeza.

Luego de una agradable cena, y de aprender a guardarme ciertos comentarios, volví a casa. Empecé a recordar la sesión de fotos que hice con Leni antes de salir, en especial lo fácil que resultó y lo desenvuelta que es ella ante la cámara.

Y como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, ella me recibió con un fuerte abrazo que casi me bota al suelo.

—¡Linky! ¡Tengo una buena noticia! Lori y yo hablamos con mami y papi de nuestro plan, ¡y les gustó! Hasta dicen que sería bueno hablar con alguien del centro comercial para hacer ahí el desfile. ¿No te parece divino?

—Por supuesto, Leni, pero me alegrara más si dejaras respirar.

Papá estaba cerca, revisando en una laptop las fotos de la sesión de esta tarde.

—¡Muy bonitas fotos! Esa es mi princesita linda. Lo que más me gusta es que no vas a subir fotos en traje de baño. ¡No creo que sean… necesarias en absoluto!

—Sí las voy a subir, papi. Linc y yo iremos a la playa mañana con Lori y Bobby para hacer una sesión de fotos ahí. ¡Llevaré mis tres mejores diseños de bikini!

Tanto papá como yo quedamos en shock. En mi caso, casi sentí que se me iba la quijada hasta el suelo.

—¡No me dijiste nada de eso! —protesté.

—Ah… ¡Sorpresa! —respondió ella, y sonrió sacando un poco la lengua.

Lori asomó desde las escaleras.

—Oh… ¿Leni? El sitio está listo. Creo que deberías subir.

Leni había dado unos dos pasos cuando se detuvo. Giró, y me tomó del brazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté de inmediato.

—Ven conmigo, hermanito. ¡Porfa! Por si debo tomar una decisión.

Al llegar, vimos que Lori y Lisa revisaban el sitio web de Leni antes de subirlo. Incluía varias fotos que ella se había tomado ya hace unos meses atrás, con diferentes atuendos y la misma felicidad en su rostro.

—Está bonito, ¿verdad? —me comentó la diseñadora.

—Sí. Es sencillo, pero creo que por eso tus fotos resaltan tanto. Aunque creo que merece un mejor nombre que "La Página de Leni Loud".

—¡Pero es mi página, y yo me llamo Leni Loud! ¿Es que mi nombre no les gusta? —respondió con preocupación.

Lisa desvió la mirada por un segundo, y luego intervino: —Interpreto lo que nuestro hermano ha querido dar a entender es que el sitio necesita un nombre que facilite más la retención en la mente de los internautas.

—Sólo di que necesita un nombre con más "pegue" —comentó la mayor de mis hermanas, alzando los brazos.

—Sería bueno que ese nombre fuera tu esencia, Leni —dije, y le noté la mirada perdida. Parecía un gatito asustado.

—Preferiría uno de mis perfumes, no sólo una esencia... ¿Es posible?

Me armé de paciencia. Busqué explicárselo de una forma que ella lo entendiera mejor. Así que la vi... Y algo en el brillo de sus ojos me dio la inspiración.

—Tú eres una chica maravillosa. Tenemos que buscar una frase que hable de tu belleza y tu bondad. Que hable de tus ojos coquetos, de tu sonrisa perfecta, de lo bien que se sienten tus abrazos y de tu largo cabello rubio y reluciente... que parece oro.

Leni me tomó de las manos. Y sonrió, diciendo en voz baja: —Linky...

—Disculpen que me entrometa —dijo una voz repentina que nos hizo saltar a todos, y por supuesto que se trataba de Lucy —pero las palabras de Lincoln conmovieron mi inexistente corazón. Y me hicieron pensar en un título: Oro Puro.

Así fue como nació el sitio web "oro-puro punto com".

Tras un día, el sitio que Leni compró con su dinero tenía ya varias visitas y unos pocos comentarios. Todos positivos. Venían principalmente de chicas que admiraban el estilo y el vestuario de mi hermana. Ella en persona fue respondiendo y agradeciendo cada uno de los comentarios (fui yo quien le corrigió la escritura).

En ese momento no lo sabíamos, pero hubo tres personajes que también se interesaron en el contenido del sitio: uno vivía lejos, otro vivía más cerca de lo que quisiéramos, y el tercero vivía lejos, pero cerca (ya verán por qué digo eso). Y no todos tenían buenas intenciones.


	6. Una semana después

6\. Una semana después

En el primer día tuvimos unas pocas reacciones en el sitio web. ¡En una semana teníamos muchas!

Me gusta pensar que se debe a la calidad de la sesión fotográfica, o a los diseños de Leni. No a la sesión en la playa, en que tanto ella como Lori juguetean en bikinis diminutos y coloridos.

Como sea. La desenfrenada actividad en el sitio nos obligó a varios en la familia a responder comentarios, a editar contenido y a borrar el spam. Lo gracioso era que algunas respuestas eran de una notoria autoría de Lucy (los más escuetos y formales), otros de Lori (si tenían algún "literalmente" colado) o de Lisa (si daban explicaciones científicas no solicitadas acerca de cómo una prenda tan pequeña no cedía a la Ley de la Gravedad).

Cuando llegó mi turno, le di más énfasis a borrar los piropos subidos de tono. Al terminar esa tarea, noté un correo electrónico que acababa de ser escrito. Era muy formal, a nombre de una tal "Mizu-chii". Iba así:

 _Buenos días. Me llamo Mizu-chii (Mizuki Yawara)  
y soy una modelo japonesa.  
Me gustan mucho sus diseños, me gustaría modelarlos  
si alguna vez yo tengo la oportunidad.  
En una semana estaré por la zona de Chicago, Illinois, en su país;  
espero tener contacto con ustedes. _

Y adjuntaba un vínculo externo, a una foto de ella, en un blog de su propiedad. Y en efecto, era muy bonita. Cabello teñido de rojo, con una figura esbelta y piel como de porcelana… ¡Y era como de la edad de Lori! Se lo respondí de inmediato.

 _¡Muchas gracias por el saludo! Esperamos estar en contacto pronto._

Pero antes de enviarlo, le agregué:

 _Lincoln Loud, coadministrador del sitio._

Si me preguntaban por qué puse mi nombre, les diría que para darle un toque personalizado. En verdad, quería que ella supiera el mío. Nada más.

—¿Esa soy yo? No recuerdo haberme teñido el pelo de rojo.

Salté de mi asiento al oír una vocecita atrás de mí, y no era Lucy: Leni vio la foto de Mizu-chii abierta a un lado del cliente de correo electrónico, mientras dejada de lado su teléfono.

—¡Leni! Qué… qué bueno que viniste. Ella es una modelo japonesa que acaba de escribirnos. Dijo que le interesaría modelar tus diseños.

—¿Una modelo? Ya decía yo que mis ojos no eran así de bonitos… ¡Es muy linda! ¿Qué le dijiste?

—La saludé y le dije que nos mantuviéramos en contacto. Nunca sabes cuándo necesitarás la cooperación de una amiga así.

—¿Amiga? —reaccionó con sorpresa —¿Crees que quiera ser mi amiga? Me gustaría alguien como ella para hablar de moda.

Entonces sonó su celular. Era un mensaje, y Leni parecía emocionada de recibirlo.

—Disculpa, voy a atender este mensaje. ¡Me gustaría que ella fuera mi amiga, Linky! ¿Me ayudas?

—Veré qué puedo hacer —le dije, mientras se retiraba. Estiré los brazos, y me disponía a escribir un correo súper coqueto para esa linda asiática cuando Lori entró.

—Oye, ¿has visto por aquí a Leni? Hay un asunto que literalmente requiere su atención, y la tuya, también.

—¿De qué se trata, Lori? Estaba a punto de escribir un correo importante.

—¡Tú solo ven conmigo! —exclamó, y me haló del brazo hacia afuera y escaleras abajo. En la sala estaba mamá, hablando por el teléfono fijo. Lori me dejó junto a ella y fue a buscar a Leni. Mamá mencionaba algo que pasaría en una semana, y que si no había otra oportunidad luego. Las chicas aparecieron casi un minuto después, con Leni casi siendo empujada por la mayor… Y no dejaba de responder los mensajes con entusiasmo.

Por fin, mamá colgó. Se dirigió a nosotros.

—Hijos, como ustedes saben, su padre y yo hablamos con unos conocidos que trabajan en el centro comercial, para averiguar qué tan posible sería organizar un evento de modas para el negocio de Leni.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo qué? —dijo Leni al oír su nombre. El teléfono la tenía distraída.

—¿Podrías estar más atenta, cielo? Este asunto te interesa. Como decía, me acaban de notificar que un famoso empresario de modas canadiense vendrá a Detroit y pasará por aquí en una semana… Jerome Delmar.

Lori reaccionó: —Sí, lo he oído mencionar. Me gusta la marca Delmar… ¿Y a qué vendrá a Royal Woods?

—Viene a supervisar en persona a un distribuidor local. Me dice mi contacto que sería ideal que adelantemos el evento de modas para dentro de una semana, y así el señor Delmar lo vea. ¿Es posible, Leni?

Ella desvió la mirada, y respondió con dificultad.

—Me gustaría, pero... ¿Una semana? ¡Es mucho trabajo! ¡Y muy poco tiempo!

Mamá sonrió.

—Por supuesto que es mucho trabajo. Por eso nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que pidas.

—¿Me ayudarán?

—¡No lo dudes! Y no olvides que somos los Loud. ¡Juntos podemos lograr cualquier cosa! —dije con entusiasmo, y luego clamé hacia las escaleras: —¡Chicas! Leni necesita que le ayudemos a cumplir su sueño. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Lo lograremos?

Un estruendoso "¡Sí!" sonó desde arriba, y una estampida de hermanas bajó hacia dónde estábamos.

—Necesitamos preparar un desfile de modas en una semana. ¿Qué opinan? —pregunté al grupo.

—No te preocupes por una modelo estelar... ¡Solo preocúpate de que mi belleza no opaque tus vestidos! —dijo Lola con una pose elegante, y todos reímos.

—Yo no sé nada de moda, ni me interesa... ¡Pero te garantizo el mejor escenario! —aseguró Lana.

—Las cortinas negras le darán elegancia. El color negro lo mejora todo —opinó Lucy, con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

Leni apenas podía contener las lágrimas de emoción. Se agachó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a las tres hermanitas, haciendo que lanzaran un quejido. El resto empezamos a lanzar ideas para el proyecto.

Minutos después, tras acordar una reunión al día siguiente para empezar a organizarnos, cada quien volvió a sus actividades. Busqué a Leni para hablar con ella y mostrarle mi apoyo. No estaba en su cuarto, ni en la cocina. Fui a la puerta, y la vi sentada en el pórtico con su celular, pero esta vez enviaba un mensaje de voz.

—¡Me van a ayudar! ¿No te parece que tengo una familia muy linda?

Entonces oí la respuesta. Una voz masculina y muy áspera que dijo:

—Así es. Muy linda.


	7. Contacto de negocios

7\. Contacto de negocios

La Operación "Leni Fashionista" había dado inicio. Su nombre anterior era muchísimo más largo, pero esta vez logramos acortarlo entre todos.

Tras la reunión, un día después de habérsenos notificado la llegada de Jerome Delmar, definimos un presupuesto de lo que sería necesario comprar y alquilar. Incluía materia prima para los vestidos del desfile, la tarima, decoraciones, sillas, equipo de sonido e iluminación, hojas volantes y algunos abarrotes para hacer bocadillos.

No se preocupe por el costo total: vino resultando ser una pequeña fracción del dinero de Leni. Ella no paró de recordarnos de no dejar nada sin comprar.

—Yo pagaré lo que sea necesario para ustedes. Me siento apenada por toda la ayuda que están brindándome —nos dijo una vez. La tranquilizamos de inmediato, diciéndole que no tenía nada de qué apenarse: que era un gusto para nosotros ayudarla.

Puede que hayamos mentido un poquito. No porque no queríamos ayudar, pero sí nos era difícil y problemático. Si algo nos unía en silencio al resto de los Loud, en ese momento, era el bienestar de nuestra hermana, cuya grandiosa manifestación eran dos hileras de dientes blancos y magníficos. Ese fue el premio que esa mentirita nos otorgó, y lo aceptamos gustosos.

Sólo había algo que me robaba la paz. La identidad de ese hombre con quien Leni charla tanto desde su teléfono.

Se lo pregunté una vez directamente, y sólo me respondió: "Un amigo. Se llama Stuart".

Stuart...

Lástima que Lori había ido al centro comercial con Leni y mamá a ver lo del permiso para el evento. Con ella pude haber averiguado de forma menos directa acera de ese fulano, quién es y qué pretende lograr hablando con mi hermana.

"Necesito mi mente despejada. Ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto", pensé.

Decidí ir a revisar el sitio. Las visitas seguían aumentando. Justo cuando iba a iniciar la revisión de los comentarios, vi un correo nuevo, de parte de Mizu-chii, la modelo.

 _Hola, mañana estaré en Chicago.  
Mis planes se adelantaron.  
¿En qué ciudad están ubicados?_

Yo le respondí, con cierta emoción.

 _Hola. Estamos ubicados en Royal Woods, Michigan. Serás bienvenida cuando quieras.  
Lincoln Loud, coadministrador del sitio._

Y de inmediato me envió una solicitud de videoconferencia.

La acepté, y apareció su hermoso rostro en lo que parecía una habitación de hotel.

—¡Hola! —me dijo, y el delicado sonido de su voz me hizo saltar el corazón.

—Hola. Mizu-chii, ¿verdad? —respondí, hecho una bola de nervios.

—Así es. ¿Tú eres _Rinkan-san_? Te imaginé mayor. Escribes como todo un hombre —comentó, y noté que a pesar de su acento asiático hablaba muy bien mi idioma.

—¡Gracias! M-me halaga que hayas pensado eso.

—De nada. ¿Se encuentra Leni-san? Quiero conocerla.

—Ella ha salido. Lo siento mucho. Pero puedes charlar conmigo —respondí, poniendo una sonrisa de que seguro se me veía estúpida.

—Gracias, _Rinkan-san,_ eres muy amable —y me guiñó un ojo. De seguro mi cara se puso más estúpida después de eso. Agité un poco la cabeza y traté de iniciar una charla mejor.

—Cuéntame, Mizu-chii, ¿estás en Japón? ¿Qué harás en Chicago?

—Estoy en San Francisco, California, porque hice una sesión de fotos. En unas horas iré a Chicago. Ahí estaré en un desfile de modas. Luego tendré varios días libres antes de ir a Montreal, Canadá. Soy una chica ocupada, pero me gusta mi trabajo.

—¿Y piensas darte un paseíto por Royal Woods? Estamos a unas cinco horas en bus desde Chicago… ¡O menos en avión! Digo, para que hables de negocios con Leni.

Mientras yo respondía, una voz de mujer le gritaba desde fuera de cámara, al parecer en japonés. Ella respondió con un enérgico _"¡Chottomatte!"_. Luego prosiguió.

—Mi guardiana quiere que salgamos ya. Me despido. Pensaré lo de tu invitación. En verdad quiero conocer a Leni-san, y ver en persona tu cabello, _Rinkan-san_. Bye-bye.

Y me lanzó un beso.

—Bye-bye —respondí, atrapando el beso con una mano.

Abajo, en la sala, mis hermanas seguían haciendo planes para el gran evento. Lucy esbozaba el diseño de unas cortinas de un color negrísimo. Lana y Lynn veían en una Tablet varios estilos de tarimas con pasarela, analizando cuál sería más conveniente. El sonido del teclado de Luna, viniendo desde arriba, delataba que componía música rítmica y menos rocanrolera. Lisa revisaba el presupuesto, otra vez. Y Lola se dedicaba a verse al espejo, con una sonrisa muy madura.

Creo que fue por todo ese trajín que ninguna notó el modo presumido en que fui bajando las escaleras, con la cabeza en las nubes y pasos de bailarín.

—¿Estás bien, Linc? Diría que estás enamorado, pero pareces más un _enajenado_. ¿Entiendes?

Claro. Ese comentario fue de Luan. Iba saliendo de la cocina, donde le ayudaba a papá, cuando me vio dando mi paseo arrogante. Prosiguió: —Te ves más perdido que aquella vez que comíamos en Burpin' Burger. ¿Acaso tienes otro plan absurdo?

—Siento decepcionarte, pero supusiste mal. Solo vengo de establecer un contacto de gran importancia para el negocio: una bella modelo japonesa.

Luan no se veía entusiasmada.

—No estoy segura de querer preguntar más.

—¿Acaso detecto celos, hermanita? Tranquila, tu sigues siendo mi favorita.

—¡No son celos, tonto!

La puerta de la casa se abrió, y entraron Leni, Lori y mi madre. La escandalosa risa que desplegaban me hizo sentir que nos traían buenas noticias. Justo cuando me dirigía a recibir a Leni, ella saludó hacia afuera.

—¡Adiós, Stuart!

Cuando oí ese nombre pude sentir como la adrenalina me daba una bofetada y me quitaba lo arrogante, haciéndome recuperar la cordura. Salí corriendo hacia la puerta, pero sólo alcancé a ver una motocicleta negra arrancando a toda velocidad.

—Dice que yo debería aprender a manejar motocicleta en vez de un automóvil —me dijo alegremente Leni, para luego alejarse.

—Y literalmente debe tener razón — comentó la mayor de mis hermanas, entre risas.

¿Ahora ellas tres son amigos de ese fulano? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Luan se me acercó, con una sonrisa burlona. No pudo comentar algo mejor que:

—¿Acaso detecto celos, hermanito?


	8. El metiche

8\. El metiche

Faltaban ya dos días para el evento, y todo se iba desenvolviendo de una forma que no esperaba.

Resulta que el tal Stuart es un experto en eventos de moda. Así es: un organizador de eventos de moda que viaja en una moto negra y tiene encantadas a las chicas. Les gusta cómo habla, sus ideas y la colaboración que ha brindado a la hora de planear el desfile. Y que ande en moto, también.

¿Que cómo supe todo eso? Leni me lo contó, sin habérselo preguntado, mientras ella usaba un conjunto de blusa y shorts que había rediseñado con entusiasmo para el gran día. Estábamos en mi cuarto: Yo estaba deleitado por lo que veía y decepcionado con lo que oía. ¡Rayos! A eso se refieren con estar _feliz y enojado_ a la vez.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Le ves algún defecto a mi conjunto? Espero que no, ¡me gusta cómo me quedó!

Ella notó que algo me estaba incomodando. Yo, sentado en mi nueva cama (un regalo de Leni, por cierto), lo negué. Pero esta vez ella reaccionó en forma diferente. Se inclinó y acercó su cara a la mía con una expresión de incredulidad exagerada.

—¿Qué haces, Leni? —tuve que preguntar.

—Mmmm… creo que no me he esforzado lo suficiente —respondió, y sin cambiar la dura expresión, con su mano izquierda desabrochó dos botones de su blusa. El cuarto empezó a sentirse bastante caluroso. Se puso recta, giró dándome la espalda, y viéndose en el pequeño espejo de mi habitación, sonrió.

—Ahora sí te gustó, ¿verdad? —fue su entusiasta comentario, viéndome con una sonrisa infantil.

Estuve a punto de darle mi respuesta más sincera cuando Luna asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

—¡No interrumpo nada! ¿Verdad, coleguis?

—Hola, Luna —dijo Leni con alegría. Yo no dije nada, y no estoy seguro de qué tan enrojecido tenía mi rostro en ese momento.

—¡Les tengo buenas noticias, hermanitos!

Y de verdad eran buenas.

Buscando aumentar la promoción del evento de modas, Luna sugirió contactar a su locutor favorito, Jay Rock, para que nos diera oportunidad de promocionarnos en su programa de radio. ¡Y lo logró! Vino a comunicarnos que podíamos llegar esta tarde a la cabina para anunciar nuestro desfile.

Entonces, ¿por qué terminé amargado en la cabina, cuando en realidad fui llevado ahí por Leni y Luna debido a mi facilidad de expresión?

Adivinaron.

Antes de salir, Leni decidió llamar a Stuart e invitarlo a venir, a lo cual él aceptó con gusto. Justo cuando Lori nos dejó a la entrada de la estación de radio y se largó, la moto negra hizo su llegada. El sujeto usaba chaqueta de cuero negro y un casco reluciente del mismo color. Al quitárselo, reveló un rostro de menos de 30 años, con barba de días y cabello castaño y un poco largo. Era un punto medio entre un futbolista europeo y un modelo de comerciales de seguros de vida.

—Qué tal, hermosa —le dijo a Leni. Luego agregó: —Me hablaste de una chica talentosa con la música… Supongo que es esa linda jovencita.

—¡Sí! Es mi hermanita Luna. Sabe tocar la guitarra y canta muy bien.

—Un gusto, señorita Luna. Soy Stuart Brennan.

—¿Qué hay, tío? Luna Loud te saluda —respondió ella, haciendo cuernitos.

Entonces él me vio a mí.

—El famoso Lincoln Loud, si no me equivoco —y extendió su mano.

—El famoso Stuart del que tanto hablan —respondí mientras correspondía su saludo.

—Oye, qué halago saber que hablan de mí. Tu genial hermana Leni me ha hablado mucho de ti. En especial, de tu inteligencia.

—Sólo soy alguien que hace planes cuando hay inconvenientes o… estorbos inesperados. Tú sabes, para que mis hermanas siempre estén a salvo.

—Y te felicito por eso. El bienestar de alguien amado es algo que todos queremos. Además de librar obstáculos por ella.

—No quedará ningún obstáculo en su camino. Puedes estar seguro de eso.

Supongo que ni una de mis hermanas entendió el diálogo que él y yo tuvimos. Empezaron a empujarnos hacia adentro de la estación. "Ya dejen de hablar tanto", nos reclamó Luna.

Dentro de la cabina, Jay Rock nos presentó a su audiencia con entusiasmo.

—¡Tenemos visitas en cabina, querido público! Se trata de dos lindas chicas y sus acompañantes. Mi fiel oyente y roquera de tiempo completo, Luna Loud, junto a su hermana Leni, una diseñadora de modas que se ha vuelto muy popular en las redes sociales estos días. Han venido a darnos un anuncio muy especial.

—¿Qué onda, galanes? —intervino Luna, mientras Leni observaba y tocaba el extraño micrófono que tenía enfrente —Yo que ustedes, no me perdiera el evento de modas de este sábado en la Plaza Comercial de Royal Woods. Mi hermana Leni es la creadora del sitio "Oro Puro", ¿saben?

En silencio, Stuart se acercó y le ajustó el micrófono a Leni. Ella sonrió con algo de timidez. Yo estaba atrás del grupo, en silencio, vigilando las manos del intruso.

—¡"Oro Puro"! Sí, he entrado a esa página. De hecho, apuesto que todos los que nos oyen ya han entrado alguna vez. ¿Eres tú la que diseña todas esas increíbles prendas, Leni?

—¡Hola! Así es, me gusta diseñar ropa. Aunque el sitio y las fotos las hizo mi hermanito Lincoln. Es un amor, y no sé qué haría sin él. ¡Di hola, Linky!

Stuart se abalanzó al micrófono de ella.

—Creo que la audiencia prefiere oír lo que tengas que decir tú, Leni.

Yo me metí en medio de los dos, y especialmente cerca de mi hermana rubia.

—¿Qué tal, querido público? Como Leni acaba de decir, sus maravillosos diseños serán exhibidos en un espectáculo imperdible. Contará con buena música a cargo de Luna, la belleza de mis hermanas Leni, Lori y Lola… Y como sorpresa especial… ¡Una modelo traída desde Japón para este evento!

Las chicas se sorprendieron, lanzando un grito ahogado. Stuart se veía confundido.

—¿Una modelo japonesa, también? Wow, creo que pediré permiso para ver el evento con mis propios ojos —fue lo que Jay opinó al respecto.

—Algunos elementos no están al cien por ciento garantizados —comentó el metiche.

—¡Como cierto organizador de eventos, por ejemplo! —rematé yo.

Fue entonces que Jay nos despidió: —Les agradezco por su visita. Nos trajeron datos de lo que podría ser uno de los eventos del año en Royal Woods. "Oro Puro" este sábado por la tarde, Plaza Comercial de Royal Woods. ¡No falten!

Leni giró su silla para verme a los ojos.

—Mizu-chii —dije con arrogancia.

—¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Linky! —reaccionó, y me abrazó. ¿Le he dicho alguna vez a usted que mataría por esos abrazos?

A Stuart le tocó esperar a que nuestro momento cariñoso se acabara.

—Estoy un poco sorprendido. No me habías dicho acerca de eso, Leni.

Fui yo quien respondió.

—Yo hago planes por mis hermanas. No lo olvides.


	9. El ensayo

9\. El ensayo

* * *

 _ **NOTA: La versión de Wattpad incluye una canción. Escribiré su nombre en el momento adecuado para que la busques en YouTube.**_

* * *

Está bien haber humillado al metiche Stuart en plena transmisión de radio, mientras Luna celebraba y yo sonreía en los brazos de la dulce Leni, abrigado por su suave piel y el aroma de su perfume de fresa.

Pero está mal que yo haya mentido.

Bueno, es una mentira parcial en realidad. Mizu-chii no ha confirmado que vaya a estar aquí el día del desfile. ¡Y ni siquiera le pedí que participara en el evento! El peso de la conciencia se hacía mayor a cada minuto, y el viaje de regreso a casa, adornado por los alegres comentarios de mis hermanas y la parca despedida de Stuart, se me hizo eterno.

Así que, al llegar a casa, volé hacia la computadora y escribí un mensaje para la japonesa:

 _Hola, Mizu-chii. ¿Es posible que visites Royal Woods cuanto antes?_

 _Leni ha organizado un evento de modas muy vistoso para este sábado_  
 _y quiere que estés presente._

 _Esperaré tu valiosa respuesta._

 _Lincoln Loud._

Lo envié, y revisé el buzón. Una y otra y otra vez. Empecé a pensar: _Ojalá lo vea pronto. Yo sé que ella pasa pendiente de su correo. ¿Le llegará a su celular? Si no, lo verá en la noche. ¿Y si tiene otros planes? Dijo que tendría estos días libres después de su desfile de modas en Chicago. ¡Y Chicago está cerca!_

Ya empezaba a ponerme ansioso. Necesitaba distraerme. Así que empecé a revisar las visitas al sitio y los comentarios. Algunos de ellos ya mencionaban la visita de Jerome Delmar a Royal Woods. "¿Estará Delmar presente?", "A Delmar le gustarán tus diseños", "Ke linda te vez en bikiny mami" (ése lo borré), "Ojalá impresiones a Delmar con tu talento"… Gracias a nuestros entusiastas seguidores, también recordé el motivo de todo este plan: impresionar a un diseñador canadiense que estaría aquí por un azar del destino.

Decidí bajar a ver televisión con las chicas y luego a dormir. El día siguiente iba a ser pesado: teníamos ensayo general.

Después del mediodía, mis hermanas habían estado preparando una simulación de la pasarela que nos instalarían en el centro comercial, usando unas cuantas alfombras sobre el patio trasero de la casa. No habían logrado nada más: las tres modelos no se ponían de acuerdo en cuanto al orden de salida, y Lola, en especial, se empeñaba en que le garantizaran que las luces estuvieran al lado izquierdo, para resaltar su mejor ángulo.

El resto de mis hermanas estaban sentadas en la grama, esperando que ellas arreglaran su problema. Decepcionado, tomé asiento junto a Luan, quien veía la triste escena sin entusiasmo ubicada junto a una hielera.

—¿Jugo de manzana? —preguntó.

—Por favor.

Me pasó una lata. El dulce y frío líquido alivió un poco la amargura que traía desde anoche.

—Deberías hablar con ellas. Yo lo intenté y no funcionó. Así pasa a veces cuando quiero que se me tome en serio —confesó mi hermana comediante.

—¿Y qué les digo? Nunca he podido con el ego de una… Menos podré con tres.

La nube de pelea que se había formado entre Lola, Leni y Lori se disipó gracias al rugido de una motocicleta.

—Disculpen el retraso. Espero no haber… Bueno, sí llegué demasiado tarde —comentó Stuart al ver a las tres con el pelo revuelto y ojos morados.

Lori sonrió mientras soltaba un mechón de Leni: —¡Ho… ¡Hola, Stuart! Literalmente te estábamos esperando. ¿No quieres pasar a la sala un rato?

—No, gracias, Lori. Agradecería más que te arreglaras y que ayudes a Leni a verse radiante otra vez. ¿Cómo te sientes, hermosa?

—¡Feliz de que vengas a ayudarnos! Tú también, ¿verdad, Lola? —respondió Leni, soltando el tobillo de la gemela elegante. Ésta corrió hacia el metiche.

—¡Stu! ¿Te puedo llamar Stu? Dicen que eres experto en eventos de belleza. ¿Qué opinas de que la iluminación esté al lado izquierdo? ¿Verdad que hace ver todo más bello?

—Ya lo veremos, pequeña señorita. Ahora veamos. ¿Qué son esas alfombras viejas?

—Una simulación de la pasarela. ¡Fue idea mía! —exclamó Lana.

El tono del fulano hacia las chicas se hizo más áspero.

—¿Y dónde estará ubicado el público? ¿Dónde estará el vestidor? ¿Ya calcularon cuánto tiempo le tocará a cada una cambiarse de vestuario? ¿Y la maquillista quién será? Ojalá que sea alguien…

—Será nuestra madre —intervine yo, antes que fuera a decir algo que me sacara de quicio.

—Oh… Muy bien, me alegra que contemos con la ayuda de Rita. Al igual, Lincoln, que me alegra que contemos con una modelo japonesa. ¿Dónde está? En algo tan serio como un ensayo general debería estar presente.

Rayos.

—Está en Chicago, en un evento. ¡Pronto nos acompañará!

—¿Chicago? Sí, hubo un evento importante estos días. Y luego Montreal… ¿Cómo se llama ella?

—Se hace llamar Mizu-chii.

Él guardó silencio.

—Como sea… ¡Comencemos! Hay mucho que organizar, señoritas.

Todas lucían temerosas de su actitud. En silencio, empezaron a seguir todas sus indicaciones. Definió el orden de los modelos, la disposición del público, dio su opinión sobre la música de Luna (le hizo cambios), puso a Lynn y a Lana a colocar sillas del comedor y designó a Luan como maestra de ceremonias. Lisa tomaba anotaciones de lo que él recomendaba. Se dedicó a entrenar el estilo de caminar de Lori, ya que Lola es toda una experta. A Leni nunca le dijo nada malo: en cambio, le decía "hermosa" constantemente.

—¡Necesito seriedad, chicas! Este evento debe ser perfecto. La reputación de la hermosa Leni está en juego. ¡Lola! No importa la iluminación, ¡debes ponerte ahí! —dijo con severidad el metiche, señalando un extremo de la falsa pasarela, y sin nadie esperarlo, un sapo de expresión aburrida brincó encima de su mano.

Lana dejó salir un chillido de emoción.

Stuart vio de reojo su mano, y soltó un grito casi de niña, asustando al sapito, mientras se apartaba nerviosamente y se limpiaba la mano con un pañuelo color pastel. Todos reímos, y eso no le cayó en gracia.

—Muy bien… Ya que ustedes no quieren dar seriedad al asunto, yo lo haré. ¿Saben por qué los entreno con tanta pasión? Desde que vi el sitio de Leni, recordé a una chica de por aquí. No tan bonita como ella, pero igual de apasionada. Soñaba con ser una gran modelo, y su oportunidad llegó cuando la invitaron a un evento. "Bonita historia", de seguro piensan ustedes. Pues lo sería, si ella hubiera tomado su entrenamiento de modelaje en serio tras la invitación. La confianza y la felicidad invadieron su ingenuo corazón, y ¿qué creen? En su momento de gloria, tropezó y rasgó su vestuario en pleno desfile, frente a personas distinguidas, familia y amistades. ¿Qué será de ella ahora? Creo que trabajó en un cine, y luego en una venta de gelato. ¡No como modelo! ¿Eso quieren ustedes para Leni, familia Loud?

Todos guardamos silencio. Vi de reojo a Leni, y a ella pareció haberle afectado más que a nosotros lo que Stuart contó.

—Prosigamos. Debo irme antes de la seis.

Ellas volvieron a seguir el ensayo general. Yo estaba de sobra, así que entré a tumbarme a mi cama un rato y a tratar de no pensar en la japonesa.

Una hora después, viendo al techo, escuché la moto arrancar. Luego escuché a mis hermanas entrar y hablando sin entusiasmo. Bajé despacio a la sala. Ahí estaban todas las chicas, en silencio. Unas sentadas en los sofás y otras tiradas en la alfombra. Lily llegó caminando alegremente hacia Luna, quien la tomó en brazos con una sonrisa fingida.

Leni se levantó del suelo al verme, y sin emitir una palabra fue hacia mí corriendo y me haló del brazo hacia arriba.

—¿Pasa algo, Leni? —pregunté.

—Linc… Ayúdame. ¡Míralas! No me gusta que estén tan preocupadas. ¿Y oíste lo que dijo Stuart? Es por mí, y tiene razón.

—Mira, Leni… Te estamos ayudando porque queremos que cumplas tu sueño. Claro que es difícil, pero no es para que te preocupes. En serio, ¡necesitamos que sigas siendo feliz! ¡Tu alegría nos contagia a todos!

—¡Ellas están preocupadas ahorita! ¡Quiero que ahorita estén felices, riendo, como cuando ese sapito saltarín apareció en la mano de Stuart! ¡Así de felices!

—¿El sapito saltarín? Pues hay algo que podemos intentar. Haremos una llamada.

Fue rápido. En una hora, cuando mis hermanas empezaban a irse a sus habitaciones a esperar la cena, alguien tocó la puerta. Fue mamá quien atendió.

—Buenas tardes, ¿es usted la señorita Leni Loud? —preguntó un empleado.

—¡Soy yo! —gritó mi hermana mientras me traía del brazo hacia la puerta.

El sonido de una máquina hizo que mis hermanas vieran por las ventanas hacia el patio trasero.

Y lo que vieron fue un colorido castillo inflable agrandarse en menos de un minuto.

—¡Santa cachucha! —exclamó papá desde la cocina, dejando caer una sartén.

—¿A qué se debe esta locura? De seguro Lincoln tiene algo de ver —protestó Lori al bajar al patio.

—No sólo yo. Este es un obsequio de Leni para ustedes —respondí, y ella saludó un poco apenada.

—Me gustaría saber el motivo de tan estrambótica estructura en nuestro patio —dijo Lisa, mientras tocaba con un dedo el colchón de abajo del castillo. Yo la tomé con ambas manos y la coloqué arriba de forma súbita.

—Averígualo tú, super genio.

Tras unos segundos paralizada, dio unos pequeños brincos. Con una sonrisa, confesó: —Esta sensación siempre me ha resultado reconfortante.

Lynn y las gemelas no ocultaban la emoción que les provocaba, a la vez que Luan decía: —¡Ese es un castillo que me gustaría tomar por a-salto! ¿Entienden?

—¿Y qué esperan? ¡Se lo llevarán mañana, disfrutémoslo ahora! —les dije a todo pulmón, y reaccionaron con un grito de alegría mientras corrían hacia arriba. Leni tomó del brazo a Lori, y a diferencia suya, a mí me llevaba de la mano.

 **\- CANCIÓN: Earth, Wind & Fire - Sing a Song -**

Nuestros padres tomaron asiento y reían junto a Lily por vernos rebotar como canicas. Luna gritó " _Jump, go ahead, jump_ "(*) a la vez que Lola y Lana reían en el aire tomadas de las manos. Luan reía y se elevaba mientras se sujetaba la falda con una mano, a diferencia de Leni, a quien no le importaba y extendía los brazos. Así pasamos todos hasta que anocheció, olvidándonos de todo el estrés que ese día nos provocó y dejando de pensar en lo que esperaba mañana: el que tenía que ser el gran día para Leni.

* * *

(*) **Coro de "Jump", canción de Van Halen.**


	10. ¡En marcha!

10\. ¡En marcha!

El despertador sonó. Al parecer, por tercera vez.

Yo estiré mi mano para desconectarlo de forma definitiva. Sentía un poco de malestar en la garganta y dolor en las piernas, lo cual me recordó que la noche anterior mis hermanas y yo la pasamos saltando en el castillo inflable. Fue de lo mejor. Revisé la hora, y vi que eran...

¡QUINCE MINUTOS TARDE!

¡Rayos, rayos, rayos y más rayos! ¡Ese era el gran día!

Salté de mi cama y salí de mi habitación. Empecé a tocar las puertas de las habitaciones de mis hermanas, comenzando por la de Lola y Lana.

—¡Gemelitas! ¡Lola! ¡Lana! Arriba, ya es hora.

—¿Qué pasa, Linc? —se quejó Lana desde adentro.

—¿Lo olvidas? Hoy es el gran día.

Que yo dijera eso hizo reaccionar a Lola

—¡Mi gran día! Andando, Lana. ¡Todo debe ser perfecto!

Giré para tocar la puerta de Lisa y Lily, pero la puerta se abrió.

—Saludos, hermano de sueño pesado —dijo Lisa, aún en pijama.

—¿Ya estabas despierta?

—Mi estricta disciplina de trabajo me obliga a disponer de mi altamente valioso cerebro desde muy temprano. Sin mencionar que Lily me despertó hace un rato.

En efecto, la bebé asomó por la puerta, y se veía más lúcida que mi hermana sabelotodo.

—¡Popó! —dijo entre risas.

—¡Ah-ah! Lily, no olvides lo que hablamos la otra vez. Tu entrenador. ¡De inmediato! —respondió Lisa, y entraron nuevamente.

Pasé frente al cuarto de Lucy y Lynn. Toqué dos veces.

—¿Lynn?

—No, Lucy en realidad —dijo una voz detrás mío que me hizo saltar.

—¡LUCY! ¿Ya estás despierta?

—Lamentablemente desde hace rato. Lynn se levantó con entusiasmo a hacer ejercicio y los calificó a todos de dormilones.

—¡Deberían avergonzarse! —dijo la voz de la deportista, desde las escaleras.

Lancé un gruñido y pasé frente a la puerta de Luna y Luan.

—¡Luna! ¡Luan! ¿Están despiertas, chicas?

—¡Yo sí! ¡Gracias a la ópera de ronquidos de esta tía atorrante! —reclamó Luna al entreabrir la puerta.

Luan respondió desde adentro: —Lo siento, Luna, pero una soprano te despierta temprano. ¡Jajajaja!

Esta vez, todas las demás gruñeron. Yo sólo me llevé la mano a la frente. Preferí dirigirme al último de los cuartos. Justo cuando iba a tocar, la puerta se abrió y Lori se asomó.

—Shhhhhhh...

Todos guardamos silencio. Ella sonrió y abrió la puerta por completo para que viéramos a Leni, quien seguía dormida como una niña pequeña y con su antifaz para dormir. Sonreía. Todos nos acercamos despacio; incluso las que habían estado encerradas salieron a ver. Lori se puso a la par de la Bella Durmiente y le dijo en voz baja:

—Buenos días, Leni. Despierta.

Ella se movió despacio.

—Mmmm... Lori... No quiero ir a la escuela hoy...

—Hoy no hay escuela. Es tu día especial. Tu show.

Un par de segundos después reaccionó, sentándose y quitándose el antifaz.

—¡El show! Ah... ¡Hola, chicas! ¡Hola, Linc!

—¡Hola, Leni! —dijimos todos al unísono.

—Es un bonito día para un desfile de modas, ¿no te parece? —dije yo.

Quedó un rato pensativa y comentó: —Sí. Verlos a ustedes tan felices hace que cualquier día sea bonito. Aunque... ¡Yo estoy fea! ¡Debo cambiarme! —y de un ágil brinco se puso de pie, asustando a Lori. El antifaz se le bajó, así que al empezar a correr terminó estrellando su carita contra la pared. Cayó de espaldas, tras dar un giro con el que mostró de más en unos segundos. Todos lanzamos un quejido.

—¡Estoy bien! Tranquilas, chicas. Ya pasará el apagón —dijo de inmediato para tranquilizarnos.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Luan —le dije a la comediante, quien ya estaba lista para decir un mal chiste.

Minutos después, todos estábamos en nuestras habitaciones, preparándonos para salir. Y ya vestido, no pude resistir la necesidad. Corrí a la habitación de Leni y Lori, encendí la laptop y revisé el correo.

¡Mizu-chii había respondido!

Hola, Rinkan-san. Lamento la respuesta tardía.

Estoy en Royal Woods. Acabo de llegar al hotel Holiday Out.

Contáctame para llegar al lugar del evento que tendrá Leni-san.

¿Es posible que me dejen modelar? Me gustaría.

Espero tu respuesta. Bye-bye.

Esto era maravilloso. Tenía que avisarle a Lori y a mis padres para coordinar una salida a traerla. Decidimos primero dejar a todas en el centro comercial, junto con los vestuarios, y luego pasar al hotel. Pero primero había que llenar a Vanzilla con hermanas y ropa, y eso no es tarea fácil.

Cada una iba saliendo de la casa con un paquete de accesorios y unos tres vestidos cuidadosamente extendidos, para que no se arrugaran. Lisa, por ser una de las menores, iba llevando control por escrito de cada elemento que subieramos al vehículo. Y por supuesto, Lola tampoco cargaba nada: se había autonombrado "gerente de control de calidad" de la manipulación de los vestidos que ella usaría.

—¡Un momento, Luna! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que tu torpe forma de caminar le puede hacer a esos lindos vestidos? ¡Me harás lucir descuidada! ¡Nunca voy a permitir eso!

—Genial, chica. Ya empezaba a preocuparme por mis instrumentos —respondió la roquera, dejándole encima los vestidos que cargaba a Lola, quien, nerviosa por no arrugarlos, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás. Luna sonrió aliviada y corrió hacia el segundo piso. Pasó junto a Leni y a mí, quienes llevábamos los últimos paquetes de accesorios.

—Esto es lo último, ¿verdad? Quisiera regresar, siento que olvido algo —dijo la diseñadora de la familia, con una expresión de intranquilidad.

—No pierdas la calma, solo basta que le preguntemos a Lisa. Ella está llevando un control severo de lo que subimos a Vanzilla.

—¡Es verdad! Qué bueno que Stuart previó eso, ¿no te parece?

No respondí. Ella tenía razón, pero no quise admitirlo.

Bajamos y nos encontramos a nuestra hermanita supergenio discutiendo con Lucy.

—Creo que te he dejado muy claro que tus absurdas supersticiones no deben afectar nuestro desempeño diario.

—Daría lo que fuera porque solo fueran supersticiones, Lisa. Pero lo soñé. Y las cartas los reafirmaron.

"Ay no, las cartas otra vez", pensé, y me acerqué a ellas.

—¿Pasó algo, Lisa? ¿Lucy?

—No, ni pasará nada —respondió Lisa. Lucy respondió tras una breve pausa.

—Hermana, tu falta de fe resulta...

—¡"ENCANTADORA"! Recuerdo esa frase de la película que ví con Linky, la del chico con la capa negra y la máscara ruidosa —interrumpió Leni con emoción. Vaya, casi la recordó.

Pregunté: —A ver... ¿qué fue lo que soñaste y qué te dijeron las cartas?

—Que dejaríamos atrás algo valioso. Eso decían ambos mensajes.

—Bien, Lisa... ¿Estamos olvidando algo?

—Si tomo en cuenta tu carga y la de Leni, la respuesta es no.

—¡Mi moco de la suerte! —exclamó Lana, corriendo hacia arriba.

—Quizás otro cachivache supersticioso, nada más. Podemos partir de inmediato —fue la conclusión de la segunda menor, tras ajustarse los anteojos.

—Suspiro. Espero que se refiera a eso.

—¡Bien! Lisa está muy segura, y creo que Lana también. Podemos irnos, Lincoln —también comentó Leni.

—Okey... ¡En marcha!

Papá y mamá salieron de casa, llevando a Lily con ellos.

—¿Lista para impresionar al mundo, cariño? —preguntó mamá con entusiasmo.

—Así es, mamá.

—¡Entonces suban todos, que esos vestidos necesitan bellas modelos que los luzcan! —comentó papá a continuación.

Todas las chicas subieron con alegría, y yo por último. Desde mi asiento (el cual no era el Punto Dulce) alcancé a ver a Leni escribiendo animadamente por celular, para luego decir en voz alta: —¡Dice Stuart que nos desea buena suerte a todos nosotros! ¿No es encantador?

Rayos.

Lynn, quien iba detrás mío, se me acercó para comentar: —Oye Linc, ¿que no es mala suerte desear buena suerte?

—Eso es en el teatro, Lynn. Tranquila.

—Vaya. ¡Me sorprende verte tan sereno! Yo me muero de los nervios.

—Yo estoy ansioso también. Pero supongo que sólo podemos lograr el éxito si no perdemos el control de nosotros mismos.

Eso le dije. Pero el éxito también necesitaba algo más...


	11. La otra sonrisa

11\. La otra sonrisa

Bonita casualidad. Cuando salimos rumbo al centro comercial, me acordé de Ronnie Anne, y ella me llamó en ese mismo segundo.

—Hey, Linc. ¿Qué tal va todo?

—¡Hola, Ronnie! Llegarás, ¿verdad?

—Sí, no me lo perderé. Bobby y yo saldremos más tarde. Él me dejará y se irá, debe hacer un trabajo por la mañana.

—Entonces estaré contigo mientras pueda. Para que no te sientas aburrida, claro está. ¡Solo por eso!

—Solo por eso. Te creo, Patético —comentó con una pequeña risa. —Nos vemos al rato.

Colgó. Creo que mi suspiro posterior fue bastante escandaloso.

—¿Con quién habrá estado hablando Romeo? —comentó Lynn en voz alta. Yo me sonrojé.

—¡Yo sé con quién! Con una morenita muuuuy maja —añadió Luna, sonriendo de forma picaresca.

—¡Chicas! ¡No me molesten!

—No te molestamos, pero nos gusta verte de ese tono de rojo… ¡Va bien con tu camisa naranja! —fue lo que Lori añadió. Todas rieron. Rayos. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al centro comercial?

Cuando (por fin) llegamos a nuestro destino, lo primero que hice fue correr a ver la tarima. Era justo lo que planeamos: una plataforma sencilla y algo corta, pero con una presencia difícil de ignorar en esa inmensa plaza. Los empleados todavía estaban instalando unas partes y probando la electricidad. A ambos lados de esa plataforma estarían dispuestas las sillas, las cuales esperaban aún por ser colocadas. Y hablando de colocar... Vi a alguien completamente _descolocado_ en mi imagen ideal del sueño cumplido de Leni.

—Buenos días, Lincoln. ¡Me gusta la puntualidad que han demostrado! —dijo Stuart, quien nos esperaba cerca de la tarima. Vestido completamente informal, tenía una maleta de viajero a la par suya.

—Stuart… Así que… ¿te vas de viaje? —dije sonriendo y haciendo un ademán de "vete de aquí".

—¡Jajajaja! ¿Lo dices por la maleta? Dejé mi bolso _Louis Vuitton_ en casa por un pequeño accidente con mis cremas para el rostro, así que tuve que traer este vulgar _Samsonite_ conmigo. Ojalá que Leni no se moleste… Tú sabes cómo es ella, pero es el precio del _grooming_.

—Lo entiendo. Problemas de chicas —y fingí lanzar un puñetazo de boxeo con una gran sonrisa. A él no le cayó en gracia.

Una vocecita rompió nuestra interacción.

—¡Stuart! ¡Ya vine!

—Leni. Tan magnífica como siempre —comentó el metiche en voz baja, haciéndome a un lado. Salió a su encuentro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Hola, hermosa Leni! Tu cutis se ve maravilloso. Veo que seguiste mis tips para la hora de dormir.

—Gracias, Stu. Hice todo lo que me dijiste. ¿Y esa maleta?

—Lo siento… No pude traer la que me regalaste.

Un momento… ¿Leni se la regaló?

El resto de mi familia llegó y saludó alegremente al metiche. Varias de mis hermanas corrieron a ver de cerca la tarima.

—¿Qué te parece, Lana? ¿Alguna opinión? —preguntó Lynn.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue: —Desde aquí lo veo bien. ¡Pero ya sabes que mis herramientas tienen su propia opinión! —y sacó de inmediato una de sus llaves, la cual dejó caer por el susto de oír la voz de Lucy a sus espaldas.

—A esto le falta negro. Con suma urgencia —fue su fría opinión.

Mis padres saludaron efusivamente a Stuart. Papá no dejaba de agitarle la mano.

—¡El gran Stuart! Te agradezco por haber organizado la instalación de la tarima. Nosotros nos haremos cargo del resto de la decoración.

—No me lo agradezcas, Lynn. Mi trabajo aún no termina. Es parte de mi promesa hacia Leni.

Logró liberarse de la mano de papá, y preguntó: —¿Ya estamos todos? ¿O falta alguien? ¡Sí! ¡La famosa modelo japonesa no está! —para luego girar su vista hacia mí.

—Iremos a traer a la modelo a su hotel en un momento, después que bajemos todo —explicó mamá. De inmediato se dirigió al grupo: —¡Okey, todos menos las modelos! Vamos a descargar el cargamento en este instante, debemos llevarnos a Vanzilla.

Tal como se nos ordenó, fuimos bajando las cosas. Cada vez que pasaba cerca de la tarima, veía a Stuart dando instrucciones a mis hermanas modelos. Ellas preguntaban con interés. Leni era la más callada y la más cercana al intruso.

¿Quién me manda a ver cosas que no me incumben?

Al terminar, mis padres me dijeron que los acompañara. Me dejarían a la entrada del hotel y los esperaría junto con Mizu-chii mientras ellos iban a casa a traer los bocadillos para los asistentes. Iba felizmente a encontrarme en persona con la preciosa japonesa cuando noté que Leni y Stuart ya no estaban junto a la tarima: se habían ido a un rincón. Ella le hablaba con seriedad y con gestos de ansiedad provenientes de sus manitas.

Luego, los dos se fueron. Los perdí de vista en la inmensidad del centro comercial.

"Leni… ¿Qué rayos haces?", pensé en ese momento.

Y ya no quise ir al hotel. Quise seguirla.

Mis padres insistieron en que los acompañara: yo era el único contacto de Mizu-chii con la familia, así que no tuve opción. Empecé a presentir que este viaje de unas cuantas cuadras iba a terminar siendo interminable.

Pero llegamos, a fin y al cabo. Justo antes de bajarme de Vanzilla, logramos ver una silueta femenina tras la puerta de vidrio del hotel. Una silueta esbelta y elegante, por cierto.

La puerta se abrió, y un delicado rostro nos vio con desconcierto. ¡Era Mizu-chii!

—¡Mizu-chii! —exclamé mientras me bajaba.

—¡Hola, _Rinkan-san_! —respondió con una enorme alegría. Salió del hotel a mi encuentro y me abrazó con fuerza. Su perfume olía como a flores. Una severa voz de mujer en japonés interrumpió el entusiasmo del momento:

— _¡Ojousama!_

Mizu-chii me soltó de inmediato, un poco sonrojada, e hizo una pequeña reverencia frente a mí.

La mujer que la regañó vestía con elegancia, pero tenía un aspecto duro en general. Se veía como de unos cuarenta años.

—Disculpe usted la falta de modales de Mizuki-sama. Mi nombre es Nobuko Kyouyama. Es un honor conocerlo, _Rinkan-san_.

—Emm… ¡Regresamos por ti pronto, hijito! ¡Llámanos por cualquier cosa! —gritó papá, y arrancó el vehículo. Sí, así de fácil me dejaron con gente desconocida. Nada sorprendente, ya que una vez me hicieron dormir en el patio de la casa…

Una mano acariciando mi cabello interrumpió mi pensamiento.

—¡Es suave, como yo lo imaginé! —comentó Mizu-chii, y en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de placer retorcido, casi tan tenebrosa como las de Lisa. La reacción de Nobuko fue opuesta, y muy sonora: Un coscorrón, como sacado de un anime.

— _¡Itaidesu!_ —clamó la chica, con una enorme lágrima saliendo de uno de sus ojos.

No era ese el ambiente que imaginé al conocer a esa linda chica, así que propuse algo.

—Oigan… Mis padres vendrán en una media hora, así que… ¿les gustaría un postre? ¡Yo invito!

—A _Mizuki-ojousama_ le honraría aceptar su invitación.

—Lo que ella dijo —añadió Mizu-chii, en voz baja y con resignación, para luego preguntar: —¿Y dónde está Leni-san? ¿Está ocupada?

Justo el tema que no quería recordar.

—Está ocupada. En cosas que no tienen importancia, pero la conocerás pronto y sé que te agradará. ¿Les gustaría un café?

Las llevé a una bonita panadería estilo francés que está a la vuelta. Conversábamos alegremente al entrar cuando una sonrisa serena, nada similar a la de Lisa, nos recibió. Por desgracia era un rostro que deseaba jamás volver a ver. Tanto así, que mi deseo reprimido en ese momento fue el de huir.

 *** Ojousama = Dama joven**

 **** ¡Itaidesu! = ¡Duele!**


	12. Cambios

12\. Cambios

* * *

 **(Dedicado a quienes me apoyan desde mi primera historia. Muchas gracias por toda la motivación)**

* * *

De todas las panaderías que existen en todo Royal Woods tuve que entrar en la que la que se encontraba trabajando Trish Ledditon.

Ahí estaba ella, cerca de la entrada, limpiando una de las mesas mientras lucía un delantal rosado. Pero no tuve el áspero recibimiento que supuse que ocurriría. Por el contrario, ella me sonrió.

—¡Hola! Qué bonita casualidad.

Yo me quedé quieto. No tengo ni la más mínima gota de síndrome de Estocolmo que me haga simpatizar con esa persona, la cual me encerró en aquella oficina del cine (con el odioso reloj de pared) y maltrató a Luan y mis amigos. Todo por un conflicto con Ronnie Anne por haber intentado seducir a Bobby en el pasado.

—¿ _Rinkan-san_? ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Mizu-chii.

—¡Ah, y traes amistades! Pasen adelante, siéntanse como en casa.

Todos nos sentamos, pero yo seguía en alerta máxima. Vi hacia todos lados desde mi asiento, tratando de descubrir si el guardia del cine estaba cocinando en la caja registradora, o algo así. Sabía que no debía perder el control de la situación.

Pero bastó un "¿Qué desean ordenar?" para hacerme pegar un brinco marca Lucy.

—¡Cappuccino con menta! —dijo casi de inmediato Mizu-chii.

—Americano —fue lo que Nobuko pidió.

—¿Y tú, Novio de Ronnie? —me preguntó Trish.

—¡El se llama _Rinkan Raudo-san_! ¡Su hermana tendrá hoy un show en el centro comercial! — comentó con inocencia la modelo, tomándome de un brazo. Eso me sonrojó.

—¿Tu hermana? ¿La parlanchina... digo, la chica de los frenos?

Respondí: —No... Es otra.

—Me gustaría ir al centro comercial a ver eso, si no te molesta. He oído que ahí está trabajando alguien que conocí. ¿Quién dirige el show?

¿Ella lo conoce? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

—Se llama Stuart Brennan. ¿Qué sabes de él?

Su rostro se iluminó.

—Lo conocí hace un tiempo. Él me ayudó cuando quise ser modelo, pero eché a perder mi debut cayéndome y rompiendo mi vestido. ¡Fue vergonzoso! Supongo que por eso me hice tan cruel y manipuladora.

Recordé esa historia. Stuart la contó el día del ensayo. ¿Entonces esa pobre chica era Trish? Esta ciudad es muy pequeña.

Ella prosiguió, con toda seriedad:

—Quiero aprovechar para pedirte disculpas... A ti, a Ronnie, a tu hermana y al otro chico. Incluso a Bobby. Ahora sé que no fui una buena persona. Pero me ayudó mucho ser despedida del cine y trabajar en una venta de gelato. Ahí probé uno tan sabroso que cambió mi vida. Tanto, que decidí cambiar de empleo antes de hacerme adicta a ese gelato, y...

—Siento interrumpirte, pero ¿que más puedes decirme de Stuart? ¿Es una buena persona?

—Es un buen hombre. No sólo es guapo, sino dedicado y apasionado con su trabajo.

—¿Guapo? ¿Lo puedo conocer también? —comentó Mizu-chii con una sonrisa tenebrosa. Nobuko se la quitó de otro coscorrón.

La guardiana de Mizu-chii opinó a continuación: —Considero como una gran casualidad el hecho de que ustedes dos lo hayan conocido por aparte.

—O puede ser también que sea el único organizador de eventos de moda en toda la ciudad. Eso es bueno para él —dijo Trish al respecto. Al fondo de la cafetería, una voz ronca llamó a la empleada. —Lo siento, debo tomar sus órdenes ahorita. Sólo faltabas tú, Rinkan. ¡Bonito nombre, a propósito!

Increíble... Ella nunca supo mi nombre. Creo que es hora de que lo sepa.

—Me llamo Lincoln Loud. Ellas han venido desde Japón al evento de mi hermana Leni. Y de bebida... Me gustaría un cappuccino, igual al de ella.

Trish pareció contener su emoción.

—¡A la orden! Vuelvo en un instante.

Cuando se alejó le pregunte a mis invitadas:

—¿Ustedes creen que la gente mala pueda cambiar?

—Yo sí lo creo. ¿Imaginas tú que Nobuko antes era una mujer muy mala?

Oír eso me hizo dar un salto y ver a la fría mujer, quien ni siquiera movió una ceja. La verdad es que sí da miedo.

—Ahora es alguien a quien quiero mucho y que sé que me cuidará. Nobuko es una buena persona ahora.

Le creí, pero creo que no tenía valor de pedirle más detalles al respecto, así que cambié el tema. Pasamos unos diez minutos relajados, charlando acerca de ella, de su profesión y de cómo ha estado su gira por el país.

El tiempo pasó volando. Mis padres llamaron diciendo que ya venían, así que pagamos y nos despedimos de Trish.

—Nunca creí que llegaría a decir que fue un gusto verte —confesé a la empleada.

—Yo necesitaba encontrarte para estar en paz, Lincoln. Saluda a tu hermana y a tus amigos. ¡Suerte en el evento! —respondió, y estrechamos las manos.

Vanzilla llegó, y al abordarlo vimos todos los bocadillos que Luan y papá prepararon. Eran cientos de cupcakes dulces y salados de muchos colores. Los ojos de Mizu-chii se volvieron como estrellitas ante tal espectáculo. Alguien se encargó de robarle la felicidad.

—No olvide su dieta, Mizuki-sama.

—¡Pero Nobuko-san!

Mientras ellas tenían su pequeña discusión y a mamá le daba algo de risa, me quedé reflexionando en lo que pasó en la cafetería. ¿Será que en realidad toda la desconfianza que tengo hacia Stuart es injustificada? ¿Que en realidad es un buen hombre y yo soy un... celoso?

Aunque tampoco olvido que quien me dio esa información era considerada hasta hace unos minutos como mi archi-enemiga... Y hoy resultó amistosa por completo. ¿La gente malvada puede cambiar en verdad, como fue también el caso de Nobuko? Creo que estoy pensando mucho las cosas, hasta siento un martilleo en la cabeza.

No, no es un martilleo. Es música proveniente del centro comercial. Luna ha elegido música muy rítmica esta vez, justo como para ver pasar una chica preciosa y elegante... ¡Ver a Leni! Necesito ver a Leni cuanto antes y saber qué hizo al marcharse con Stuart. No estaré en paz hasta que lo averigüe, y no exagero al decir que me volveré loco si pasó algo entre ellos dos.

Llegamos por fin, y esta vez tuvimos comité de bienvenida. Mis hermanas menores se arremolinaron ante Mizu-chii, saludándola y diciéndole lo bonita que era. Yo me dediqué a buscar a Leni, a la vez que admiraba la decoración final de la tarima. Mis hermanas le dieron un toque maravilloso, con una combinación de cortinas negras, alfombra dorada y luces azules que la había convertido en un trofeo inmenso, coronado por una pancarta que decía con letras elegantes:

 _"ORO PURO" Fashion Show_

Me acerqué al ver una figura esbelta en un vestido amarillo de mangas largas y un escote en la espalda, pero no se veía tan alta. ¿Era ella?

No. Era Luan. Con su cabello suelto y a medio peinar, ese vestido reluciente y sedoso la hacía ver esplendorosa, como nunca antes la había visto. Eso me recordó que ella sería maestra de ceremonias.

—¿Buscando a alguien, Linc? —preguntó con malicia al verme sin habla.

—Busco a Leni. ¡Pero me alegro de haberte encontrado! ¿Sabes dónde está?

—La veo allá, casi frente a tus ojos. ¿Algo te distrajo? Luces casi como enamorado —respondió, guiñando un ojo.

—Como si eso fuera a pasar —contesté.

Fui corriendo hacia Leni, quien llegaba tranquila hasta los camerinos de la tarima con un bolso grande de papel. Todavía no se había puesto ninguno de sus vestidos especiales.

—¡Leni! ¡Ya regresé, y traje a Mizu-chii!

Al oír mi voz, el susto casi la hizo dejar caer el bolso. Lo sujetó de nuevo y lo puso hacia atrás.

—¡L... Linky! Qué bueno que ya vinieron.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —pregunté con serenidad.

—¡Nada! ¡Aparte de la colita, nada!

No. Esta vez no iba a aceptar quedarme en incertidumbre.

—Me refiero a ese bolso de papel. Vi que te fuiste con Stuart hace ratos. ¿A qué fuiste? ¿Le compraste algo? ¿Él te dio algo? Entiende, quiero saber todo lo que te pase, es mi deber que este día todo sea perfecto y estés feliz, y que nadie te lo eche a perder. Si eso pasa...

No pude terminar con mi palabrería. Ella me tomó de los hombros y me abrazó, poniendo mi cara en su pecho. Ya no podía seguir hablando.

—Calma. Si tú estás calmado, entonces yo también lo estaré. Stuart sólo me ayudó a traer este paquete. Esto era lo que yo había olvidado en la casa. Lo recordé al llegar aquí, y le pedí a Stu que me llevara a traerlo. Es una sorpresa. En un rato verás qué es —y ella añadió en voz baja: —es algo dedicado a ti.

No sé si en realidad toda la gente cambia. Pero en ese momento deseé que Leni nunca jamás lo hiciera.

Me soltó, y separándome un poco me vio a los ojos como lo hacía mamá cuando yo estaba pequeño.

—¿Me llevas a conocer a Mizu-chii?

—¡Claro! Está por acá.

Y nos fuimos a encontrarla tomados de la mano.


	13. Cada pequeño detalle

13\. Cada pequeño detalle

¿Recuerda lo que le conté acerca de cómo llamaba la atención Leni con su atractiva estampa en el centro comercial? Pues ahora duplíquelo. Esa imagen de Leni encontrando a Mizu-chii, tomándola de las manos y compartiendo un abrazo de felicidad es algo que nunca olvidaré, y al parecer, tampoco lo harán varios de los asistentes al lugar.

—Eres bellísima. Siempre quise admirar ese cabello de oro en persona —dijo la japonesa.

—¡Gracias! Y yo quería saber de qué está hecha tu piel. ¡Es tan pero tan perfecta!

Mizu-chii rió ante la respuesta de Leni.

—¿Te parece si nos tomamos una selfie?

—¡Sí! ¿Y te gustaría si también sale...?

Antes de que yo lograra suponer de quien hablaban, ambas me jalaron del brazo y me pusieron en medio, mientras ellas dos se agachaban y cada una juntaba una de sus mejillas contra mi cara. Ese acto impulsivo, sumado al resplandor del flash, garantizaban que la cámara había captado una de mis peores caras de tonto.

Tras reírse de mí, las dos bellezas se retiraron hacia los camerinos, mientras platicaban animadamente. Por supuesto, con Nobuko siguiéndoles muy de cerca.

Verlas juntas también significaba que la mayor de mis preocupaciones era aliviada. La de traer a la modelo extranjera que prometí al aire en el programa de Jay Rock. Ahora podía dedicarme sólo a ver los pequeños detalles que precedieran al comienzo del desfile. Desde mi puesto revisé las lucecitas azules de la tarima, las cortinas negras, y alcancé a ver a Lynn, Lucy y Lisa ayudando a papá a instalar la mesa de bocadillos. Agité los brazos para saludar a Luna, quien estaba tras una consola a la par de la tarima.

Me pregunté cómo estaría todo en el camerino...

Fue en ese momento que otras dos personas especiales aparecieron juntas.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Ronnie Anne llegó, junto a un nervioso Clyde.

—¡Por nada! ¿Y a qué se debe que hayan venido juntos?

—Nos encontramos en el camino, cuando mis padres me traían —respondió Clyde, para luego preguntar: —Oye Linc, ¿adónde está Lori?

—De seguro está en los camerinos. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Estoy en conflicto. Una parte de mí la quiere ver como una modelo de pasarela en todo su esplendor... ¡Y la otra sabe que terminaré otra vez desmayado en un charco de sangre!

—Pues ya que estás aquí, pon algo en el suelo que amortigüe tu caída —comenté con cierta resignación.

Ronnie había estado observando todo el ambiente sin decir nada. Hay veces que no logro interpretar lo que pasa por su mente.

—Supongo que habrá algo de comer, ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó al fin.

Mi amigo respondió: —¡Claro! Hay muchos cupcakes dulces y salados que Luan y el señor Loud cocinaron. Ella misma me lo dijo.

—Pueden pasar a probarlos. ¡Tomen asiento! ¿Y Bobby a qué horas vendrá?

—Mi hermano vendrá en una media hora. Hasta consiguió una cámara de video para filmar a Lori. ¡Está loco de la emoción!

Los llevé a buscar asiento. Tras unos diez minutos, Lana llegó corriendo hasta donde yo estaba.

—¡Linc! ¡Creo que deberías venir a ver esto!

Me excusé con mis invitados y seguí a mi hermana menor. Me llevó hacia la parte de atrás de la tarima, en una parte oculta al público. Con cada paso su furia iba aumentando, así como sus pasos se volvían más pesados.

Cuando se detuvo, señaló una de las tablas de la pasarela.

—¿Puedes creerlo? Ya van tres veces que veo floja esa tabla. ¡Siempre pido que la arreglen y después de un rato ya esta suelta de nuevo!

—¿Por qué crees que pase eso?

—Ni idea. Revisaré los clavos y los tornillos. Quizás son malos. ¿Te imaginas si causan un problema cuando inicie el desfile?

No quise ni imaginarlo. La palabra "problema" se sintió como un aguijonazo en el pecho.

—Hablaré con los encargados de la tarima yo también. ¡Gracias por el aviso, Lana!

Antes de ir a quejarme, decidí pasar a saludar a las chicas en el camerino, sólo para ver si no tenían algún otro inconveniente. Me acerqué despacio y toqué la puerta.

—Chicas... Leni... ¿Todo bien?

—¡No!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y una Leni con un vestido rojo a medio abotonar, desafiante de la ley de la gravedad, asomó de golpe.

—¡Se me despintó una uña! ¡Mira!

Su dedo medio volvió a hacer una inocente aparición, pero esta vez justo frente a mi cara. Lori apareció de inmediato tras ella.

—¡Adentro, Leni! Y tú, Lincoln, ¿Acaso nos estás espiando? ¡Piérdete!

La puerta se cerró, provocando un viento que me despeinó un poco.

Tras ese tierno momento familiar fui a buscar al encargado de la tarima. Lo encontré al otro lado de la estructura, platicando con Stuart. El metiche logró verme y se alejó, no sin antes hacerme un gesto de "míralo a él, no a mí".

Le pregunté al encargado: —Disculpe, señor. Me han dicho que en la tarima hay una tabla que se afloja a cada rato, cerca de los camerinos.

El anciano respondió: —Lo sé, jovencito. Y le pido mil disculpas. El señor Brennan me lo acaba de notificar. Él supone que son los clavos, y tiene sentido. En un momento enviaré a alguien a que reemplace el material. Con permiso.

Se alejó, llamando a gritos a uno de sus trabajadores para que se hiciera cargo.

Me pareció curioso que Stuart también notara el problema con la tarima. ¿Estará tan pendiente de que todo salga bien? ¿Cómo se enteró?

No ganaba nada dándole vueltas al asunto. Me empezaba a dirigir hacia los asientos cuando una voz conocida me ordenó:

—¡Piensa rápido!

¡Un cupcake venía cayendo, como arrojado desde lejos! ¡Y pasaría por encima de mi cabeza! Tenía que retroceder si quería atraparlo. Di varios pasos hacia atrás, un ligero brinco y ¡BUM!

Se me cayó de la mano.

—Grandioso. Ya nada me sorprende del Señor Manos Aguadas —exclamó Lynn, gesticulando a lo lejos. Usaba un pequeño delantal de mucama. ¿Dónde lo he visto antes?

—¡Ahora cómetelo! —añadió de forma autoritaria. Tuve que agacharme de inmediato y tomar un poco de lo de encima. Champiñón y jamón... Muy bueno.

—¡Veo que estás relajado, Lincoln! —dijo una severa voz que me asustó, y no era Lucy. Stuart estaba detrás de mí. Le contesté, pero mi boca llena no permitió que entendiera nada de lo que dije.

—Claro como el cristal.

Tragué a la fuerza, y comenté.

—¡No estoy nada relajado! Estoy pendiente de todo lo que pueda echar a perder el desfile. ¿Y tú qué haces?

—Lo que viste. Darle recomendaciones al encargado de la tarima, además de coordinar con tu padre y tu hermana Lynn el inicio de la repartición de bocadillos. Por si fuera poco, traje algo de maquillaje extra por si tu madre necesita hacer arreglos de emergencia a las modelos. ¿Hay algún aspecto del que no te haya mencionado algo?

Tardé unos segundos en responder:

—¿La modelo japonesa?

—Charlé con ella antes de que entrara al camerino. Es una profesional. Pero deseo evaluar su preparación antes de que salga.

—¿Luan?

—Ella es de quien menos me preocupo. Su desenvolvimiento es admirable.

—¿La música?

—Luna será una DJ, no sólo tocará. Ha escogido buena música para dar ritmo a las modelos. ¡Vamos, Lincoln! No has dicho que quería oír. ¿Qué es lo que no he mencionado?

Me quedé sin otra cosa que decir. Así que aproveché para liberar algo que me estorbaba.

—¿Cuál es tu interés hacia Leni?

Él se quedó callado, con una expresión dura.

—Mi interés es que logre cumplir su sueño. Porque soy su amigo. ¿Quieres saber si me gusta? Pues claro. Leni es una chica preciosa, incomparable. Y ahora te pregunto: ¿Tú también quieres ver triunfar a tu hermanita? No lo creo. Porque has olvidado el por qué se está haciendo el evento este preciso día. ¡No es una fecha antojadiza, muchachito! ¡Olvidaste la parte más importante de este desfile! Pero no te rompas más el coco, niño. Yo nunca lo olvidé. Si me lo permites, iré a hacerme cargo en este momento.

Salió caminando con rapidez hacia los asientos. Lo seguí con la mirada sin poder emitir un sonido y con la mente trabajando a todo vapor. ¿Qué fue lo que olvidé? ¿Por qué adelantamos el evento para este día?

Fue hasta entonces que recordé a Jerome Delmar.


	14. Así empezó el show

14\. Así empezó el show

Tanto planear... Tanta preocupación... Y terminé descuidando la razón de ser de este evento: Jerome Delmar, el famoso diseñador de modas canadiense que, por extraño que parezca, estaría aquí en Royal Woods.

¡Y yo aquí, perdiendo el tiempo mientras Stuart ya lo había previsto todo!

Empecé a buscar al metiche, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Unos minutos después, apareció elegantemente vestido, con un traje color plomo, corbatín azul pastel y una camisa blanca. Juraría que Gil DeLily viste así a veces. Estaba parado frente a los asientos de la primera fila, justo frente a algunos a los que les había colocado un rótulo de "RESERVADO".

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Stuart al notar que no dejaba de verle el corbatín.

—Se te posó una mariposa en el cuello —le dije por alguna razón, invocando el poder de Luan. A él no le causó gracia en absoluto.

Tras un rato después estando paradotes, el rostro del director del evento cambió. Vio a alguien entrando al centro comercial. Un hombre bajo, de piel oscura, cabello escaso y decolorado y una pequeña barba de candado. Vestía un saco sport amarillo y una bufanda blanca. En pleno verano. Fue entonces que supuse que el invitado de honor había hecho acto de presencia.

—Miren quién se acerca —comenté.

—Yo me encargaré de aquí en adelante. No es conveniente que se lleve una mala impresión de este evento.

—Por eso me quiero encargar yo. Creo que sé mejor que nadie lo importante que es todo esto para Leni.

—Y en cambio yo sé mejor que nadie lo que es importante para Delmar. Con tu permiso —respondió con altanería y avanzó hacia el diseñador. Yo hice lo mismo. No iba a dejar que este fulano me superara en nada. Al sentir que lo seguía, Stuart empezó a acelerar el paso, y yo hice exactamente lo mismo.

Fue curioso notar que el señor Delmar venía comiendo un _corn dog_. Quizás supuso que no habría bocadillos en el evento. ¿Nos subestimó? ¿O de verdad le gustan tanto los _corn dogs_?

Stuart lo saludó primero, pero yo no iba a perder el protagonismo.

—¡Señor Delmar! Muy buenos días. ¡Bienvenido sea al...!

—¡"Oro Puro Fashion Show"!

—El mejor...

—...Show...

—...de modas...

—...del mundo ¡MUNDIAL!

—¡Rayos, Loud!

—Pase adelante, por aquí...

—...Tenemos un asiento para usted.

Y ambos le tomamos un brazo al mismo tiempo.

La expresión en el rostro de Delmar cambió de confundida a irritada.

—¡Suelténme! —protestó.

Ni siquiera había terminado de decir esa frase cuando, de forma repentina, un muchacho de unos quince años, anteojos oscuros y un vestuario idéntico al de Delmar se puso frente a él, como protegiéndolo de nosotros. Se veía casi amenazante.

—Tranquilo, hijo —comentó Delmar —Son molestos pero no son un peligro.

—Siento mucho el que este joven lo haya incomodado —dijo Stuart, dirigiéndome una mirada muy fría por unos segundos —lo mejor será que pasen por aquí. Está apunto de comenzar el show de modas, y espero que sea de su total agrado.

—Yo también lo espero. ¿Y tú, hijo?

El chico asintió en silencio. En eso, Lynn y papá se acercaron, solo que ahora lucían unos gorros muy extraños... Parecían cupcakes.

—Oye hijo, ¿podrías probar este...? ¡Ah, tienes visitas!

—Papá, él es el señor Jerome Delmar, nuestro invitado de honor. Lo acompaña su hijo.

—Su nombre es Jerome Junior —comentó el canadiense, y de inmediato mi padre le tomó la mano y le saludó efusivamente.

—¡Esto es absolutamente Lynn-creíble! Es un honor. ¡Y qué casualidad! Mi nombre es Lynn Loud y esta campeona es Lynn Junior!

—Tú disculparás el gorro —le dijo mi hermana al chico, y ambos chocaron nudillos.

Stuart parecía resignado al ser superado en número por Louds, así que dijo: —Debo retirarme. Mil disculpas. Lynn, te lo encargo. Dale al señor Delmar el trato que merece alguien distinguido como él. Con su permiso —y se marchó, al parecer rumbo a los camerinos.

Después de irse, Delmar comentó: —Me alegro que se haya marchado ese petulante. Me interrumpió mi delicioso _corn dog_. Es lo mejor desde que llegué por aquí.

Mi papá los acompañó hasta los asientos reservados. Yo suspiré, decepcionado por el poco entusiasmo del invitado. Di una mirada rápida y el ambiente se había llenado ya. Había muchos rostros conocidos, como las amigas de Leni y Lori, así como varios de mis compañeros de clase, portando rótulos declarándoles su amor a mis hermanas.

Hasta hace dos semanas, cuando Leni ganó el premio, algo como esto no estaba ni en nuestra imaginación. No dejaba de sorprenderme de lo mucho que podemos lograr en nuestra familia cuando trabajamos en equipo. Pero... ¿Habrá valido la pena?

Era ya el momento de averiguarlo.

Luna se colocó los audífonos. Con gran serenidad, esperó a que yo le diera la tan ansiada señal para presionar la tecla "ENTER".

Lisa dio la orden de encender la iluminación especial. En la tarima aparecieron Stuart y Luan, tomados del brazo. Él, ridículo como siempre. Ella... Ya lo dije antes: esplendorosa.

—¡Muy buenos días, estimado público! En este momento, da inicio el evento de modas del año en Royal Woods: ¡Oro Puro Fashion Show! Mi nombre es Stuart Brennan, y quien me acompaña no es una modelo, aunque ustedes no lo crean. Es la famosa comediante local Luan Loud.

—Mucha gracias, Stuart. ¡Bienvenidos sean todos! Les presentaremos en este momento la colección de verano y otoño de "Oro Puro", amorosamente confeccionadas por la talentosa, y nada "lentosa", Leni Loud.

Por lo menos no preguntó al público si había entendido. Stuart prosiguió.

—Aprovechamos para dar un saludo especial a un distinguido invitado: ¡el célebre diseñador canadiense Jerome Delmar!

Los aplausos sonaron con estruendo. Alcancé a verlo sin moverse de su asiento. Pero alguien que estaba la par suya le empezó a animar a ponerse de pie, hasta que lo hizo con una sonrisa y saludando con poca naturalidad. ¿Quién lo animó a levantarse? No importaba. Llegó el momento, y di la señal a Luna.

—Let's Get This Party Started(*) —declaró. Y la música empezó a sonar por el enorme sistema de sonido.

 **(CANCIÓN: "Gold", de Antoine Clamaran)**

—Y sin más que decir, ¡Que inicie el show!

La primera en salir fue Lola. Se oyeron muchos aplausos de quienes la reconocieron. Su vasta experiencia en eventos de belleza se notaba en toda la seguridad que desplegaba. Sonreía con arrogancia y su cabello rubio relucía más que nunca, pero me llamó la atención no reconocer ese vestido tan colorido, azul y rosa. Creí que usaría uno blanco.

Luego, apareció Mizu-chii. ¡Se veía lindísima! Usaba un vestido amarillo, largo y holgado, mientras caminaba con elegancia, portaba un elegante sombrero de paja y mostraba una sonrisa perfecta, como si fuera un retrato muy hermoso.

La tercera en aparecer fue Lori. Ella venía con una minifalda color café y una blusa blanca, además de anteojos oscuros y numerosos collares artesanales. Los que la reconocieron como una de las más populares reinas del baile en los últimos años gritaban de emoción. Pero para ella sólo era motivo para no sonreir y desplegar soberbia. Ni siquiera porque un grito conocido se oía por ahí. ¿Acaso era...?

¡Bobby! Él se encontraba justo a la par del señor Delmar y su hijo. Y además, Ronnie y Clyde se habían trasladado también al área reservada. ¿Cómo era posible?

—¡Pequeño Loud! ¿Estás viendo a Lori? ¡Es lo máximo! —exclamó cuando me acerqué mientras filmaba a su novia. Pero antes que le pudiera preguntar cómo habían logrado estar junto a alguien tan importante, Leni salió.

¿Que le puedo decir a usted? Recuerdo ese momento, y mis ojos se humedecen.

Ella usaba un conjunto de blusa corta sin mangas y una falda cortísima y ajustada. Su vestuario tenía varios colores. La blusa tenía franjas blancas diagonales arriba, con unos adornos negros circulares en la zona de su abdomen, y la faldita era de color anaranjado con una franja azul diagonal abajo.

—¡Ahí estás tú, Pequeño Loud! —gritó Bobby con entusiasmo. Y tenía razón: ese vestuario era una representación mía. La gente rugía de emoción.

Leni me buscó con la mirada, y al encontrarme, sonrió y formó un corazón con las manos.

Me sentí el chico más feliz del mundo por un par de segundos. Algo muy diferente a lo que sentí una media hora después.

* * *

 **(*) "Let's Get This Party Started": Canción de Korn.**


	15. Unos segundos nada más

15\. Unos segundos nada más

Durante unos segundos, fui el Rey del Mundo.

Fue en ese breve lapso que los ojos de todos los asistentes al evento, y los curiosos que pasaban cerca, dejaron de ver a la magnífica rubia desfilando en la pasarela y me vieron a mí, a quien ella señalaba como merecedor de una dedicatoria especial.

—¡Felicitaciones, hermano! —exclamó Bobby, filmando por un instante mi rostro.

—Eres afortunado, Patético —agregó Ronnie Anne.

—¡Asombroso! —comentó Clyde.

—Tiene usted una novia muy detallista. Lo felicito —fue la errónea congratulación del señor Delmar. A los demás se les salió un grito ahogado.

—¡Gracias, señor Delmar, pero ella es mi hermana! Bueno, una de mis diez hermanas.

—Interesante —respondió él, llevándose la mano a la barbilla. Su hijo hizo exactamente lo mismo, pero en silencio. Yo aproveché para preguntar algo.

—Disculpe la pregunta, señor Delmar. ¿Usted conoce a Bobby y mis amigos?

—¡Ah! El joven Santiago... Lo conocí justo antes de venir a este centro comercial. Fui a dar una vuelta al centro de esta ciudad, me interesa conocer lugares y personas auténticas. Justo en el parque estaba este divertido joven vendiendo _corn dogs_. Tanto a Junior como a mí nos pareció ingeniosa la forma en que los preparaba.

Su hijo mostró su aprobación con un pulgar arriba y sin sonreír.

—¡El método de Nini nunca falla! —añadió el novio de Lori.

—Y como de casualidad nos encontramos aquí, lo invitamos a estar junto a nosotros —prosiguió el canadiense.

Clyde terminó de explicar.: —Luego Bobby les pidió que nos dejaran a Ronnie y a mí estar en estos asientos. ¡Tiene la mejor vista del escenario!

—Lo que me sorprende es verte limpio de sangre.

—¿Eso? Eh... Tuve un breve desmayo, nada más. Fui afortunado.

Una voz repentina nos asustó a todos los presentes en el evento. Lucy rompió su récord de sustos apareciendo en pleno escenario.

—Te estuve buscando, hermano. Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

—Ah. Muy bien. Con permiso —me excusé ante un asustado Delmar. Me acerqué a la tarima y ayudé a Lucy a bajarse.

—Antes que nada, lo que Leni hizo fue una... ¿Cuál es la palabra?

—¿Una demostración de gratitud?

—Una ternurita. Me provocó una calidez extraña. Pero volviendo al tema, algo me da un mal presentimiento.

Lucy dijo eso último con un tono inusual en ella. Mostraba una genuina preocupación por algo ajeno.

—¿Cuál es tu presentimiento, Lucy?

—Que algo va a pasar aquí. Algo malo. Algo provocado. Puede que esté equivocada, porque...

—Te creo. Yo he tenido esa mala sensación también. ¿Quieres ayudarme a cuidar que todo salga bien?

Ella sonrió levemente.

—Seguro. Creo que será la única forma que sentirme en paz.

—Lo mismo digo, chica. Vamos a revisar la tarima.

Lucy y yo revisamos el lado izquierdo de la tarima. Agachados, para no distraer mucho a la audiencia, revisamos la parte de abajo y todo estaba bien. Dimos la vuelta para revisar el sector de los camerinos. Ahí vimos a Nobuko de pie, cuidando la entrada y vigilándonos con frialdad.

—¿Nada fuera de orden, señora Nobuko? —le pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Íbamos a revisar el lado derecho de la tarima cuando algo pasó por mi mente. La he revisado ya varias veces, pero no es el único lugar dónde puede pasar algo malo. Miré hacia arriba, y noté los tres pisos circulares que cubren la plaza central del centro comercial. El techo de vidrio iluminaba toda la plaza y dejaba un poco en penumbras los pasillos de cada planta.

—Lucy, revisa la segunda planta. Yo estaré en la cuarta. Cuando revises, sube a la tercera. Ahí nos reuniremos —le ordené. Nos separamos en ese momento, yo dirigiéndome al ascensor mientras Lucy optaba por las gradas.

Tuve que dar dos vueltas al piso para estar convencido de que no había nada sospechoso. Casi toda la gente veía hacia abajo, atraída por nuestro colorido show. Escuché la voz de Luan anunciando que pronto desfilaría la colección de Otoño, y luego a Luna presentando un cambio en la música.

—¡Este Otoño estará funky, chicos y chicas! —exclamó.

 _ **(Canción: "Pressure Off", de Duran Duran)**_

La gente empezó a aplaudir y a mostrar su felicidad. Aproveché la nueva distracción para dar una vuelta más. Casi estaba a punto de concluirla cuando alcancé a ver a Stuart. Ahí, lejos del escenario donde debería estar. Se dirigía con claro nerviosismo hacia las gradas.

Tanto Luna como la asistencia empezaron a corear:

 _Everybody everywhere, feel it in the air_

 _Oh yeah, it's time to take the pressure off_

 _Everybody everywhere, step out into the future_

 _It's time to take the pressure off_

Alcancé a oír a una mujer decir: —Todas esas chicas son tan lindas...

—Es verdad. ¿Y la japonesa? —le comentaba otra.

Yo no le perdí la pista al metiche. No le vi una actitud que fuera normal en él.

Recibí un mensaje de texto de Lucy que decía:

"No hallé nada en la segunda planta. Voy a la tercera"

Le llamé de inmediato.

—Lucy, ve hacia las gradas. Por ahí pasará Stuart. Debemos seguirlo.

—Como digas —respondió mi hermanita.

Él bajó a toda velocidad, pero no lo iba a perder de vista. Un repentino grupo de gente en mi camino me hizo bajar la velocidad. Aún así, me tranquilizaba el hecho de contar con Lucy en las plantas inferiores... Sin embargo, no contaba con lo que ella encontraría ahí.

Resulta que la encontré pegada a la vitrina de una librería en la tercera planta, donde la "oferta de la semana" era un fan book de la Princesa Pony.

—¡LUCY! ¿Viste donde se fue Stuart?

—Emmm... Se me escabulló —respondió ella mostrando los dientes. Segundos después los oculto y volvió a su inexpresiva normalidad. Prosiguió: —Emm... El cabello no me dejó ver.

—Sí. Claro —comenté resignado.

Bajé hacia la plaza central para ver si lograba localizarlo, y no fue nada difícil. Logré ver su feo traje gris escabulléndose bajo el lado derecho de la tarima. Corrí a toda velocidad y me abrí paso entre el público con prudencia. Mientras rodeaba los asientos de honor, alcance a oír a Ronnie Anne llamarme. "Lo siento, Ronnie", pensé para mí.

Y ahora me arrepiento de otras cosas también.

—¡STUART! ¿Qué haces con ese cable? —grité al notar lo que tenía en la mano, agachado bajo la tarima. La música sonaba fuerte ya que los parlantes estaban cerca.

—Mira esto, Lincoln. ¿Sabes lo que es?

—Claro que no. Me gustaría que lo explicaras cuanto antes.

El fulano empezó a salir, dejando el cable misterioso aún atado.

Respondió: —Yo tampoco lo sé. Ése es el punto. No estaba instalado hace un rato. ¡Y si algo está en la tarima sin mi autorización debe ser retirado! Peor todavía, si se tensa podría dañar la estructura. Voy a hablar seriamente con el jefe de los instaladores en este momento.

—¿Qué hacías allá arriba? Creí que eras el maestro de ceremonias.

—Lo siento, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Me puse en su camino.

—¿Te importa? Tengo que reportar esto y subir al escenario —protestó.

—Para tu información, no te creo.

—No me estorbes, muchachito.

El público aplaudió. Tras un rato sin modelos, Leni había aparecido con un conjunto de blusa, chaqueta y pantalón. Se veía muy bien. Gracias a la distracción. Stuart intentó pasar, pero yo se lo volví a impedir. Me puso una mano en el hombro con violencia, y el sonido del cable tensándose nos distrajo a ambos y nos hizo girar la mirada.

El otro extremo del cable, cerca de los camerinos, lo sostenía Nobuko con firmeza.

—¿Una de tus amigas? Lo que faltaba —se quejó Stuart, haciendo una pequeña rabieta.

—¿Que está haciendo, señora Nobuko? ¿Qué no ve que puede lastimar a Mizu-chii y mis hermanas?

Respondió: —Sólo a sus hermanas. La _ojousama_ está aquí.

Una voz conocida exclamó: —¡Nobuko-san! ¿Por qué me delataste?

—Sea responsable, dé la cara.

Mizu-chii apareció malhumorada desde el camerino, lista para desfilar usando un poncho y unos jeans ajustadísimos.

¿Por qué ella?

—¿Tú? ¿Qué pretendes, Mizu-chii? —pregunté de inmediato.

—No te lo explicaré, _Lincoln_. Sólo haz de caso que no has visto nada, ¿okey?. Adelante, Nobuko-san.

Mi impulso al escuchar eso fue correr hacia ellas. Cuando Nobuko dio el primer tirón, yo había sujetado también el cable pero lo halaba en dirección contraria. Stuart intentó ayudarme a halar, pero la fuerza de Nobuko ya me había dominado. Escuché una pieza metálica desprendiéndose de la tarima. Y después otra, y otra...

Cuando empezaron a sonar tablas resquebrajándose, escuché a Stuart gritar: —¡Leni!

La tarima empezó a hundirse. Vi a Leni detenerse, ver confundida hacia el colapsante piso y perder el equilibrio. La gente se puso de pie y gritó de miedo cuando las tablas cedieron, haciendo que Leni cayera hasta el suelo y los camerinos se tambalearan. Mamá abrió la puerta, con Lily en brazos, para que Lola y Lori pudieran salir antes que el cuarto también se derrumbara.

La música se detuvo.

Papá, Lana y Lynn corrieron a auxiliar a Leni, pero cuando estaba a punto de acercarme, logré ver a Mizu-chii y a Nobuko saliendo por uno de los pasillos. Qué cobardía. No las iba a dejar escapar, así que cerré los puños y corrí tras ellas. Doblaron hacia la izquierda, y cuando hice lo mismo sentí que alguien me derribó. Era Mizu-chii, quien me puso una rodilla encima para que no me levantara.

—Esto no es contra ti, _Lincoln_. Espero que no me odies.

—¡Si es contra mi familia, es en mi contra! ¿Y a qué se debe que de repente yo ya no sea tu _Rinkan_? ¿Es otra mentira?

—Soy una caja de sorpresas. Pero ésta es mi favorita.

Se agachó y me dio un beso en la boca. Algo con lo que cualquiera hubiera soñado, en ese momento, me pareció repugnante.

—Ojalá te vea pronto, guapo —dijo, y salió huyendo a toda velocidad.

Cuando me levantaba para evitar su escape me di cuenta que Ronnie Anne había visto esa escena desde lejos. Quedé enmudecido al verla con un rostro atónito, y tampoco pude decir ni una palabra al verla alejándose de mí. Cuando corrí hacia ella para explicarle lo que pasó, una maltrecha Leni salió a mi encuentro.

En su rostro perfecto había marcas de golpes. Pero sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me indicaban que había más dolor emocional que físico, en especial porque, según temí, también vio ese odioso beso.

—¡Leni! ¿Estás bien?

Me dio una bofetada.

—Esto... Esto es por hacer llorar a Ronnie Anne.

Papá, mamá y varias de mis hermanas llegaron a traerla y a recomendarle que no siguiera de pie, que reposara. Escuchar llorar a Leni me causó más dolor que el golpe.

Yo me fui a una esquina, aparte de mi familia, y me senté en el suelo casi desplomándome. Sin levantar la mirada sentí la leve presencia de Lucy, quien se sentó a mi lado con lentitud y me fue abrazando. Lo necesitaba como nunca antes.


	16. Secuelas

16\. Secuelas

—¿Estás bien, hijo?

Después de unos minutos sentado en el suelo junto a Lucy, en completo silencio, fue la pregunta de papá la que me hizo levantar la mirada.

Le quise decir que no, que me sentía de lo peor. Sin embargo, le contesté que sí. No quería ser un problema adicional para ellos ese día.

Alcancé a ver a mi familia rodeando a Leni, quien ya había dejado de llorar. Stuart estaba con ellos, y en cierto momento nuestras miradas se entrecruzaron por sólo segundos. Creo que ambos desviamos nuestras miradas al mismo tiempo. Luego, el encargado de la tarima llegó a hablar con ellos.

Clyde y Bobby se acercaron a mí a toda velocidad: —¿Te sientes bien, Linc? Tienes una mejilla un poco enrojecida —preguntó mi amigo.

—Y los labios un poco... maquillados —notó Bobby.

—Estoy bien —respondí, limpiándome la boca con la mano. Aproveché para preguntar: —¿Dónde está Ronnie?

—Está en los asientos, pero me dijo que no quiere hablar contigo. No sé qué habrá pasado.

—Es un malentendido. Quisiera de verdad hablar con ella. ¿Podrías ayudarme, por favor?

—Lo intentaré. Aunque está muy molesta. Recupérate, hermano —respondió, y se fue tras darme unas palmaditas.

Me quedé explicando a Clyde lo que había pasado cuando noté que alguien se excusaba del grupo familiar y se acercaba a mí. Era Luan. Se veía ilesa: me alegré de que alguien tan cercana a la tarima no hubiera resultado lastimada.

—Hola, Linky. Si te sientes bien, no te sientes y ven con nosotros.

—No quisiera chistes en este momento, Luan.

—Aunque me veas sonreír, hablo en serio. La familia no está completa sin nuestra bolita de nieve.

Volví a agachar la mirada.

—¿Aunque yo haya tenido que ver con este fracaso?

—Tú no debes responder por las acciones de esas mujeres. No te vamos a culpar de nada, al fin y al cabo ellas nos engañaron a todos por igual.

—Luan tiene mucha razón. Además, tu intención siempre fue ayudar a Leni con su proyecto —comentó Clyde.

Me atreví a preguntar por ella.

—¿Crees que ella me odie?

—Por ahora su mente está nublada. Es decir, más de lo habitual. Será mejor esperar hasta mañana para que hables con ella. Pero como dije, nada se arreglará si antes no te pones de pie —respondió mi hermana, y me tendió su mano. Lucy se paró e hizo lo mismo que Luan. Fue en ese momento que decidí levantarme y enfrentar lo que pasara.

Al reunirme con mi familia, Mamá me recibió con un abrazo y el resto de mis hermanas se veían preocupadas por mí... Menos Leni. Ella desvió la mirada y no dijo una palabra.

Me preguntaron si estaba bien, y me aseguraron que la administración del centro comercial ya estaba procurando dar con las responsables del desastre. Tras un par de minutos de conversación, Bobby se acercó, pero no con Ronnie, sino con Delmar y su hijo. El novio de Leni se encogió de hombros cuando sintió mi mirada decepcionada.

Fue Stuart el primero en reaccionar.

—¡Señor Delmar! Mil disculpas por los problemas en el evento... Asumo la responsa...

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Eso ya no tiene remedio —fue la respuesta que recibió, en la que tanto padre como hijo alzaron la mano para que detuviera sus explicaciones.

Luego se dirigió a nosotros.

—Disculpen que interrumpa su momento familiar. Le pedí al joven Santiago que me trajera a ustedes. Me preocupa la señorita. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—¡Estoy bien! Gracias por preguntar, señor Amigo de Bobby —contestó Leni, con la bella sonrisa que tanto extrañaba ver.

—Leni... Él es el señor Delmar. ¡Es un diseñador famoso! —le dijo Lori en voz baja.

—¡Qué bueno que diseña, señor! Yo también, por cierto. Ah... —el tono alegre cambió cuando, al parecer, analizó las circunstancias— ¿No se asustó con lo que pasó?

—Sí, pero mi hijo me protegió del caos. Él sabe artes marciales, ¿saben?

El chico hizo una reverencia, como de karateka. Su padre prosiguió, dirigiéndose de forma ceremoniosa a Leni.

—Sólo vengo a decirles que disfruté mucho del espectáculo y que usted, señorita, tiene un futuro muy prometedor en el mundo de la moda. En definitiva, no dudo de que usted es auténtica. Usted no diseña para expertos petulantes, como los que abundan en esta industria. Usted lo hace porque ama hacerlo. En su trabajo siempre noté un sentimiento especial. Y empiezo a sospechar que es el amor de su familia lo que usted plasma. Fue lo primero que noté en su evento.

Todos escuchamos lo que Delmar nos decía en un silencio profundo. Alcancé a ver el rostro de desconcierto de Leni, quien solo desviaba la vista para observar de reojo a papá y a mamá.

—Supongo que les gustaría saber cómo fue que logré inferir lo que acabo de contarles —preguntó el diseñador. Leni asintió en silencio y con rapidez. —Fue cuando la vi con ese diseño dedicado a su hermano. No sólo fue ingenioso y bien realizado... Tuvo eficacia. ¿Sabe que el diseño en sí es un acto de comunicación? Debe darnos un mensaje. Y créame, señorita Loud, el mensaje llegó a todos los que conocen a su hermano.

Todos reaccionaron con alegría, felicitando a mi hermana por su trabajo. Pero en la expresión de ella no había ni un rastro de felicidad. Todos esperábamos que comentara algo dulce, algo típico de ella. Pero no escuchamos nada aparte de un triste "Muchas gracias" para el señor Delmar.

Por supuesto que eso me dolió. Quería verla orgullosa de haber decidido hacerme ese homenaje. Solamente que ahora decidí ya no deprimirme. Ya no estaba dispuesto a sentarme en un rincón a hundirme en sufrimiento...

Esta vez era mi turno de llevarle un mensaje.


	17. El mensaje

17\. El mensaje

El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso.

No era usual que un viaje familiar en Vanzilla fuera carente de bullicio. Eso, lejos de tranquilizarme, me inquietaba. En más de una ocasión deseé poder saber lo que mi familia pensaba y si tenía que ver conmigo. Luna, quien se sentó a la par mía, en cierto momento me echó el brazo encima sin decir una palabra. Quizás para recordarme que, aun sin decirlo, no había odio hacía mí.

Por mi parte, era la imagen de Mizu-chii, primero traicionando a mi familia y luego besándome a la fuerza, las que empezaban a surgir en mi mente. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Nunca creí que alguien que siempre lució amistosa y cooperativa fuera a estropear nuestro trabajo de semanas en pocos segundos. En cambio, me rehusé a pensar otra vez en el llanto de Ronnie y la bofetada de Leni. Estaba decidido a remediarlo sin caer en depresión nuevamente.

¿Necesito decirles qué hubo de triste cena esa noche? Cupcakes.

Y Leni seguía sin siquiera verme a los ojos.

Todos nos acostamos más temprano de lo usual. Para variar, no pude dormir bien. En parte, porque también recordé algo que pasó cuando nos despedimos del señor Delmar.

—Ahí les dejo mi dirección de correo y mis redes sociales. Tanto es el aprecio que tengo por la señorita Leni y su familia que deseo, si me lo permiten, mantenerme en contacto con ustedes. Creo con firmeza que "Oro Puro" merece tener una segunda oportunidad de exhibirse. Les deseo la mejor suerte del mundo —había comentado el canadiense antes de retirarse con su hijo. Esa era una buena noticia, pero nadie parecía demasiado entusiasmado.

Lo que me llamó la atención fue que Stuart se separó de nosotros y habló en privado con Delmar. ¿De qué habrán hablado? Espero que no haya salido con sus lambisconerías de nuevo. ¿Y por qué pensé en ese fulano? Decidí que ya no tenía caso dar tantas vueltas a un asunto que ya pasó y que debía dormirme.

Después de todo, aunque yo no lo sabía, al día siguiente iban a suceder varias cosas.

Pasé muy ocupado la mañana del domingo. Creo que me ofrecí a hacer múltiples actividades para dejar mi encierro y mantener mi mente activa. Jugué a las atrapadas un rato con Lynn, ayudé a Luan a lavar los platos del almuerzo, fui invitado de honor en una fiesta de té de Lola, e inclusive encendí un puntero láser para la diversión de Cliff, el gato. Tanto se estaba divirtiendo el felino juguetón, que al saltar hacia la puerta para "atrapar" la lucecita se abrió de repente y golpeó a un visitante. Un intruso, mejor dicho.

Terminó arañando con histeria la delicada cabellera de Stuart, quien no lograba quitárselo de encima. Leni salió de inmediato con una gran sonrisa... Para él, no para mí.

—¡Awww, que lindos! ¡Me encanta verlos jugar!

Al ver a mi hermana, sacó fuerzas de donde no habían y se arrancó al gato de la cabeza, además de algunos cabellos.

—¡Hermosa! ¿Qué tal seguiste? ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Pues sentí algo extraño al despertar... Pero sólo era saliva en mi mejilla. ¡Gracias por el consejo para meditar!

Alcancé a verle a Stuart una mueca de un par de segundos cuando ella mencionó lo de la saliva, y de seguro yo también la hice.

—De nada, princesa. Ya sabes que te mereces estar feliz, aunque otros te traigan problemas que nunca solicitaste.

Mientras entraban, recibí la mirada incendiaria del metiche. Ya empezaba a aburrirme esa hostilidad, sin mencionar que estaba siendo ignorado por partida doble. Cuando ellos tomaron asiento en la sala, yo me excusé y fui a mi cuarto. Se me acabó la diversión, pero para el resto de la familia no fue así: felizmente lo recibieron y conversaron un rato.

Si el panorama estaba tan desfavorable para mí, ¿imaginan qué motivo fue capaz de hacerme salir de mi auto-exilio?

Escuché a Leni decir que saldría un rato. Con Stuart.

Okey, la situación es ésta. Ambos me odian, y con justa razón. Yo invité a la traicionera Mizu-chii al evento y, por lo tanto, soy culpable de echar a perder semanas de trabajo junto con el sueño de mi hermana. Pero simplemente no puedo dejar de sospechar de Stuart. Lo vi actuar extraño en el centro comercial, y como siempre, toda su actuación sospechosa gira alrededor de Leni.

Quizás haya echado a perder el show de modas con mis acciones, pero no dejaré que pase algo malo por quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Así que justo cuando el motor de su auto arrancó (no trajo su motocicleta esta vez), los seguí en mi bicicleta a una distancia prudente. La Operación "Pasar Desapercibido y Descubrir Cuál es la Verdadera Intención de Stuart, y de paso hallar un nombre más corto para esta operación", había dado inicio.

Se dirigieron primero al centro comercial. Ahí los espié (disfrazado de vigilante bigotón) mientras ella compraba unos zapatos. Él parecía aburrido. Yo no me cansaba de adivinar lo que ella haría al analizar cada zapato que se probaba. La he acompañado seguido.

Los espié (disfrazado de perro San Bernardo) cuando se detuvieron un largo rato frente a una tienda de mascotas. Ella me observaba con unos ojitos maravillosos en forma de corazón, mientras baba de verdad fluía de mi hocico de felpa. El fulano jugaba con su celular.

Los espié (disfrazado de mesero regordete con bigote francés) cuando se sentaron en uno de los cafés al aire libre del centro. Después de ordenar, vi a Leni hablando y gesticulando con emoción mientras el sujeto nada más la escuchaba con un poco de aburrimiento. ¡Ingrato! Cómo quise que ella me dirigiera la palabra a mí... Que me dijera "Linky" con su dulce vocecita y que me halara del brazo adonde ella quisiera... ¡Pero tuve que haber metido a toda la familia en aquel lío! Si nunca hubiera sugerido esa idea a mi hermana en aquella incómoda noche, todo seguiría como antes, sólo que con más dinero, y...

—¡Deja de mirar a la clientela y atiende a esas que acaban de venir! —me reclamó otro mesero en voz baja, indicándome con discreción a dos ancianas que tomaban asiento cerca de Leni y Stuart. Me tuve que acercar a ellas; lo bueno era que me daría oportunidad de escuchar lo que mis objetivos decían.

—Bienvenidas, señoras —saludé, fingiendo la voz —¿Qué desean ordenar?

—¿Qué me recomienda, joven? —comentó la anciana de anteojos gruesos. Antes de responder lo primero que se me ocurriera, escuché la voz de Stuart diciendo: "¿Sabes lo que pensé cuando te vi en la pasarela?"

—¡Porquerías! —comenté enfadado. Las ancianas se asustaron al oírme. Para corregir mi imprudencia, completé: —Es decir... ¡Marranada de Chocolate! Es... Masa danesa rellena de crema pastelera sabor chocolate. ¿Les gustaría?

Ellas sólo asintieron sin hablar, y con un rostro de miedo. Me aparté con pena y me moví más cerca de la puerta, donde pudiera escuchar a mi hermana y al metiche. Fue entonces que él comentó:

—Me inspiró a comprarte esto.

El rostro de Leni expresó una gran sorpresa. Yo no alcancé a ver qué le estaba mostrando. ¡Necesitaba verlo! Decidí acercarme con cualquier excusa.

—¿Todo bien con su orden, señorita? —les pregunté, fingiendo la voz.

—Lo que no está bien es su panza —respondió Stuart. ¡Se me estaba cayendo!

—¡Rayos! —exclamé, sin fingir la voz y retrocediendo del susto. El fulano se puso de pie y me arrancó el bigote.

—¡LINCOLN! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Sin saber qué responder, vi hacia Leni. Ella me veía sorprendida, con un collar plateado en sus manos. Me quedé sin nada de qué acusar a Stuart, así que sólo me tocó hablar con Leni.

—P... Puedo explicarlo, pero... Leni. Lo que más quiero es pedirte disculpas. Yo... Quise darte el mejor evento del mundo, pero ya ves... ¡Yo mismo lo eché a perder!

—¡CÁLLATE! —exclamó ella, poniéndose de pie. Los demás clientes nos observaban.

Leni prosiguió: —Soy yo quien te pide disculpas, Linky. Yo... No había entendido por qué siempre hiciste tanto por mí. Hasta que un día Lori me comentó de la cosas que se hacen para dar un mensaje. Y yo... decidí darte un mensaje también. Pero luego te hallé ahí en el suelo, pensé lo peor... ¡Y te di una bofetada! ¡Lo eché a perder!

—¿De qué hablas, Leni? —preguntó Stuart.

—¿Y ahora cómo lo remedio? ¿Cómo? —continuó ella, con la voz quebrantada.

Leni...

Yo respondí: —Sólo sonríe. Todo lo he hecho por tu sonrisa. No hay nada mejor en esta vida que verte feliz. Capté tu mensaje, y me encantó. Soy yo quien hizo mal trayendo a esa loca.

—¡Yo te pedí que fuera nuestra amiga! ¡Es mi culpa! Tú solo seguiste mi capricho.

—Y lo seguiré haciendo con gusto mientras te haga feliz. Lo prometo.

El mesero de hace un rato se nos acercó molesto.

—¿Qué? ¿Un impostor? ¡Fuera de aquí! —me ordenó.

—¡Nos vamos todos! Paga la cuenta y salgamos, Stu —fue la reacción de Leni. Él pagó de mala gana y nos fuimos a su auto. Yo me subí en el asiento de atrás, después de guardar mi bicicleta. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Leni se metió junto a mí, y me abrazó. A Stuart le tocó esperarnos un rato.

Ya de regreso en casa, Leni se despidió con alegría de Stuart y entró. Antes de que yo la siguiera, Stuart me tomó del brazo.

—Escucha bien esto. Hace un año, mi primer gran show se echó a perder, y no por mi culpa. Mi segundo gran show, mi oportunidad de redimirme ante mis colegas, al que le puse todo mi esfuerzo... Fuiste tú quien lo echó a perder trayendo a alguien que YO no autoricé. ¿Y ahora pretendes estropear mi relación con Leni?

—No pretendo echar a perder la relación de nadie. Tú escondes algo, y lo voy a descubrir —respondí disimulando el miedo que sentía.

—Deja de jugar al superhéroe, niño. No escondo nada. Son tus celos los que te hacen ver alucinaciones. Te recomiendo que dejes esa actitud de novio inseguro para que no arruines el viaje que haré con tu hermana.

—Un momento... ¿Cuál viaje?

—Que te lo explique tu amada familia —contestó, soltándome del brazo y dirigiéndose a su auto.

Así fue que me enteré del viaje a Montreal.


	18. Disfruten el viaje

18\. Disfruten el viaje

¿Montreal? ¿Alguien sabe algo sobre Montreal? ¿Tiene canales como Venecia, una torre como la Eiffel, o playas de arena dorada?

¿Qué tan romántica es? ¿Más que Royal Woods, o nada romántica?

¿Por qué Leni? ¿Y por qué con Stuart?

Tenía un listado respetable de preguntas que hacer a mi familia acerca de ese sorpresivo viaje del que, al parecer, todos ya sabían menos yo.

Cuando entré a la sala, mis padres veían televisión. Alcancé a ver que Leni subía las escaleras con su bonito meneo de caderas, pero eso no me distrajo de comenzar mi interrogatorio.

—¡Hola, hijo! ¿Saliste un rato? —preguntó papá.

—Sí, y gracias a eso me enteré acerca de un viaje.

—¿Con Leni y Stuart? Sí, partirán en un par de días hacia Montreal con tu papá. Yo no podré acompañarlos aunque Leni haya insistido —respondió mamá.

—Pero... ¿En qué rayos piensan? ¿Acaso no temen por la seguridad de Leni? ¿Y acaso nadie más aparte de mí sospecha de Stuart?

Noté una pequeña mueca de desconcierto en ambos al escuchar mi última pregunta.

—¿Desconfiar? ¿Por qué haríamos eso? Sería ingrato de nuestra parte desconfiar de quien ha ayudado tanto a tu hermana sin cobrar un centavo —fue lo que papá respondió.

—¡Y acaba de regalarle un collar de plata a Leni!

—Nos lo contó. Él pide permiso para todo lo que hace con Leni —dijo mamá.

—Además, lo noté bajando del último piso del centro comercial cuando debió estar abajo cuidando el show. ¿No les parece raro?

—La joyería queda en el último piso. Nos dijo que lo compraría ahí. ¡Ya hemos comprado ahí! —me respondió ella, algo molesta.

Papá intervino: —Lincoln, nos parece bien que te preocupes por Leni, pero no hay motivos para que desconfíes de Stuart. Él fue el que nos consiguió la oportunidad de trabajar con Delmar en Canadá.

Fue entonces que me lo explicaron. El señor Delmar ofreció a Leni una invitación al Festival de la Moda de Montreal. Aunque es menos importante que los de Nueva York o Milán, es el evento de modas al aire libre más grande de Norteamérica. Delmar patrocina un segmento dedicado a los talentos nuevos, ¡y los diseños de Leni serán presentados ahi! Aun mejor, será con modelos profesionales facilitadas por el canadiense.

—Y todo es un logro de Delmar con Stuart. Ahora, si me lo permites, hijo, estoy viendo mi programa de cocina favorito. Ojalá enseñen a hacer poutine. ¡Iré a Montreaaaaaal!

Mamá rió con las palabras de mi padre y se aferró a su brazo. Yo quise seguir hablando acerca de los peligros de Stuart... Pero ya me había quedado sin nada con qué acusarlo.

Me retiré abochornado hacia el segundo piso.

¿Imagina usted cómo me sentí en ese momento? Seguramente no. Sólo quería hablar con Leni.

Toqué a la puerta de su habitación, y Lori abrió. Se veía molesta.

—¿Qué rayos quieres, Lincoln? Leni y yo estamos charlando.

—Disculpa Lori, solo quiero preguntarle algo breve a Leni. ¿Será posible?

—¡Pasa, Linky! —dijo la modista con alegría desde adentro.

Lori me dejó pasar de mala gana. Leni estaba sentada en su cama, abrazando un cojín y con el collar nuevo frente a ella, puesto sobre el colchón.

—Ojalá no pierdas el hilo de lo que me contabas —se quejó la mayor de mis hermanas. Me senté junto a Leni mientras veía de reojo a Lori salir de la habitación. Costó iniciar la conversación: parecía que tenerme enfrente la tenía nerviosa... Y lo mismo iba para mí.

—Así que... ¿Montreal, eh? —pregunté por fin.

—¡Sí! Habrá un festival de moda y el señor Delmar quiere que lo visitemos. Dice Stuart que los parques son muy bonitos, y que hay uno desde el cual tienes una vista maravillosa de la ciudad, que la comida es buena, y se oye mucha música en la calle...

—Creo que ahí hablan francés...

—Creo que sí. Les voy a preguntar cómo se dice "pan francés", para cuando queramos desayunar. ¡O podemos pedir tostadas francesas, también!

Esa frase me pareció más graciosa que cualquier chiste de Luan. Así es ella: logra hacerme feliz aunque ni siquiera se lo proponga.

—De seguro estás muy emocionada por ir.

—No te imaginas cuánto... En especial por viajar en avión. Ojalá no pasemos demasiado cerca del sol, pero sí a la par de algún arcoiris. Sería bonito, ¿verdad?

—Sería muy bello. Yo también lo espero. ¿Sabes algo? Yo... Espero que disfrutes ese viaje con Stuart. He sido un poco desconfiado con él, pero veo que todo lo que ha estado logrando al final es por tu bien. Hasta te regaló este collar. No creo que alguna vez me llegue a disculpar con él, pero al menos pienso no ser un estorbo de ahora en adelante. Te felicito por tu viaje.

Ella no contestó. Por su mirada perdida imaginé que no había procesado todo lo que le dije. Pero lo haría, tarde o temprano. Me levanté y simulé mi mejor sonrisa.

—Gracias, Lori. Era importante lo que quería decirle —dije a la mayor cuando salí, quien al parecer notó lo postiza de mi expresión. Seguí sin detenerme hasta mi habitación y me encerré, para acostarme boca abajo de inmediato.

"No hay nada peor en el mundo que darse por vencido", pensé tras varios minutos de tener la cabeza en blanco. Entonces recordé una lucha que todavía no estaba terminada.

Me puse de pie y con mi celular marqué el número de Ronnie Anne. Me la pasé caminando de un lado a otro de mi reducida habitación, pero nunca contestó. Ya era muy tarde para ir a visitarla. Tendría que esperar hasta mañana lunes, y eso significaba que la noche sería interminable. Rayos...

Ya no podía hacer nada.

Alguien tocó a mi puerta. Abrí de inmediato, y ahí estaba ella.

Leni estaba usando una chaqueta deportiva color rosa, con una capucha que no lograba cubrir su rostro malicioso, en contraste con lo abrigada de su parte superior, en la inferior tenía nada más unos shorts púrpura y unos botines de suela taqueada. Sobra decir que se veía bien.

—¿Te gusta? Algo así pienso llevar al viaje —dijo mientras modelaba, para después añadir: —Y esto llevarás tú.

Del suelo tomó una chaqueta de color marrón y unos pantalones negros para correr.

—Espera. ¿Yo? ¿Adonde iremos?

—¡Duh! A Montreal, ¿no? ¿Lo olvidaste?

Sentí que abrí los ojos más de lo normal.

—¿Yo? ¿Iré a Montreal? Pero... ¡No lo sabía! ¡No me lo habías dicho!

—¿No te lo había dicho? Oooopsie...

—Creí que era un viaje solo con Stuart y papá... De verdad eso creí.

—Se lo dije a Stuart en el café. Supongo que él no te lo dijo. Quizás se lo olvidó, o algo así. A mí me pasa seguido. Pero... ¿Creíste que iría sin ti? ¿El chico más importante en mi vida? No estaría feliz si mi hermanito se quedara aquí mientras yo tengo el mejor viaje de mi vida. Abrígate bien cuando estemos allá, recuerda que si se llama Montreal es porque está en un monte. Bueno, te veo luego. ¡Descansa, Linky!

Guiñó el ojo, y cerró la puerta.

Quedé mudo. Quería decir algo, pero un nudo invisible atrapaba toda palabra dentro de mi garganta. Así que decidí correr, alcanzarla antes de que se encerrara en su habitación y abrazarla por la espalda. Ella se detuvo, y tras un par de segundos inmóvil se puso en cuclillas y me abrazó.

—Empiecen a empacar. Saldremos pasado mañana —nos dijo papá asomándose por las gradas. Pero nuestro abrazo no se interrumpió.

¿Alguien sabe algo sobre Montreal? Pregúnteme pronto. ¡Se lo contaré todo! Si tiene playas, o canales, o cosas así. Y de verdad quiero que en el viaje nos encontremos el arcoiris más grande del mundo. Leni se lo merece.


	19. Asunto pendiente

19\. Asunto pendiente

Llevábamos ya dos horas sentados en las bancas del aeropuerto. Papá revisaba una guía turística de bolsillo acerca de Montreal, Leni parecía distraída revisando las aplicaciones de su celular, Stuart estaba mensajeando furiosamente, al parecer a su agente de viajes, y yo solo veía hacia el suelo, con la mente llena de recuerdos acumulados. Los primeros, relacionados con Ronnie Anne Santiago.

El lunes por la mañana traté de contactarla a primeras horas, justo antes de entrar a clase, pero no me fue posible. La veía callada en clase, haciendo ese lindo puchero que luce cuando está tensa y presume de estar tranquila. Lo cual me indicaba que mi presencia la alteraba y, por lo tanto, aún podía enmendar las cosas.

Me encargué, con un poco de ayuda, que le llegara un pequeño avioncito de papel hasta su escritorio. Cuando Ronnie levantó la vista, notó que a un par de pupitres adelante estaba la persona que se lo había enviado: Cookie, quien le sonrió con ternura y le hizo señas para que desdoblara el papel. Mi novia no parecía muy interesada en hacerlo, pero entonces Cookie dijo en voz baja:

—Yo que tú, lo leyera... Es de _tú sabes quién_ , después de todo.

—Eso no me motiva —fue la seca respuesta de Ronnie

—Pues tú lo motivas a él. Sabes bien que te adora... Todas quisiéramos que alguien como él nos mandara mensajes.

Cookie. Una maravillosa amiga con la que puedo contar.

Lo último que ella dijo hizo que la morena desviara la mirada, y tras unos segundos, desdoblara el avión. Mi mensaje decía:

"Siento mucho que hayas visto algo tan desagradable, pero todo es una confusión. Toda mi familia, Bobby y Clyde saben bien lo que pasó. Por eso me duele que tú sigas pensando mal de mí. Espero que no olvides lo valiosa que eres para mí y lo triste que me ha puesto notar tu sufrimiento."

Yo estaba tan nervioso que decidí dejar de ver la escena. En cierto momento sentí el hielo de su mirada.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, así que le pedí a Clyde que me deseara suerte y corrí hacia ella. Por suerte éramos de los últimos en abandonar el salón.

—¡Ronnie Anne! —grité al ver que se alejaba. Ella se detuvo y me dirigió otra fría mirada. El pasillo empezó a quedar solitario.

—¿Qué quieres, Patético? —respondió. Ya empezaba a extrañar el sonido de esa palabra.

—Quiero que me perdones. No por lo que viste, ya que no fue mi culpa, sino por haberte hecho sentir mal. Desde aquella noche en el restaurante franco-mexicano me prometí a mí mismo que no te volvería a hacer sentir triste. Y fallé este sábado.

—Deberías oírte. Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

—¡Lo sé, todo esto es una locura! ¡Hasta estoy pidiendo disculpas cuando en realidad yo fui la víctima de otra persona! Pero la verdad es... Mañana iré de viaje a Canadá, y durante esos días en que esté ausente anhelaré estar contigo. Hablarte. Jugar contigo. Así que lo que necesito es la seguridad de que tras ese largo y estresante tiempo podré visitarte, para que me digas "Patético", golpees mi espalda, salgamos a jugar y al final comamos pizza. ¿Crees que será posible?

Los ojos de Ronnie vieron hacia abajo, y luego hacia los lados. Como si no pudieran enfrentar los míos. Con dificultad respondió:

—Odié verte así. ¡Lo odié con todas mis fuerzas!

—Te comprendo. Puedes golpearme si quieres. A Leni le sirvió.

Ronnie empezó a respirar más rápido. Alzó el puño, y de inmediato el miedo me hizo cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor. Nada pasó. Abrí los ojos, justo a tiempo para ver su puño chocando contra mi mentón. Retrocedí solamente dos pasos tras el impacto, pues ella me tomó del brazo.

—Patético... —dijo casi llorando.

Yo no respondí. Sólo le tomé las manos, y nos quedamos viendo en silencio. El abrazo vino segundos después.

El resto de recuerdos tenía que ver con los preparativos para salir de viaje, al día siguiente.

Yo acababa de llenar mi maleta, en la que tenía mi laptop, un par de mudadas de ropa y mi cámara fotográfica. Me aseguré de que nadie me observaba, mucho menos Lynn, para también meter a Bun Bun. Sonreí de satisfacción, y la voz de Lucy me hizo saltar y casi botar la maleta.

—Buen viaje para Bun Bun, también.

—Ah... Gracias. ¿Pasa algo, Lucy?

—Solo quería comentarte que tuve un sueño.

Ay, rayos... Que Lucy tenga sueños es un mal augurio.

—Dime... ¿Qué soñaste?

—Que Leni y tú regresaban muy felices del viaje. Y que contaban cosas extraordinarias de la ciudad...

¡Un buen augurio! Justo lo que estaba necesitando.

—...Pero no recuerdo que hayas traído a Bun Bun de regreso.

Eso me hizo sacar a mi peluche en menos de un segundo.

Más tarde, íbamos en Vanzilla con rumbo al aeropuerto. Ya me había despedido de Ronnie y de Clyde antes de partir, y seguía charlando con ellos desde mi teléfono. Leni iba en el Punto Dulce. Junto a ella estaba Luan, y yo a la par de la comediante. Nos ubicamos de esta manera porque Luan así lo solicitó.

—Espero que hayan tomado suficiente vitamina B, o se les puede ir el avión, ¿entienden? —nos comentó con entusiasmo viendo a ambos lados. Leni contuvo la risa mientras un quejido colectivo contrastaba con la carcajada de Luan.

—Por ratos les tengo envidia, chicos —dijo Lynn con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No es solo por estar lejos de los malos chistes que su viaje es envidiable! Admito que me gustaría hacer un recorrido por el Centro de Ciencias de Montreal. Se dice que es una vista inigualable —nos confesó Lisa.

Lori reaccionó: —O ir de compras... Nos traerás algo, ¿verdad?

—¡Un animal extraño, por ejemplo! —dijo Lana, levantado los brazos.

Todas mis hermanas empezaron a dar sus sugerencias de qué traer. Menos una, quien expresó lo que de verdad sentía en ese momento.

—Aunque... Es obvio que el mejor regalo es que regresen pronto.

Todos nos quedamos callados. Nadie hubiera esperado un comentario así de melancólico viniendo de Luan, en especial tras haber estado diciendo chistes hace unos cuantos segundos. Ella tenía una sonrisa bastante fingida.

—¡Es una broma! Tráiganme muchas cosas divertidas, y cuéntenme cómo son los mimos de allá —expresó de inmediato con un rostro más feliz. Pero no le creímos. Siempre he notado su cercanía con Leni, pero... ¿conmigo?

Creí que solo yo la extrañaría más que a nadie.

Leni le echó el brazo.

—Seguro, Luan. Quiero traerte algún lindo vestido amarillo que me encuentre. Uno que tenga flores, como te gustan.

—¡Gracias, me parece flor-midable!

Su chascarrillo nos confirmó que nada había cambiado mucho, después de todo.

Por fin llegamos. A la entrada nos esperaba Stuart, con la misma maleta de la otra vez y todavía otra más. Parecía feliz de que llegáramos, aunque de seguro era debido a Leni, nada más.

—¡Bienvenidos, familia Loud! —exclamó. Leni corrió y casi se arrojó encima de él, dándole un tierno abrazo. Ver esa escena me recordó lo que le prometí a ella: iba a dejar de interferir entre ellos dos. Ya era notorio de sobra que yo empezaba a tomar el rol de villano. Decidí portarme como todo un hombre, así que me acerqué y lo saludé con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué tal, Stuart? Cuánta puntualidad.

Él parecía asombrado, y no lo culpo. Nunca lo había tratado con esa amabilidad.

—Hola, Lincoln. Lo mismo va para ustedes. Yo vine hace un par de minutos.

—¡El gran Stu! —dijo con entusiasmo mi padre, mientras le echaba la mano al hombro. —¿Listo para el mejor show de tu carrera?

—¡Como siempre! La pregunta es... ¿estás listo tú?

Ambos rieron hasta que el flash del celular del Lori los desconcentró.

—¡Literalmente esto va para historia!

—Eso, o les da histeria cuando el avión despegue. ¿Entienden? —fue el innecesario comentario de Luan.

Mamá se acercó con Lily en brazos.

—Un momento... Este viaje no inicia sin la autorización más importante.

Se acercó a Stuart y le colocó a la menor de mis hermanas junto a su mejilla. El diseñador se puso un poco rígido de los nervios, pero el beso que recibió le hizo sonrojar. Los demás viajeros también recibimos uno, menos Leni, quien recibió dos y le dio como diez a cambio.

Después de charlar un rato, me aparté del grupo y me acerqué a donde estaba Luan.

—¿Listo para partir, Linc? —dijo al verme cerca.

—Claro que sí. Espero que si se te ocurre un nuevo chiste me lo mandes de inmediato. Necesitaré reir lejos de casa, ¿sabes?

Sus ojos me vieron con ternura.

—Cuenta con ello. Cuídate mucho, y cuida a Leni.

Cuando se acabó la cálida despedida, nos quedó la espera.

Tras dos horas de estar sentados en las bancas del aeropuerto, Leni me preguntó:

—¿Cómo te sientes de que ya casi estemos en otro país y en una ciudad diferente, Linky?

—Emocionado. ¿Y tú?

—¡Muy emocionada también! Tanto, que no sabía que traer en la maleta. ¿Y a ti te costó arreglar todo antes de salir?

Me gustó esa pregunta.

—Pues unas cosas fueron más difíciles de arreglar que otras. Pero todo era valioso, así que valía la pena hacerme cargo. Me queda la seguridad de que estaré en paz mientras nos encontremos allá.

Sin embargo, segundos después pensé: "Rayos... Debí haber dejado a Bun Bun en la maleta. Pobrecito".


	20. Montreal

20\. Montreal

Desde el cielo, Montreal se ve como un islita en forma de boomerang, en medio de bosques y rodeada por el río San Lorenzo. Así fue como Leni y yo la apreciamos al acercarse el descenso, pegados a la ventanilla, sonriendo con la boca abierta a más no poder. Al ir acercándose el aterrizaje, y tras tanto haber visto mapas, empecé a reconocer varias de las vistas más populares. Ahí estaba el estadio Olímpico, el parque de Mont Royal, y hasta creo que alcancé a ver la Biosfera.

La estadía en el aeropuerto no fue tan engorrosa. Puedo asegurar que nos costó más salir de nuestro propio país. Y supongo que, debido a eso, los cuatro teníamos una notoria mejoría en nuestro ánimo.

—Alguien nos estará esperando a la salida. Delmar aseguró que tendríamos alguien de confianza que nos llevaría a donde fuera necesario —nos comentó Stuart.

—Genial, muy considerado de su parte. ¿Y tienes algún número de esa persona? —preguntó papá.

—Dijo que lo reconoceríamos fácilmente. Aunque en realidad...

Entonces Leni interrumpió la plática.

—¡Ahí está! ¿Lo ven?

Todos nos sorprendimos por el entusiasmo tan repentino que derrochaba.

—¿Ver qué? —dijo papá.

—No lo veo... ¿Dónde? —pregunté yo. No necesité seguir buscando, ya que ella me tomó del brazo y me llevó corriendo hacia la zona en que se estacionan los taxis. Ahí estaba un sujeto mayor, con sombrero hipster y bigote espeso, sosteniendo un rótulo que decía: "Laúd Family".

—¡Ahí lo dice clarito! —nos dijo, señalando con el dedo mientras daba saltitos.

—¿Es por casualidad usted mademoiselle Leni Laúd? —nos preguntó el hombre, manejando perfectamente nuestro idioma pero con un fuerte acento francés.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Trés bien. Lo supuse, monsieur Delmar dijo que sería una jovencita bella con un joven de cabello blanco. Mi nombre es Alban Bouchard. ¿Y monsieur Stuart Brennan está presente?

—¡Sin duda! —exclamó Stuart, surgiendo en medio de nosotros dos, casi como lo haría hecho Lucy. Añadió: —Soy Stuart Brennan, y acompaño a la familia Loud. Ellos son...

—Mademoiselle Leni, garçon Lincoln y... Monsieur Lynn Laúd.

—Es "Loud" —corrigió papá un poco serio.

—Eso dije. Laúd. Pasen por aquí.

Nos llevó a su amplio automóvil, y nos ayudó a introducir las numerosas maletas que llevábamos: eran vestidos de Leni que se mostrarían en el evento. En el camino hacia el hotel tuvimos la dicha de ver el paisaje de la ciudad, en esa temporada en que se notaba el cambio de primavera a verano.

—La gente se ve muy alegre en las calles —comentó Leni mientras veía por la ventanilla. Junto a ella estaba yo, y en la otra ventana iba Stuart. Papá iba adelante, junto a Alban.

Nuestro guía respondió al comentario de Leni: —Es el verano, Mademoiselle Leni. Trae una magia que transforma la ciudad. Espero que tengan una estadía lo suficiente larga para disfrutar todas las actividades que se realizan.

—¿Actividades? Eso suena interesante. ¿Hay festivales de música? —fue lo que papá preguntó en ese momento.

—¡Del género que desee! Tenemos jazz, rock, reggae... y hasta hay uno de comedia.

—¡A su hermanita Luan le habría fascinado el de comedia! ¿No creen, niños?

—¡Ella les habría pateado el trasero a todos ellos, papá! —respondí entusiasmado.

—Creo que debí traerla a ella también. Pobrecita —dijo Leni con melancolía.

Stuart al parecer notó el cambio de ánimo de Leni y le señaló una colina que se notaba en el horizonte.

—Tranquila, hermosa. Lo que puedes hacer es enviarle fotos desde ese lugar. A ella le encantarán

—¿Qué lugar es ese, Stu?

—Es Mont Royal, un bello parque. ¿No es así, Alban?

—¡Es correcto! En Mont Royal hay muchos árboles y flores, y se puede caminar o pasear en bicicleta. También hay un cementerio muy antiguo que les gusta a los turistas, pero lo mejor es el mirador. No se lo deben perder. Podemos ir luego si lo desean.

—¡Sí! —dijimos en coro mi hermana y yo —¿Podemos, papá? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos?

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Tranquilos, niños. Por supuesto que vamos a ir, quiero enviarle unas buenas fotos a tu madre desde ahí.

Por fin llegamos al hotel Holiday Out. Leni había propuesto pagarnos un hotel aun más caro, pero se lo negamos de inmediato. No era nuestro propósito hacerla gastar demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, los viajes y la traída de los vestidos también fue algo en que gastó mucho dinero. Igualmente fuimos considerados con las habitaciones: Leni tenía una para ella sola, y el resto estuvimos en otra justo frente a la suya.

Tras dejarnos a la puerta de nuestras habitaciones, Alban nos dijo:

—Volveré en dos horas, por si desean ir a pasear. En caso de cualquier emergencia, les dejo mi número de celular.

¿Adivinan qué fue lo primero que hicimos los hombres al llegar a la habitación? Desplomarnos en nuestras camas y dar una pequeña siesta. Aunque sospecho que Leni siguió despierta en la suya, por alguna razón. Es por haberla visto tan entusiasmada, de seguro.

O quizás porque ella me despertó casi dos horas después.

—¿Linky? ¿Hermanito?

Su suave mano acariciaba mi cabello cuando abrí los ojos.

—Leni...

—¡Ya casi viene el señor Alban! ¿Estás emocionado por ir al parque?

—Por supuesto... Va a ser bonito.

—Sí. En especial porque aprovecharé para decirte algo importante. Me voy a mi cuarto.

Y salió de la habitación, después de estrellarse con la pared.

Fue lindo abrir los ojos y verla sonreir a mi lado. Me hizo recordar, de un modo más agradable, cuando me despertó aquella noche sobre mi vieja cama, cubriéndome la boca... Lo que pasó esa noche nos trajo hasta aquí, con todos sus aspectos buenos y malos.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, pensando en mi hermana, y sentí un rostro muy cercano al mío...

¡Stuart! Esa carota siempre mal afeitada estaba a la par mía. Me hizo sentarme de un susto.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Leni? —preguntó en voz baja pero con un tono afligido.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa, Stuart?

— Sólo quiero saber eso. Si ella te dijo algo... Algo extraño.

—¿Extraño? Ella nunca dice o hace algo extraño. ¡Lo peor que ha dicho es que eres su amigo!

—¡Hablo en serio, Loud!

Papá se levantó, y eso hizo retroceder y alejarse a Stuart.

—Mmmm... Qué buena siesta. Y justo a tiempo. Ya pronto vendrá Alban. ¡Alístense, muchachos!

—Eeeeh... ¡Yo siempre listo, como buen boy scout! —contestó el ex metiche tras unos segundos de titubeo. Me vio a los ojos, y me hizo una seña que supongo significaba "hablamos luego".

Lo cual no pensaba hacer.

Alban llegó a la hora prometida y nos invitó a salir. Abordamos su vehículo, ubicados en los mismo asientos que al llegar, y llegamos por fin al parque, a una hora en que empezaba a oscurecer.

—¿No es peligroso o inoportuno estar en el parque de noche? —preguntó mi padre.

—¡Ni una cosa ni la otra! Es un buen momento para visitarlo. Como ve, hay mucha gente aún por aquí.

Era cierto. Mucha gente paseaba y se divertía. Los cuatro turistas nos vimos unos a otros, como si nos volviéramos cómplices de la diversión.

Paseamos al lado de un hermoso estanque rodeado del bosque y aproveché para enseñarle algo de ciclismo a Leni tras rentar un par de bicicletas, y esta vez no se cayó (mucho). Tomamos algunas fotos en un antiguo cementerio de más de ciento cincuenta años, con mausoleos tan impresionantes que no era necesario ser Lucy para admirarlos.

Lo único malo del paseo es que me atacó un mapache. ¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo? Creí que los mapaches canadienses serían más amables.

Alban fue un excelente guía. Nos mostraba alegremente todo lo que podía ver y hacer en el parque. Incluso reservó lo mejor para el final, cuando empezaba a caer la noche.

—¿Han disfrutado el paseo? —nos preguntó.

—¡Sí! —dijimos los cuatro en coro.

—Pues déjenme decirle que no lo han disfrutado. Lo harán en este momento.

Nos llevó caminando por un largo sendero hasta que llegamos a una amplia edificación conocida como el Chalet. Arriba, se encuentra el mirador de Kondiaronk.

Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos al contemplar los miles de edificios y sus luces multicolores. Montreal es una ciudad asombrosa, y eso que solo habíamos visto el parque hasta entonces.

Pasamos más de media hora contemplando ese bello paisaje nocturno. Los tres adultos estaban a un lado, platicando animadamente sobre la ciudad y lo animada de la vida nocturna. Leni y yo seguíamos juntos, rodeados por una brisa que hacía ondular su cabello rubio y un resplandor que hacía brillar sus ojitos. Fue entonces que ella aprovechó para hablar conmigo.

—Linky, ¿recuerdas cuando rompimos tu cama?

—¡Claro! Está difícil que olvide eso. ¿Por qué?

—Esa noche me diste los mejores consejos que me han dado. Que aprovechara la oportunidad. Que enfrentara mi miedo. Y que cumpla mi sueño más grande. ¡Y gracias a eso estoy aquí, con una felicidad que no te puedes imaginar! Yo... Yo no sé muchas cosas. Yo sólo sé que soy tonta. Pero tengo muy claros mis sentimientos.

Tocó mi mano.

—Te amo, Linky. Siempre he estado muy feliz de que tú seas mi hermanito pequeño, el que me ha apoyado y me ha tenido paciencia cuando he necesitado ayuda.

—Es porque yo también te amo. Toda mi vida has estado ahí, llenándome de abrazos y besos, reconfortandome cuando estoy triste... Por eso me asusta de que alguien llegue y te aleje de mí. Que te olvides de...

Me echó el brazo. Yo hice lo mismo.

—Nunca podría olvidarte. Eres la parte favorita de mi linda familia —dijo ella, para luego añadir: —Si yo te golpeé tras lo que pasó en el show, fue porque te vi con esa mujer, y me sentí muy mal. Pero no debí hacerlo. Te hice sufrir, y me arrepiento de eso. Es por eso que haré algunas cosas por ti para evitar que te sientas triste de nuevo.

Iba a preguntar de qué estaba hablando, pero ella cubrió mi boca con un dedo y me dio un beso en la sien.

—Tranquilo.

Seguimos así un largo rato. Papá nos llamó, y fuimos hacia él de inmediato, tomados de la mano. Nos retiramos del parque y fuimos al centro histórico, donde paseamos en sus calles adoquinadas y escuchamos a los músicos callejeros mientras comíamos en un pequeño bistró. Al final, regresamos al hotel. Y nuestras manos nunca se soltaron.

Tras platicar un rato y ver las fotos que habíamos tomado, me despedí de Leni en su puerta.

—Buenas noches, Leni.

—Buenas noches, bebito. Descansa.

—No te levantes muy tarde. Prefiero que seas tú quien me despierte, como hoy en la tarde.

—Okey. Pondré la alarma. Bye-bye.

La puerta se cerró, y yo corrí a mi habitación. Puse mi laptop y activé la videollamada para charlar con Ronnie Anne. Ella alegremente me saludó y me preguntó por mi viaje. Fue una charla muy buena, pero no dejé de pensar en lo que Leni me dijo.


	21. El encuentro

21\. El encuentro

Estoy más que seguro que nadie ha tenido un amanecer mejor que el mío.

Abrí los ojos, y lo primero que vi fue el rostro sereno de Leni, cuya alegría iba aumentando mientras me veía despertar. La tenue luz de la mañana en la ventana de la habitación era el trasfondo perfecto para su adorable presencia en camisón blanco.

—Buenos días, príncipe. ¿Qué tal dormiste? —me dijo en voz baja mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

—Buenos días, Leni. Dormí bien, pero despertar ha sido muy bello esta vez —respondí sonriendo, y noté como ella se sonrojaba un poco. Entonces me preguntó:

—¿Quieres venir a mi habitación? Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

En su habitación, mi hermana me modeló dos conjuntos diferentes. Me dijo que ambos le parecían ideales para reunirnos con el señor Delmar, pero no lograba decidirse por uno. El primero era una blusa blanca con mangas hasta los codos, junto a un pantalón color _beige_ con franjas cafés a lo largo. El otro era una blusa holgada color rosa de mangas cortas, acompañada de una falda azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. La decisión no era fácil: Como he dicho, Leni Loud tiene el poder de vestirse hasta con un saco de abono y hacerlo ver hermosísimo.

—Los dos te quedan bien. Ponte el que quieras.

—Quiero usar el que tú quieras, Linky. Di el que te gusta más a ti, para que sientas orgullo de mí cuando esté en ese evento.

—¿Sentir orgullo? ¡Claro que estoy orgulloso de ti! Eres muy talentosa y entusiasta. No me queda la menor duda de que impresionarás a mucha gente de la industria de la moda con tu trabajo. Es más... Tanta fe tengo en tu buen gusto, que lanzaré una moneda para elegir cuál traje usarás, y sea cual sea el resultado te verás radiante.

Le pedí una moneda. Decidí que "cara" sería el traje con pantalón, y "sello" sería el traje con falda.

Lancé la moneda, y al atraparla, ambos nos acercamos para ver el resultado. Cayó "cara". El traje con pantalón.

Los dos nos vimos mutuamente.

—¡Mejor el traje con falda! —dijimos a la vez. Y reímos.

Media hora después, papá y Stuart estaban ya listos para nuestro encuentro con el empresario. En el caso de éste último, había renovado su look. Dejando de lado su estilo motociclista, ahora vestía una chaqueta de vestir y una bufanda con colores que combinaban. Así es, una bufanda en verano. Nunca entenderé a ese sujeto.

—¡Cuánta elegancia, niños! Serán los mejores vestidos del día —nos felicitó papá. Yo me había vestido según Leni me lo recomendó, con camisa naranja de mangas largas y jeans negros ajustados. Me sentía extraño al principio, pero luego admití que me veía muy bien. Falta de costumbre, nada más.

Stuart opinó sobre mi hermana: —¡Me encanta el conjunto que elegiste, hermosa! Déjame ver... ¡Usaste los criterios que discutimos la otra vez para elegirlo!

Yo decidí responder por ella: —No tienes idea de cuánto usó tus criterios.

—¿Los usé? —dijo ella, viéndome con desconcierto. Yo guiñé un ojo, y ella soltó una pequeña risita segundos después. Espero que haya entendido.

Tras unos minutos en el vestíbulo, Alban pasó a recogernos. El viaje fue un poco menos placentero, ya que esta vez Stuart se sentó entre Leni y yo. Lo curioso es que no habló tanto con mi hermana, sino conmigo.

—¿Sabías que el francés que se habla aquí es diferente al de Francia? ¿Y que es, de hecho, un francés antiguo que ya no se habla en Europa?

—Interesante —respondí secamente.

—Pero algo de verdad curioso es que los edificios en el centro de la ciudad, por ley, no pueden medir más de 120 metros de altura... ¡Es para que no sean más altos que Mont Royal! ¿Lo imaginas?

—Altamente interesante —contesté, en modo Luan.

No era que lo que él nos contaba fuera aburrido... Era que me tenía separado de Leni, justo en un momento, en una situación en que no deseaba separarme de ella ni un segundo. Haber estado con ella esa noche, contemplando la ciudad desde el mirador mientras confesábamos lo que sentíamos, fue un instante que no creo olvidar jamás. E inclusive, dijo que haría algo para que no me sintiera triste otra vez. ¿Será algo como el traje en el desfile? ¿O será algo más complicado?

Pensando en eso, me estiré para verla, y la vi distinta. No tenía su típica mirada perdida de felicidad. Su mirada era dura y hacia el piso. Parecía estar genuinamente concentrada en algo. "¿Tendrá algún problema? ¿Será culpable este metiche?", me pregunté.

El edificio de tres pisos al que llegamos tenía una elegante fachada antigua, con grandes letras blancas que decían "Delmar" en la entrada.

—¿El Mar? —preguntó mi hermana.

—No, no, no, mademoiselle... Es "Delmar". Es la oficina central del jefe —explicó Alban de inmediato, mientras bajaba a abrirle la puerta del auto.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Cree que se acuerde de mí, señor Alban?

—Él la ha estado esperando a usted y a su familia con ansias. Son sus invitados especiales para el evento de futuras estrellas del diseño.

Después que bajamos y entramos al edificio, la recepcionista parecía emocionada al identificarnos como la familia Loud. No era exagerado eso de que el señor Delmar nos esperaba con ansias.

Un minuto después, él y su hijo se encontraban frente a nosotros. Vestían iguales ropas, como la vez anterior.

—¡Bienvenidos, señorita Leni y familia Loud!

Todos le devolvimos el saludo con entusiasmo.

—Espero que les haya servido la ayuda de Alban. Es una persona de mi absoluta confianza.

—¡Fue un excelente compañía, señor Delmar! Nos intimidaba un poco venir a esta increíble ciudad, pero su colaboración nos hizo sentir como en casa —explicó papá, echando una mano al hombro del motorista.

—Fue un gusto. Ahora si me disculpan, debo introducir su equipaje. Los saludo luego, familia Laúd.

Eso le borró la sonrisa a papá, pero no impidió que Leni lo despidiera con alegría.

Delmar prosiguió: —Pasen por aquí. Lo primero que debemos planear será un video que se presentará en la conferencia. En él, varias modelos lucirán los diseños de la señorita Leni.

La palabra "conferencia" empezó a preocuparme.

—En cuanto a eso de la conferencia... ¿A qué se debe? —le pregunté mientras caminábamos.

—La señorita Leni estará junto a mí y hablará un poco acerca de su colección. Lo que la inspiró, lo que le gusta diseñar... Asuntos simples.

Todos sabíamos que no hay temas suficientemente simples para Leni. Supongo que por eso papá le preguntó a mi hermana:

—Leni, cariño... ¿Estás segura que podrás explicar tu colección de diseños y responder las preguntas que te hagan?

—Sí, papi. Lo haré con gusto. Y verás que nadie me superará —respondió ella. Eso nos sorprendió. No tanto por ser afirmativa, sino por la seguridad tan contundente que desplegaba. Justo tras notarlo, Stuart me dio un leve codazo. Al verlo, él me hizo un gesto con las manos, como diciendo: "¿Qué fue eso?".

Yo empezaba a notar lo que inquietaba a Stuart. Pero no me pareció muy importante. De todos modos quería hablar al respecto de eso con el fulano a la menor oportunidad.

Entramos a lo que parecía un estudio de fotografía, de color blanco, con lámparas y un biombo. Delmar nos presentó a un fotógrafo y a un camarógrafo que producirían el video y otro material promocional.

—Junior, ¿Podrías traer a las modelos? —le dijo entonces al muchacho. Él asintió y salió a toda velocidad de la sala. En menos de un minuto regresó con dos hermosas y sonrientes mujeres, una rubia y otra de piel oscura. Junior caminaba entre ellas, sonrojado y mal disimulando una sonrisa. Admito que eso me causó un poco de gracia.

—¡El joven Jerome Jr. es un éxito entre las chicas, según veo! —clamó con picardía mi padre. Delmar padre rió.

—...Igual a mi lindo hermanito —dijo Leni repentinamente, y me abrazó. Está de sobra decir que me encantó esa reacción. Por desgracia, Stuart llegó y nos separó.

—No creo que sea conveniente retrasar el inicio del video. ¿Podrías darle indicaciones a las modelos acerca de tus vestidos? Te alcanzaré en un rato, hermosa —dijo, y luego me tomó del brazo.

—¡Oye! —exclamé.

—Ven por acá, amiguito. Hay algo que debo decir —explicó, con una sonrisa más falsa que el cabello de Lisa. Me llevó hasta afuera del estudio, y se le borró el gesto postizo.

—Muy bien, Lincoln... Necesito que me digas lo que te haya dicho Leni entre ayer y hoy.

—¡Un momento! Antes que nada, creo que necesito saber a qué se debe tu actitud extraña en ese mismo período. ¿Hay algo que necesites contarme? ¿Le has hecho algo a Leni?

—No exactamente. La verdad es que... A ella le afectó cierta... información que le compartí la tarde de nuestra cita, el domingo.

—¿Qué clase de información? —pregunté de inmediato. Mi amada Leni prometió que haría algo para que no me sintiera triste otra vez. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Y esa mirada extraña en el auto... ¿Tendrá que ver?

Él no respondió. En lugar de eso, dijo: —Lincoln... Necesito que voltees hacia la izquierda, con total discreción. En silencio.

Se veía nervioso. Me impactó tanto verlo así, que obedecí sin cuestionar.

Al final del pasillo, a mi izquierda, se veía la recepción. Un elegante hombre de edad hablaba tranquilamente con la recepcionista. Y junto a él vi a una chica bellísima, con un vestido cortísimo y un magnífico cabello teñido de rojo que jamás deseé volver a ver en mi vida.


	22. Pasión

¿Esto es una broma? ¿Qué rayos hace Mizu-chii aquí? ¿Y quién será ese hombre que está con ella?

Lo repetiré una y otra vez: Esa escultural mujer, con sus magníficas curvas, su vestido blanco corto y su cabello rojo, era lo peor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque ella es la traición encarnada. ¡Solo por eso!

La mezcla de sorpresa y rabia que sentí al verla estaba a punto de hacerme gritar cuando Stuart me tapó la boca.

—¡Silencio, te dije! ¿O quieres que nos descubra? —me regañó él con severidad. —Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es que su presencia nos altere. Hay que estar siempre preparados para confrontarla.

El hombre elegante y ella sonrieron a la recepcionista para luego despedirse y dirigirse al otro pasillo. Fue hasta entonces que Stuart me quitó la mano.

—¿P-pero qué rayos está pasando? ¿Qué planea hacer esa mujer aquí? —pregunté alterado. Segundos después, formulé la pregunta clave: —¿Acaso… Tú sabías algo de esto?

—Era justo eso lo que te iba a contar antes de que la viéramos. No miento.

—Okey… Adelante.

El ex metiche guardó silencio por un instante.

—Leni también lo sabía. Fue por eso que vino hasta aquí.

Iba a lanzar otro grito de sorpresa cuando me tapó la boca de nuevo.

—¿Quieres guardar la calma? Voy a ser breve, para que dejes de sobresaltarte como loco.

Carraspeó y prosiguió.

—Yo sabía de la existencia de este evento, dedicado a futuras estrellas del diseño, por tener tantas amistades en el mundo de la moda. Delmar nos invitó gracias a mis hábiles gestiones. ¿Y a qué se debió mi interés? Fue tras recordar el ensayo general, cuando mencionaste que la japonesa estaría primero en Chicago.

—¡Es cierto! Ella mencionó en un videochat que iría a Montreal después de Chicago. Lo había olvidado.

—Pues gracias, "amiguito". Tuve que buscar a una conocida que trabaja en la organización del Festival de la Moda para confirmar si una tal Mizuki Yawara, el nombre que aparece en los correos, participaría en este certamen.

—¡Oye! ¿Cómo obtuviste los correos?

—Se los pedí a Lisa, y me los facilitó de inmediato. Me hizo jurar que le diera una lección a la bastarda… Y me dijo que no mencionara que usó esa palabra.

—Ya lo hiciste, "amigote".

—Como sea. El punto es que sí apareció como participante. Luego tuve un videochat con Leni. Estaba bastante triste y desanimada... Nada de lo que le mostraba o le contaba parecía animarla, incluso me confesó que ya no deseaba seguir con "Oro Puro". Fue entonces que se me ocurrió invitarla a un café y… Preguntarle si lo que quería para estar feliz era… Vengarse.

Me quedé sin habla por unos segundos. Giré la vista, y vi a mi hermana hablando animadamente con las dos modelos.

—Pero… ¿Qué dijo Leni?

—¡Eso la animó! Empezó a decirme que la japonesa era la culpable de todo y que por su culpa tú habías sufrido. Que merecía un castigo. ¡Leni quiere de verdad confrontarla! Es más, me hizo prometer que no te lo contara nunca. He roto su promesa porque estoy consciente de que no es lo correcto.

Una voz melodiosa nos interrumpió.

—¡Liiiiinky!

Mi preciosa hermana me hacía señas para que fuera a su lado.

Stuart dijo en voz baja: —Hablamos luego. No le digas que te conté esto, ni tampoco a tu padre. Solo cuídala.

Se alejó de mí, rumbo a la recepción. Yo respiré hondo y fui hasta donde Leni, quien me presentó ante las modelos.

—¿Verdad que es lindo? ¡Pero les advierto que viene conmigo! —dijo juntando su mejilla con la mía. Yo sonreí un poco apenado, pero no me sentía bien. Si los disparates que Stuart acababa de contar eran ciertos, esa criatura angelical y perfecta tenía su corazón de oro manchado por el deseo de venganza. ¡Lo que menos necesitaba en un paseo tan asombroso como el que habíamos tenido hasta entonces!

Aunque… Era posible que Stuart estuviera mintiendo o exagerando. A él lo conozco desde hace como una semana y, en cambio, he estado en los brazos de mi hermana desde que tengo memoria. La conozco de sobra, y mucho mejor que él.

Me quedé sentado junto a papá, contemplando la sesión de fotos y la filmación del video. Esas modelos se veían muy bien usando los diseños de la colección de otoño, y la música rítmica que había al fondo parecía ayudarles a posar.

—No te imaginas lo orgulloso que me siento de tu hermana, hijo —comentó de repente y sin dejar de ver la sesión. —Tu madre y yo siempre sentimos que Leni, con su pureza y su ingenuidad, tenía un gran talento artístico. Cuando la veíamos jugar, o hablar acerca de la forma en que tu madre la vestía, nos dábamos cuenta de que esa era su pasión.

—Ella es lo mejor del mundo —respondí yo.

Viéndome a los ojos, comentó: —Muy cierto. Por eso te aconsejo, hijo. Descubre lo que te apasiona y conviértelo en tu forma de vida.

Tras escuchar eso, pensé en cómics. Pero también pensé en Leni y mi familia, y eso es algo por lo que pelearía con gusto.

—Gracias por el consejo, papá —dije con una sonrisa.

—De nada, Linc. Es mi trabajo.

Esperé una pausa en la sesión para acercarme a mi hermana.

—¡Hola! ¿Te gusta cómo va la sesión? —preguntó ella al verme cerca.

—Me encanta. Y creo que al terminar deberíamos ir a celebrar. ¿Adónde te gustaría ir de paseo?

—¿De paseo? Estar aquí es como un paseo para mí. ¡Hasta tengo nuevas amigas! —respondió, y al escuchar eso las dos modelos voltearon hacia mí y me saludaron desde donde reposaban.

—Yo me refería a algo ajeno al evento. Para que te distraigas y te relajes. Podemos buscar algo para Lori o Lola en las tiendas departamentales, o quizás solo ir a comer algún postre. Me preocupa que te pierdas algo de diversión…

Mientras yo hablaba, una canción que yo sabía que le gustaba a Leni empezó a sonar. La canción era **"Feels"** de Calvin Harris. Eso la distrajo, y una sonrisa mágica apareció en su rostro.

Ella dijo, moviendo la cabeza con ritmo: —¡No te preocupes! ¡Solo baila!

Empezó a bailar frente a mí, levantando un poco las manos y meneando sus caderas. Yo empecé a retroceder, claramente intimidado, pero ella me tomó del brazo y me atrajo hacia sí. Cuando el personal del estudio notó lo que pasaba, empezó a aplaudir al ritmo y alguien subió el volumen de la música. ¡Hasta papá estaba entusiasmado! Stuart asomó por la puerta, y en una fracción de segundo estaba junto a Leni, tomándola de la cintura y bailando con ella.

Verla sonreír para él me hizo recordar que yo no estaba siguiendo mi pasión en ese momento.

Aproveché uno de sus giros para tomarla del brazo y empecé a hacer mis pasos más locos y divertidos. Eso la hizo reír, y nuestro público no dejaba de celebrar. El ex metiche refunfuñó con disimulo, agarró confianza y la llevó a su lado, bailando de la forma más desvergonzada que usted pueda imaginarse. Justo cuando Leni se sonrojaba al verlo, papá se levantó y detuvo la danza mundana del fulano. La discusión de los dos era el fondo perfecto para que mi turno prosiguiera, recibiendo todas las sonrisas y los movimientos cadenciosos de mi hermanita.

"Tú no te mereces este mundo, Leni" pensé. "Tú, que lo alegras a cada instante con lo que dices, lo que haces, lo que inspiras, mereces un paraíso tan magnífico como tú. No puedo darte eso, pero sí puedo alejarte de todo el mal que pulula es esta Tierra".

En ese momento había descubierto lo que me apasionaba.

Leni me tomó de la mano.

—¡Ven! —dijo con alegría mientras me sacaba del estudio. Papá y Stuart seguían discutiendo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté.

—¡A la calle! ¡Quiero ver a toda esa gente que se alegra por la llegada del verano! Es lo que más me gustó al llegar a esta ciudad.

—Lo que ordene, señorita —dije guiñando el ojo.

Justo al salir del pasillo con entusiasmo nos topamos con alguien.

Con Mizu-chii.

Rayos.

—¡Lincoln! Mira qué casualidad. ¿Viniste a buscarme? —dijo con un gran sonrisa.

—Hazte a un lado, Yawara. No quiero saber nada de ti.

—Oye, qué grosero. Me consuela saber que tu boquita hace cosas más dulces que las que dices.

Iba a apartarla con la mano, pero Leni se me adelantó. Con un rápido movimiento la puso contra la pared, y le noté esa dura mirada que traía en el auto, cuando estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Eso me asustó.

—Dijo que te hicieras a un lado —habló, en tono amenazante.

—¡Calma! Ya estoy por alejarme. Tengo mucho que preparar para el Festival. ¡En serio!

Leni la soltó. La japonesa se arregló el cabello rojo y empezó a seguir su camino, diciendo entre risas:

—¡Suerte con lo que hagas, Leni! ¡Ojalá aquí también _caigas_ bien!

Me enfureció lo último que dijo, pero decidí ignorarlo por el bien de mi hermana. Ella se quedó de pie, viéndola alejarse. Me le acerqué e intenté tomarle de la mano otra vez, pero me la rechazó.

—Ya no quiero salir.

—Vámonos. Ignora eso.

—Lo siento. Debo hacer algo.

Y entró al estudio, diciendo: —¡Stuart!

Todo lo que no quise creer terminó siendo real.


	23. Mil formas

23\. Mil formas

El señor Jerome Delmar sólo había apartado un momento de su apretada agenda para recibirnos cuando llegamos a su empresa esa mañana. Después de que inició la sesión de fotos y la filmación del video, se había retirado a su oficina privada para revisar las hojas de especificaciones de una colección planeada para la temporada de invierno próxima. Justo antes de iniciar la tarea, dedicó un minuto para prepararse un tazón de _poutine_ , esa afamada comida reconfortante que adoran en Canadá.

Qué lástima que yo haya decidido perturbar su momento de confort. No por maldad, pero sí para que me confesara algo muy importante.

—¡Señor Delmar! —había exclamado yo mientras abría la puerta de golpe, haciéndole pegar un pequeño grito y arrojar su cuchara hacia atrás.

—¡Joven Lincoln! ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó asustado desde su asiento. Aún ahora me siento mal por haberlo incomodado.

—Disculpe la molestia, pero necesito que me explique a qué se debe que Mizuki Yawara se encuentre en este edificio.

—Un momento... ¿De quién habla?

Iba a explicar con un poco más de histeria lo que había presenciado cuando algo me golpeó la espalda y me hizo caer, perdiendo la agresividad en el proceso. Era Jerome Junior.

—¡Tranquilo, Junior! Es sólo el joven Lincoln —dijo su padre. El chico se apresuró a levantarme, con una vergüenza notoria. Yo solo le sonreí, igual de apenado.

—Disculpe a mi hijo. Él se toma muy en serio la tarea de protegerme. ¿De quién necesita saber?

—De una modelo llamada Mizuki Yawara. Ella fue quien saboteó el show de modas de mi hermana Leni.

Escuchar eso le hizo tomar el teléfono y preguntarle a la recepcionista acerca de esa visitante indeseable. Tras un minuto de charla, me explicó:

—Siento mucho que la hayan encontrado en este lugar, pero no está aquí por voluntad mía. Ella será la modelo emergente que promoverá uno de mis colegas en el evento general, así que vinieron a hacer un trámite rutinario.

Escuchar eso me hizo volver a perder la calma.

—Un momento. ¿Ella va a estar aquí también mientras Leni se presenta ante los medios? Usted sabe lo mal que quedó mi hermana tras ese horrible percance, ¿verdad?

—Lamento que deba ser así. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Es una contratación ajena.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Y qué puede hacer Leni?

Tras una breve pausa, sugirió:

—Lo mejor es que ella conserve una actitud profesional. Que separe su rencor personal hacia la señorita Yawara mientras dure el evento.

—Un momento... ¿"Actitud profesional"? ¿Cree que Leni, con lo que le pasó, sea capaz de mantenerla? Yo lo dudo, ella es una chica muy frágil.

El tono amable del señor Delmar se desvaneció con rapidez.

—Entonces la señorita Leni deber reconsiderar si dedicarse a una carrera como diseñadora es una buena idea. En este ámbito tan competitivo deberá tratar con rivales y sentirá hostilidad con frecuencia. Si no está preparada, y por el bien de la organización, me temo que no podré incluirla en mi evento. Por desgracia, hablo muy en serio.

Estuve casi diez segundos en silencio. Luego, apoyé las manos en su escritorio y le dije de frente:

—No será necesario. Ella será profesional.

—Perfecto —fue su escueta respuesta.

...

Estaba claro que no iba a perder todo lo que habíamos logrado hasta el momento. Pero no tenía idea de qué hacer. Para comenzar, decidí buscar a Leni, y la encontré charlando con Stuart en uno de los sofás de la recepción. Vi su dorado cabello desde atrás, y por los movimientos de su cabeza parecía que hablaba en voz baja.

Ella lo tomaba de las manos mientras no me había visto.

—¡Lincoln! —clamó Stuart al verme.

—¡Linky! —dijo mi hermana con una súbita sonrisa a la vez que le soltaba las manos. —Espero que no te hayas asustado por mi reacción ante esa mujer.

—No. Tranquila. Debes estar siempre tranquila. El señor Delmar me dijo que nadie debe perder el control durante el evento. ¿Crees que será posible?

—¡Sí! No te preocupes, Linky. Verás que no volverá a pasar. Stu también confía en mí. ¿No es cierto?

Por unos segundos capté algo extraño en Stuart. Antes de recibir la pregunta por parte de mi hermana, me vio a mí con una intensidad breve, pero que tenía un aire de solicitud de ayuda. Tras ese breve instante, dio una gran sonrisa a Leni.

—¡Por supuesto, hermosa! A una diosa nunca le hará estorbo una hormiga. No vas a seguirle su jueguito infantil de provocación a esa fulana —fue su respuesta, mientras le daba una caricia rápida en su rostro perfecto con la mano derecha. La bella chica sonrió con ternura.

Una de las maquillistas llamó a Leni, diciéndole que la sesión proseguiría con las últimas fotografías: las de la diseñadora. La rubia se puso de pie y me tomó la mano.

—Vamos. Tú debes estar presente —me dijo.

—Yo debo irme —dijo Stuart sin mucho ánimo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida con rapidez y sin voltear.

—¡Te veo luego, Stu! —fue la alegre reacción de la rubia, mientras me llevaba hacia el estudio. Yo en cambio, no dejaba de pensar en otra de las extrañas actitudes de Stuart quien, supuse, quiso darme a entender algo importante.

La sesión fue breve. Además, tuvo un estilo diferente. Ella optó por posar con más seriedad, adoptando poses elegantes y regalando miradas intensas a la cámara. Muy diferente a la sesión de fotos que hice con ella en casa, pareciera que hace ya mucho tiempo, en la que sonreía con inocencia y me lanzaba besos constantemente.

Comparar ambas sesiones me hizo otra vez pensar en la posibilidad de que Leni cambiara. ¿Será que por culpa de la japonesa ocurrirá lo que tanto temo?

Y a todo esto, tras tanto pensar en el cambio de alguien importante, recordé otro. Uno que yo intenté.

...

Mientras la sesión terminaba, tomé mi celular y envié un mensaje escrito a Luan.

 _"HOLA LU, ESTAS AHI?"_

 _..._

Ella respondió tras un minuto.

 _"Hola, ratón sin cola XDDD ¿Qué tal Montreal?"_

" _TODO BONITO, TE KIERO PRGUNTAR ALGO"_

 _"Adelante"_

 _"RECUERDAS CUANDO INTENTE QUE CAMBIARAS?"_

 _"Pues claro, cabeza de chorlito. Fue uno de los pocos planes retorcidos que no me parecieron graciosos. ¿Por qué preguntas?"_

 _"CREO KE LENI YA NO ES LA MISMA DESDE LO K PASO EN EL DESFILE DE MODAS. AHORA ES MAS RUDA. NO KIERO K CAMBIE"_

 _"Eso significa que la quieres más que a mi."_

Tras unos segundos de haberme horrorizado con su último mensaje, ella envió un emoji de Pac-Man.

 _"Fue una broma, Linky. Ya en serio. Intuyo que me preguntas eso porque recordaste mi caso, tras considerar evitar el cambio de Leni"_

 _"ME CONOCES MUY BIEN, HERMANITA. KE OPINAS?"_

 _"Sabes de primera mano que todos adoramos a Leni. A diferencia mía, no le haría daño a una mosca, y su corazón es oro puro, tal como su marca de ropa lo dice. Si a alguien no le conviene un cambio, es a ella"_

 _"AUNQUE SU CAMBIO INCLUYA DARLE SU MERECIDO A MIZU-CHII?"_

 _"Eso no suena nada mal. Esa niña malcriada merece una buena patada en su redondo trasero. Pero no tiene que ser Leni quien la castigue"_

 _"DEBERIA HACERLO YO? SABES QUE SOY INCAPAZ DE LASTIMAR A UNA CHICA"_

 _"Hay mil formas de pelar un gato"_

 _"SOLO NECESITO UNA, Y KE NO SEA VIOLENTA"_

 _"La tendrás. Para eso necesitaremos a Stuart, y posiblemente, a Lisa"_

La vocecita de Leni me hizo levantar la mirada.

—¿No viste la sesión? Fue muy especial. Espero que te haya gustado verme como profesional.

—S-Sí, te veías asombrosa. Vas a impresionar a todos los medios —contesté, haciendo el celular a un lado. Normalmente, escuchar eso la alegraría mucho. Pero no vi eso esta vez: en lugar de ello, asintió con la cabeza y colocó en su rostro una sonrisa de determinación.

—Lo sé —dijo. Y se alejó, pero sin menear las caderas al caminar, ni con sus bracitos flexionados. Caminó como lo haría otra persona.


	24. Punto débil

24\. Punto débil

La vida tiende a ponerse un poco cruel. A veces te da alegría, y luego te la quita, como si lo hiciera por diversión. Pero no esta vez, cruel vida: desde que descubrí lo mucho que me apasionaba buscar la felicidad de Leni, me dispuse a dar mi mayor esfuerzo en ver sonreir a mi adorada hermana a cada segundo.

Pensé en eso tras terminar de forma un poco abrupta el chat que tuve con Luan, en el cual ella me dio valiosos consejos de como buscar una venganza contra Mizu-chii por mi propia cuenta, sin poner en riesgo la inocencia de mi hermana modista.

 _"La japonesa debe tener un punto débil. Todos lo tenemos, hasta la gente que niega tener uno"_ , escribió ella antes de despedirse e invitarme a notificarle cualquier dato que facilite detectar la vulnerabilidad de la asiática. Tras cerrar la conversación, di un suspiro y me levanté, para luego reunirme con Leni y papá, quienes se habían levantado a platicar cerca de una mesa con bebidas.

—¡Hola Lincoln! Espero que hayas notado lo Lynn-creíble que estuvo tu hermanita mientras se veía como una empresaria exitosa. Noté que el celular te distraía mucho.

—¡Claro que vi todo! Fue Luan quien me escribió. Les manda saludos a todos —confesé, sólo mintiendo al final. Al escuchar eso, Leni sacó su teléfono con entusiasmo.

—¡Que bien! ¡Necesito charlar con Lori en este momento, debo contarle acerca de la sesión de fotos! Aunque...

Su entusiasmo había bajado de inmediato.

—¿Pasó algo, cariño? —preguntó papá.

—Es que... Al pensar en Lori, recordé que no hemos ido a comprar nada para el resto de la familia.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora, Leni. Tendremos tiempo luego del evento, te lo aseguro. Además, ya sin estrés, elegiremos mejor los regalos para nuestras hermanas —comenté, mientras le tomaba una de sus suaves manos. Ella vio directo a mis ojos, sonriendo con timidez.

Me dijo entonces: —Tú siempre dices lo que me hace sentir bien.

Le respondí: —Quiero hacer eso siempre. Por el resto de mi vida.

Papá interrumpió nuestro derroche de amor.

—Siento la interrupción, niños, pero debemos ir ya al hotel. Le prometí a su madre que tendríamos una videoconferencia al terminar la sesión, y de verdad no quiero que nuestra impuntualidad la llegue a molestar. A propósito de molestar, ¿dónde está Stuart?

—Él llegará luego al hotel —respondió Leni en un segundo, con una seguridad contundente. Tras un silencio incómodo, reafirmó:

—No se preocupen. Él sabe cómo llegar.

Alban nos llevó al hotel un rato después. El el camino, mientras iba abrazadito a Leni en el asiento trasero, tenía mi mente en otra parte. Cuando papá mencionó la videoconferencia recordé las que tenía yo con aquella persona que decía querer la amistad de Leni. Y que me llamaba con ternura de una manera especial: Me decía _"Rinkan-san"_.

En realidad no era especial. Sólo era una mala pronunciación de mi nombre. Lo que me tenía absorto, aun sintiendo la mano de mi hermana acariciando mis cabellos con suavidad, era analizar por qué la asiática había dejado de llamarme _"Rinkan-san"_ tras haberla descubierto saboteando el desfile. Supe entonces que podía ser una clave importante para descubrir alguna vulnerabilidad por parte de Mizu-chii.

—¿Estás pensando en algo, bebito? ¿O solo te estás durmiendo? —preguntó Leni.

—Pienso en ti. Es lo único que hago —esa fue una media mentira.

—Yo pienso en ti cuando quiero sonreir. Aparte de eso, sólo pienso en ropa ¿Te gusta eso? —respondió ella.

—Sí. Me gusta —dije yo entonces, sabiendo que ella mentía por completo.

La videoconferencia fue muy divertida. A todos nos cayó muy bien volver a sentir el entusiasmo de las demás chicas y las palabras amorosas de mamá. Por ejemplo, Luna nos cantó una breve canción en que decía lo mucho que nos extrañaba, Lynn nos retó a vencerla en el juego de mesa de nuestra elección cuando regresemos, y Lucy confesó que sería capaz de abrazarnos por horas si estuviéramos a su lado.

Después de que finalizó, tuve una conversación secreta con Luan.

 _"HOLA LU. TE VEIAS MUY BN"_

 _"Muchas gracias, caballero. Pero cuéntame, ¿has pensado en lo que charlamos hace rato?"_

 _"SI, Y TENGO UNA PISTA IMPRTANTE. ELLA ANTES ME LLAMABA RINKAN-SAN, COMO LO HARIA UNA JAPONESA, Y AHORA YA NO LO HACE"_

 _"Curioso. ¿Por qué crees que no lo sigue haciendo?"_

 _"NO C, PERO CREO K TIENE K VER CON SU IDENTIDAD. CREES K LISA NOS AYUDE INVESTIGANDO EN INTERNET ACERK DE MIZUKI YAWARA?"_

 _"¿Tú que crees, Linc?"_

En ese momento compartió una foto que le acababa de tomar a Lisa, chocando los puños mientras lucía una de sus tenebrosas sonrisas.

 _"Nuestra hermana genio se siente muy motivada de darle una lección a la japonesa. Dice que te ayudará con gusto."_

No hay nada mejor en esta vida que tener una familia conformada por gente talentosa. Creo que ya había dicho en más de una ocasión que jamás la cambiaría.

El día siguiente fue la conferencia. Y sí que fue un día largo y movido.

Me puse de pie temprano y sin dificultad debido a la motivación extraordinaria que había adquirido desde anoche. No sólo porque me aseguraron apoyo desde casa, sino por haber visto a Leni en el escritorio de su habitación, haciendo lo impensable: Estaba sentadita, papel y lápiz en mano, escribiendo. Se notaba de lejos un párrafo breve de su letra redonda y vistosa.

—¿Qué escribes, Leni? —pregunté cuando entré a su habitación para desearle buenas noches.

—Quiero planear bien lo que diré mañana. Es que... No sé, pienso que es posible que al final no diga algo bueno.

—¿Estás segura? Cuando hablas de moda siempre lo haces con gran autoridad y conocimiento.

—Sí, eso lo sé, Linky... Pero me preocupa no superar a esa mujer. De verdad, esta vez no me gustaría cometer un error con el que ella me supere. ¡Imagínate si en lugar de "satín" digo "sartén"!

—¿Como la otra vez en casa?

—Sí... Como la otra vez —respondió la chica con resignación. Sin decir nada más, volvió a observar el papel, dando la impresión de que no sabía qué más escribir.

Le ayudé un rato, y me retiré a mi habitación tras recibir un beso en la mejilla como despedida. Stuart, quien había regresado un par de horas después que nosotros, se había dormido de inmediato.

—Esos ronquidos suenan como la pulidora de madera de tu madre —dijo papá, refiriéndose al ex metiche.

Aun a pesar de los ronquidos, no lograba borrar de mi mente la imagen preocupada de mi hermana. No me gustó la idea de verla así en el evento, así que pensé en algo que la reconfortara. Observando uno de los suaves cojines de la habitación, recordé que a ella siempre le han gustado los peluches. ¡Y un peluche era el objeto perfecto para hacerla sentir bien! Decidí buscar una oportunidad para ir a comprar uno a primera hora, y tras pensar en eso, dormí feliz.

Tal como lo planeé, después de desayunar con los demás en el hotel (y de aprender a pedir tostadas a la francesa _en francés_ ), decidí excusarme e ir a una de las tiendas de regalos cercanas al hotel. Estaba más que seguro de que ahí encontraría algo lindo y suavecito, digno de reemplazarme entre los brazos de la chica más bonita del mundo.

Pero como dije al principio, la vida tiende a ponerse un poco cruel.

Justo cuando salí de comprar un lindo conejito blanco de peluche, uno que sabía que iba a fascinar a mi hermanita, vi a Stuart saliendo del hotel, usando anteojos oscuros y caminando en dirección opuesta de donde me encontraba. Tenía su eterno maletín caro en la mano. Mientras avanzaba, le vi sacar una gorra de béisbol y colocársela con torpeza.

¿Stuart usando una gorra? ¿Una de los Expos de Montreal, que ni por asomo combinaba con su bufanda y su ropa fina?

Entonces se quitó la bufanda, y la echó al maletín.

Okey, eso ya me pareció raro.

Empecé a seguirlo de escondidas por varias cuadras. Me tocaba ocultarme tras grupos de peatones, basureros, postes de luz, mimos y quioscos de revistas para evitar ser descubierto. Hasta que por fin se detuvo una cuadra antes del hotel Milton de Montreal.

Vi claramente como se quedó observando un carretón de hot dogs, en el cual una chica de cabello rojo estaba comiendo apresuradamente un pan tras otro.

Pero qué momento tan inoportuno para que mi teléfono sonara. De un brinco, y casi resbalándose de mis manos, logré contestarlo. Era un mensaje de Luan.

 _"Linky, Lisa descubrió algo importante. Usando los contactos que Stuart ocupó para investigar sobre Mizuki Yawara, rastreamos más acerca de su estadía en Chicago y en San Francisco. Pero no hallamos otro lugar más."_

Iba a responder cuando vi al fulano dar unos pasos hacia un callejón cercano y, con sumo cuidado, sacar un bate detrás de un basurero que estaba ahí. El asombro de ver esa escena me hizo que descuidara el siguiente mensaje:

 _"Lo que sí descubrimos es que esos registros se conectan con los de una tal Yawara... La cual no se llama Mizuki, sino Melanie."_


	25. Ella

25\. Ella

—¿Stuart? ¿Qué haces?

El ex metiche giró la vista y me encontró con la pose más severa que logré hacer en ese momento tenso. Bajó el bate con rapidez.

—Siempre apareces cuando llevo a cabo mis planes —comentó con una sonrisa forzada, pero ladeando la cabeza y agitando un poco las manos, haciendo clara su frustración.

Contesté: —Y creo que también debo interrumpir éste.

—¿Acaso no has visto quién está ahí? —respondió, alzando un poco la voz y apuntando hacia Mizu-chii con el bate —¿Ya olvidaste cómo hizo sufrir esa mujer a tu hermana?

—Jamás voy a olvidar eso. Pero tampoco voy a lastimarla.

Stuart rió un poco.

—Como siempre, jugando al superhéroe. Todo el tiempo buscando alguien a quien proteger. A ver, _Kid Danger:_ Di algo que me haga desistir de usar a la japonesa como piñata.

Me quedé un rato en silencio, midiendo mi siguiente frase. Vi su mano izquierda sudando y con un tic casi imperceptible: Con eso ya tenía una idea de qué decir, pero el orden tenía que ser preciso.

—Uno —dije mostrando un dedo —No es bueno golpear a una mujer.

—Díselo a la asiática... Puso la salud de Leni el riesgo al sabotear la tarima. Por eso se merece que practique mi _swing_ con ella. ¡Número dos!

—Dos —gruñí, mostrando un par de dedos —Leni no aprobaría una solución violenta.

Dije eso como otra media mentira. He visto a la adorable rubia dándose a golpes con Lori por un vestido, pero de igual forma lo del bate ya sería algo excesivo. Lo que quería era ver su reacción.

—Pues... No pidió violencia, pero me pidió venganza. Así como lo oyes. Esa niña angelical desea ver sufrir a Yawara, y se lo cumpliré con gusto.

—¿Y elegiste comprar un bate, una gorra de un equipo que ya no existe y sentirte beisbolista?

—¡Sí! ¡Me gustaban los Expos! ¿Y qué? ¡Número tres!

—Tres... —dije con serenidad, tras haber dado una mirada rápida a mi celular —Creo conocer su punto débil.

Vi a Stuart casi soltar el bate.

—¿De qué hablas Lincoln?

Iba a compartir la poca información que tenía, pero algo me detuvo: la vocecita de Mizu-chii.

—¿Lincoln? ¿Y el Amigo de Lincoln?

Desde el puesto de hot-dogs, empezó a agitar su mano desocupada, en la cual solo sostenía una servilleta.

—¿Quieren que les invite a un _hot-dog_?

El ex metiche y yo terminamos haciendo una mueca de asombro al oir eso. Si ella supiera lo que acabábamos de estar hablando... Y aun así, tras oirla, Stuart no parecía el mismo: Se veía desconcentrado.

—¿Aun quieres saber lo que averigüé? —pregunté, cruzando los brazos. Él desvió la mirada y dijo en voz baja:

—Espera un momento... No me digas que ella...

Sí. Ella se nos estaba acercando alegremente. Verla cerca nos hizo intentar ignorar su presencia, pero ya era tarde.

—¡Hola, Lincoln! ¿Eso es un regalo para mí? —fue lo que ella preguntó al ver mi bolsa con logo de tienda de regalos.

—No lo creas, Yawara. Es para una chica más hermosa y más dulce.

—Ah, para tu hermana... Esperaría que fuera el novio quien le regalara cosas —añadió con incredulidad.

—Pues pienso darle un mejor regalo —dijo Stuart de inmediato, y alcancé a notar que apretaba el bate con fuerza. Eso me hizo interponerme entre ellos dos.

—¡Momento! ¡Mo-men-ti-to! Uno... —y volví a mostrar el dedo, viendo a la cara a Stuart —tú no eres su novio.

—¡Aún! —respondió con dureza.

—No me importa. Y dos —mostrando dos dedos a la cara de la asiática —ya nos vamos, señorita. Haga de caso que no nos vio.

Empecé a tirar a Stuart de la manga izquierda de la chamarra, justo el brazo donde no tenía el bate, y me acompañó en la retirada. Mientras daba sus pasos titubeando, no dejaba de observar a Mizu-chii y su rostro confundido que, a lo lejos, pareció haberse convertido en una sonrisa.

El sujeto y yo caminábamos en silencio. De vez en cuando, el ocasional ruido de la fricción del extremo del bate con el suelo nos hacía ver a la acera, como si anheláramos algo que rompiera el silencio.

Fue cuando yo tenía algo que decir que él habló.

—Lincoln.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Emm... Gracias por detenerme.

Sonreí con dificultad.

—De nada. Pero... ¿En verdad planeabas hacer eso?

—Sí. Pero... No quería. ¡De verdad no quería! Es solo que... Bueno, en realidad no iba a hacerlo por Leni. Es que no imaginas lo que significó el fracaso del evento en Royal Woods para mí. Era mi nueva oportunidad de dirigir un espectáculo que me diera prestigio, uno que me asegurara mejores contratos, o un empleo fijo. Y creo que también fui duro al culparte del desastre a ti, en lugar de la japonesa.

Me pareció tan inusual percibir toda esa sinceridad viniendo de él, en especial por admitir que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto. Que hablara sin su usual tono prepotente me resultó hasta conmovedor.

—Eso ya pasó, Stuart. Mejor déjame contarte lo que averiguaron las chicas. Creo que es importante... Es un nombre. Melanie.

—¿Melanie? ¿Quién es?

—No lo sé, pero los registros de los lugares que ha visitado se conectan con los que Mizu-chii mencionó. Y su apellido también es Yawara. Lo que hasta el momento supongo es que...

Stuart me interrumpió.

—Espera... No hables. ¿Sientes que... Alguien nos sigue?

Era cierto. Yo sentía una presencia inquietante, como cuando Lucy logra asustarnos. Pero, a diferencia de con mi hermana menor, no existía nada de fragilidad en la sensación. Era algo más amenazante.

—¿Te das cuenta, Loud? Es como si Lucy nos siguiera despacio con un cuchillo de carnicero.

Rayos. Qué imaginativo.

—¿Y qué se te ocurre, Stuart?

—Tú eres el de los planes. ¡Usa el cerebro!

—Vaya adulto que eres...

Seguimos avanzando entre la gente, y la sensación tenebrosa no había desaparecido. La desesperación me hizo empezar a buscar alguna forma de desviarnos de esa acera, y por fin hallé un callejón adelante en el camino.

—¿Ves el callejón? —pregunté a mi acompañante.

—Así es. Enterado —me respondió en voz baja.

Tomando una curva de forma precipitada, y casi chocando con un sujeto que venía atrás de nosotros, logramos escondernos en el callejón en menos de un segundo. De espaldas a la pared, quedamos paralizados unos segundos, y de un suspiro nos dejamos caer al mismo tiempo, con los ojos cerrados. Deberíamos estar aliviados, pero no lo estábamos.

Abrimos los ojos, y frente a nosotros estaba Nobuko Kyouyama, la guardiana de Mizu-chii.

—Yo también vi el callejón —comentó con frialdad. El susto hizo que Stuart y yo nos pusiéramos de pie, .

¿Qué fue de ella todo este tiempo? ¿Y qué tanto había oido la de conversación? No sabía que iba a hacer ella, pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor para ganar tiempo que hacerle hablar.

—¡Señora Nobuko! Hace días que no la veía... ¿Qué... Qué tal le parece Montreal?

Ella no respondía. Stuart, en cambio, aprovechó para tomar el bate e intentar lucir su _swing_ mientras yo distraía a la mujer. Su rápido movimiento fue captado con una facilidad absurda por Nobuko, a quien le bastó su mano desnuda para detener el instrumento y arrancárselo de la mano.

—Será mejor si no se mueven. No es mi intención hacerles daño alguno —aseguró la mujer, a la vez que ponía el extremo del bate junto a la cara de Stuart, como un golpe paralizado. El pobre fulano quedó rígido del miedo.

—No íbamos a hacerle daño a usted ni a Mizu-chii... Tranquilícese —dije, sintiendo un miedo incomparable.

—Las acciones de su compañero me han dicho lo contrario. Estoy en desacuerdo con la actitud de la _ojousama_ hacia usted y su familia, pero no permitiré que algo le pase a ella.

—¡Desobedezca en lo que crea prudente! ¡Usted sabe que ella no es una buena persona! —le contesté con energía. Nobuko acercó su impávido rostro al mío, haciéndome sudar helado.

—Yo tampoco he sido una buena persona. Por eso ahora quiero proteger en lugar de lastimar.

Mizu-chii llegó jadeando a la escena, portando un pequeño maletín rosa.

—Oye, Nobuko... ¿Cómo haces para ir tan rápido? ¿Lo aprendiste en la organización a la que perteneciste?

—Le suplico que no revele datos de mí, _ojousama_ , o tendré que revelar alguno suyo.

—¡Ya, ya... Calma! Fue un error... En fin, ¿como le haces?

—Lo que no hago es romper mi dieta comiendo _hot dogs_ de escondidas.

Mientras Mizu-chii se sonrojaba, la conversación que tuvieron me dio una idea de qué decir. Por desgracia, el contenido del maletín me iba a entorpecer el plan: eran unas sogas y unas mordazas.

—Átelos, por favor —ordenó Nobuko a la chica, y luego nos advirtió —No se muevan, o me veré obligada a hacerles tres _strikes_ a cada uno.

—¡Esto no va a detenernos por siempre! —gritó Stuart tras haber sido atado de manos.

—Ya lo sé, tonto. Y no me importa. Solo quiero que no me interrumpan en un buen rato, en lo que dejamos en ridículo a la estúpida rubia —contestó la joven con una sonrisa burlona. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí y su expresión se volvió más compasiva. —Pero... ¡Awww!... Espero que perdones, guapo. Aunque atadito te verás más bonito, sólo estarás así un par de horas. ¿Sin resentimientos, Lincoln? Puedo llamarte _Rinkan_ si lo deseas.

Esa era mi oportunidad. Tenía claro de que era una locura, o mejor dicho una estupidez, pero en mis circunstancias no tenía mucho que perder.

—Puedes decirme Rinkan si quieres. ¿Y yo puedo decirte _Melanie_?

Su reacción duró nada más unos dos segundos, pero se sintió como una eternidad, por todo lo que logré apreciar en su rostro tras escuchar ese nombre. Sus bellos ojos rasgados se abrieron más de lo normal, y sus delicados labios carmesí se torcieron con la mueca de su boca. Sin mencionar que una de sus cejas se arqueó de forma inusual y me pareció ver una gota de sudor enorme brotando de su sien.

Nobuko se acercó de forma agresiva hacia mí, pero Mizu-chii le interrumpió el paso al sujetarme con brusquedad de la camisa.

—¡Cállate! ¡Ese no es mi nombre! ¡Melanie es una inútil! ¿Dónde lo escuchaste? Habla, desgraciado. ¡Habla!

Fue en ese justo momento que Stuart usó sus manos atadas para halar el cabello de la chica y traerla hacia sí, mientras yo me alejaba de Nobuko y me ponía tras el organizador de eventos.

—¡Suéltame, maldito! ¡Nobuko! ¡Hazlo pedazos! —gritó Mizu-chii.

—¡Corre, Lincoln! Avisa a tus hermanas y a Leni acerca de quién es Melanie... ¡Definitivamente es esta loca!

—Pero, ¿y tú?

—¡Que corras, te dije!

Salí corriendo a toda velocidad, y no volteé aunque alcancé a escuchar dos golpes y un quejido ahogado.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas por un minuto y vine a reaccionar hasta que mi teléfono sonó. Era una llamada de papá.

—¿Dónde estás, hijo? La actividad de tu hermana comenzará en un rato.

—¡Leni está en peligro! La japonesa está aquí y tratará de estropear su discurso.

—¿La japonesa? ¿Aquí, en Montreal?

—¡Sí! Dile al señor Delmar, él sabrá qué hacer. Te llamo luego.

Busqué un lugar donde entrar y me encontré un elegante bistró. Como un rayo, tomé asiento y agarré una revista. Un mesero se me acercó y me dijo algo en francés, a lo que solo pude responder con un _"Oui, oui"_. Cuando se alejó, tomé mi celular y escribí a Luan.

 _"LUAN ! MELANIE ES MIZU-CHII"_

 _"Ya habíamos sospechado eso. Al parecer se cambió el nombre hace unos meses."_

 _"XQ HABRA CAMBIADO SU NOMBRE?"_

 _"Pues no tiene récord criminal, a diferencia de la señora Nobuko. Debe tener un motivo muy diferente."_

 _"PODRIAS CONTARLE TODO A LENI? VAN A ESTROPEAR SU DISCURSO"_

 _"Pensé que deseabas protegerla de todo este lío"_

 _"YA NO PUEDO. STUART FUE LASTIMADO POR NOBUKO Y AHORA VIENE POR MI"_

Al decir eso, vi hacia la vitrina, y alcancé a ver a Nobuko corriendo a toda velocidad. Tras ella iba Mizu-chii, quien se detuvo al verme sentado. Me sentí un idiota al verme descubierto, pero ella sonrió, me sopló un beso y siguió corriendo.

¡Rayos! ¡Me ganaron!

Luan envió un mensaje:

 _"Ve y derrótalas, Linky. No te deseo suerte porque sé que tú eres el mejor. TKM"_

Sonreí con confianza y salí tras esas odiosas mujeres. El edificio Delmar estaba a solo unas seis cuadras, y ellas ya tenían ventaja, pero no por eso debía fallar. Por Stuart, y por Leni.

Salí del bistró antes de que el mesero me pusiera un plato de _poutine_ (el cual se veía sabroso, por cierto), pero le dejé un dólar americano como propina. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta que vi a un chico con una patineta y se la arrebaté.

—¡Perdón! —le dije, y me subí. Claro está que no soy Ronnie Anne, pero iba a llegar más rápido si trataba de usar esa cosa. Fue terrorífico, en especial al cruzarme las calles, y aun así, logré pasar a la par de ellas y decirles: "¡Adiós, brujas!"

No debí hacerlo, pues por burlarme choqué con un hipster que revisaba su teléfono. La dos mujeres pasaron encima de mí. Al ponerme de pie vi la fachada del edificio, y a ellas entrando. ¡Ya casi las alcanzaba!

Al entrar noté que tanto la recepcionista como la seguridad intentaron detenerlas sin éxito, y que habían logrado pasar con agresividad. Logré verlas dirigiéndose al salón del evento. Mizu-chii se dirigió a los camerinos de las modelos y Nobuko buscó entrar al evento.

—¡Alto ahí! —grité. Nobuko me ignoró, pero fue detenida por alguien.

El hijo del señor Delmar apareció frente a ella, asumiendo una pose de karate. Nobuko se detuvo con serenidad y también se alistó para el combate.

El muchacho me vio de reojo y dijo: —Detenga a esa chica. Proteja a su hermana... Ella me gusta mucho.

Su voz era amable, como la de su padre. Yo asentí y corrí, sintiendo de que me iba a perder una batalla genial.

La mujer se metió a un pasillo oscuro y se detuvo ante el único brillo que había al final.

Ahí se veía la hermosa silueta de una chica, con una pose elegante. Lo único que la japonesa y yo distinguimos de ella fue el resplandor de su cabello, brillando con la pureza del oro.


	26. BONUS: M Yawara

Cuando se es un infante y se visita por primera vez el distrito turístico Higashiyama, en la ciudad japonesa de Kyoto, es inevitable que la imaginación termine volando tan alto como las famosas cometas niponas en forma de peces o aves. Esa zona de caminos estrechos y sinuosos, con casas de madera y tiendas ancestrales, hace sentir a los visitantes como fieros samuráis o delicadas geishas. Pero no era el caso de una niña en particular.

La preciosa chiquilla de largo cabello negro y piel de porcelana no se veía alegre aún con los dulces que sus padres le habían comprado durante el paseo. Definitivamente ella había estado intentando disfrutarlo, tomando fotos de los cerezos en flor y los pintorescos teatros de marionetas todas las veces que quiso. Pero había algo en su mente que no se borraba, y era eso lo que le ensombrecía el hermoso paseo.

La habían tildado de "gaijin".

Cualquiera, al verla, habría supuesto que se trataba de una jovencita local, o una visitante de Tokio, o de cualquier otra ciudad del país. No era ese el caso. Melanie había nacido en San Francisco, Estados Unidos, de padres también nacidos en aquella tierra lejana. Su linaje era aún el de la ancestral familia Yawara de Kyoto, a quienes sus padres había recurrido al caer en desgracia el negocio familiar. Por ese motivo cruzaron el Pacífico y se habían rebajado a ser apodados como se acostumbra en ese país a los "no tan japoneses".

Fue por haber sido llamada "gaijin" por un grupo de niños molestos que perdió su compostura y terminó agarrándose a golpes y envuelta en llanto. Ellos se burlaban una y otra vez de su pobre conocimiento del japonés y sus intentos fallidos de portarse como una local. Al saber eso, sus padres pudieron haberla castigado, pero dado el motivo de su reacción, decidieron mejor llevarla de paseo.

Luego de un rato juntos, recorriendo los puestos y las exhibiciones al aire libre, la pequeña empezó a extrañar su hogar. Ese lugar que, aunque no era como el maravilloso Japón, era un lugar donde no era considerada una extranjera... Aunque todavía le dijeran "asiática".

Buscó en su celular un disco de Mick Swagger. Ese que tanto le gustaba.

"¡Cool!", se dijo a sí misma, y la música le puso de buen humor, sin necesidad de todos aquellos engreídos que la rodeaban y la menospreciaban. Quiso estar lejos de ellos. Y aprovechando que sus padres se distraían, se separó de ellos y se retiró de la parte bulliciosa a una zona más tranquila.

Bajó por unas estrechas gradas rodeadas de árboles que serpenteaba en medio de una casas viejas. La música en sus audífonos era tan estridente, y el ambiente tan solitario, que podía imaginar a dos ninjas apareciendo y sosteniendo una batalla estilo anime.

Bueno... Casi se le cumplió.

En el momento en que las guitarras y la batería en sus audífonos alcanzaban nuevas alturas, la niña tuvo que frenar al pasar frente a ella, surgiendo de entre los árboles, un hombre volando de un lado al otro de las gradas, girando sin control como lo haría una hoja en el viento. Esa mágica visión la dejó boquiabierta. Así como la sorprendió ver a continuación una elegante figura femenina en la misma trayectoria, y dejando la vibrante estela de su larga cabellera roja.

Esa mágica visión le pareció eterna, a pesar de solo haber durado un segundo.

Dirigió la mirada hacia su derecha, donde el pobre fulano estaba tirado en el suelo tras los árboles, mientras la mujer, vestida como una turista extranjera y usando gafas oscuras, lo tomaba de la camisa y le decía en japonés algo como: "Dame eso. No te pertenece." El maltrecho sujeto le dio un sobre abultado, y la mujer lo tomó de inmediato.

Al echarlo en uno de sus vestidos, algo pareció llamar su atención: giró la vista y se encontró con la mirada perdida de la niña. El hombre también la descubrió, y aprovechó para lanzar un grito de ayuda.

—¡Guarda silencio! —le ordenó de forma amenazante ella al sujeto. Pero fue muy tarde. El grito atrajo a dos oficiales de policía cercanos.

La mujer alcanzó a hacer que el hombre perdiera la conciencia con un golpe y lo empujó hacia un lado, dejándolo oculto entre los arbustos.

—Pequeña, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó uno de los policías mientras se aproximaba. Melanie dio la espalda a la mujer y los observó en silencio.

La mujer se veía indefensa ante la escena.

—La pobre señora se cayó. Pero ya se levantó. Está bien —respondió Melanie en el mejor japonés que pudo en ese tenso momento.

—¿Eso fue todo? —le preguntó el otro policía. Ella asintió en silencio.

—¡Estoy bien! Discúlpenme por haberlos preocupado —dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia.

El segundo policía contestó de inmediato: —Descuide. Estamos a su servicio.

Y procedieron a retirarse.

Al verlos lejos, la mujer habló a Melanie, haciendo otra reverencia.

—Ojousama, le agradezco infinitamente su ayuda. Y disculpe por haber actuado con tal violencia ante sus ojos.

Empezó a adentrarse entre los árboles. Melanie quiso decirle algo, pero no lograba hallar las palabras. En su silencio la vio quitarse la peluca roja y dejarla caer, descubriendo un peinado serio, casi aburrido, y un cabello de un color negro simplón.

No pudo decirle nada. Pero no la dejó ir.

* * *

Años después, y a miles de kilómetros de distancia, una Melanie mucho mayor dejó caer su escultural cuerpo sobre una elegante cama de hotel. Se veía agotada, pero sonreía de forma triunfal. Vestía una blusa corta que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen y unos jeans muy ajustados, además de lucir un cabello recortado y teñido de color rojo.

—¿Logró lo que pretendía, ojousama? —preguntó la mujer de aquella vez, ahora vestida con la elegancia de una ejecutiva, sin dejar de ver por la ventana el paisaje de San Francisco.

—Sí... Quizás no lo notaste, Nobuko-san, pero la muy torpe de esa chica me confió varios de sus secretos de diseñadora.

—La confianza no significa mucho para usted.

—¡Al contrario! Te equivocas. Desde que te vi en Kyoto supe que debía confiar en ti.

—Usted no vio algo de lo que me enorgulleciera.

—Yo sí vi algo admirable. Algo muy distinto a mí, quien no tenía nada y no recibía el más mínimo respeto. Aun así, tan magnífica como estuviste... Me llamaste "ojousama".

—Ví sus prendas costosas. Eso fue todo.

—Mis padres siempre me vistieron bien. Querían que dirigiera su negocio de ventas y cosas así. Yo prefiero crear. Que tú me llamaras así me hizo lo que soy ahora... Crear lo que soy ahora.

—Entiendo. ¿Y hasta cuándo volverá a ser quien fue?

—Nunca —fue la respuesta casi cortante de la chica. Sentándose, prosiguió: —Mizuki Yawara es todo lo que quise ser: una japonesa de verdad, glamurosa, admirada por lo que es, y que siempre será mejor que las que la rodean... Menos tú. Jamás seré tan genial como tú.

—Siempre hay alguien superior a uno. Y no me refiero a mí. Algún día encontrará a alguien a quien no logrará superar, por más que lo intente.

—Sí, sí... Claro.

La mujer giró hacia la chica.

—¿Ya ha pensado cómo actuaría frente a esa situación?

Melanie se quedó en silencio un rato. Por fin contestó:

—Tendré que cambiar. Ya cambié una vez. Hasta tú cambiaste, dejando el crimen. Lo haré si es necesario para salir victoriosa.

—Dijo un gran sabio que el arte de la vida es un constante reajuste de nuestros alrededores. Usted deberá cambiar, pero hágalo bien.

—Tal vez. Pero no creo que ese día llegue. En fin... ¿Qué te parecería ir a Chicago? Habrá un evento de moda ahí. Una diseñadora novata que me cree su amiga me invitó. Tiene varios trabajos que puedo copiar.

—No piense en eso ahora. Debe descansar.

—Está bien. Dormiré un rato. ¿Y tú?

—Saldré a tomar algo. Regreso pronto.

Nobuko salió de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, la sonrisa de Melanie se borró.

—Nadie es mejor que yo —comentó. Se dejó caer otra vez, más despacio y menos triunfal que la vez anterior.


	27. FINAL: Oro y plata

26\. Oro y plata

Tras una larga carrera desde el callejón, sorteando cada clase de obstáculos, la visión más inesperada nos dio la bienvenida al llegar a los camerinos: Leni parecía estar esperándonos a ambos desde hace un rato.

—¡Aquí estás, amiga! —exclamó la japonesa, haciendo un énfasis muy irritante en la última palabra. Asumió una pose arrogante, y el hecho de verla acercar su mano al bolso rosa me hizo entrar en alerta.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamé yo, y me puse frente a la mujer, con los brazos extendidos, viéndola fijamente a los ojos. Ella quedó quieta, pero manteniendo la sonrisa tenebrosa que ya había dejado de ser graciosa.

—Hola, Lincoln —escuché decir a mi hermana, pero seguí sin dejar de mantener a raya a la mujer con la mirada.

—Leni, esta maniática pretende hacerte daño otra vez, así como hizo a Stuart. ¡No lo permitiré! —le respondí, todavía sin voltear a verla.

La japonesa rió un poco: —¿Daño? Con suerte arreglo tu estúpida cara, niña.

—¡Cierra la boca, enferma! —le contesté, cada vez más furioso.

Fue entonces que Leni dijo: —Lincoln.

Y lo hizo en un tono suave que me hizo girar la vista y encontrarme con su rostro. Ella sonreía. Verla con sus ojitos entrecerrados y con una suave curva en sus labios me contagió la misma serenidad que ella mostraba. La paz que Leni emitía, aun frente al odioso espectáculo que tenía enfrente, me recordó lo que de verdad me importaba en el mundo. No era la ridícula Yawara, sino ese ángel de cabello dorado por quien haría lo que fuera. Hasta dejar de pelear.

Giré hacia ella, y la admiré en su vestido tubo blanco, a la vez que noté como se sonrojaba un poco.

—¿Y qué opinas? ¿Te gusta como me veo? —dijo juntando un poco las rodillas.

—Claro que sí. Tú siempre sabes cómo lucir maravillosa.

—¡Gracias, Linky! Estaba pensando… ¿Qué te parece si después de que todo esto pase salimos los dos solos, como lo íbamos a hacer la otra vez? Una cita. No te molesta que la llame así, ¿o sí?

—¿Por qué me molestaría? Será una cita muy divertida, te lo garantizo.

La mujer reaccionó tras escucharnos.

—¡Ewww! ¿Ya se oyeron? ¿Acaso se les olvida que son hermanos? ¡Si siguen así voy a vomitar!

La vi de reojo, y con una sonrisa burlona le dije: —Creo que alguien por aquí no sabe qué es el amor.

Leni le comentó sorprendida: —¿Eso pasa? ¿No sabes lo que es el amor, Melanie?

La mujer respondió con un tono más irritado: —Ya dejen de llamarme así. Mi nombre es Mizuki. ¿No lo entienden, idiotas?

—Mis hermanas me dijeron que Melanie es tu nombre verdadero. ¿Por qué lo cambiaste?

—Eso no te importa, tonta.

—¡Claro que me importa! Cuando me contaron todo, y que habías cambiado tu nombre, empecé a darme cuenta de que algo muy malo te había pasado. Quiero saberlo.

Se notaba un interés verdadero en la voz de mi hermana. Pero a la asiática solo parecía irritarla más.

—No lo sabrás jamás. Además, no hay nada de malo en cambiar si es para llegar a ser "épica". ¿Agarras la onda?

Esa frase no me sonó muy japonesa. Inclusive la asocié con cierta zona de mi país.

—Un momento… ¿Eres californiana?

Ella pegó un brinco. Tras balbucear un par de palabras japonesas, negó torpemente con la cabeza. Prueba suficiente para mí.

—¿Japón queda en California? No creí que quedara tan lejos —comentó Leni con inocencia, y eso hizo enfurecer a la mujer.

—Cierra el pico, tonta. ¡Me tienes harta! Tú, Lincoln, será mejor que te hagas a un lado. Esto se pondrá feo. Y al decir la palabra "esto" me refiero… —prosiguió mientras sacaba un recipiente pequeño de su bolso —...al rostro de Leni.

¡Iba a arrojarle algo a Leni! Decidí ponerme en su camino e impedirlo a toda costa, pero la reacción de Yawara fue tomarme de la camisa y arrojarme con fuerza a un lado. Lancé un pequeño quejido.

Ver eso pareció transformar a la rubia.

En vez de alejarse, se le acercó a su atacante y le lanzó una poderosa bofetada. La asiática quedó enmudecida, incapaz de moverse.

—Nadie lastima a mis amigos. ¡Y menos a mi hermanito! —advirtió Leni a continuación. La dura mirada que tanto me había sorprendido en ocasiones anteriores volvió a aparecer.

Varios pasos iban aproximándose. El señor Delmar, papá y dos vigilantes llegaron a la escena a toda velocidad.

—¡Cariño! ¿Estás bien, princesa? ¡No te encontraba! —dijo papá.

—¿Está todo bien, señorita Leni? —preguntó Delmar. Cuando yo le iba a responder y a darle todos los datos posibles, Yawara habló.

—¡Leni me golpeó! ¡Me duele mucho! _¡Itai!_ —se quejó, moviendo la cabeza para mostrar la mejilla enrojecida. Los recién llegados se veían impactados al notarlo. Delmar le revisó la mejilla con una preocupación visible. Claro está que el recipiente misterioso había desaparecido por arte de magia.

El diseñador preguntó con seriedad: —¿Usted hizo esto, señorita Leni?

Ella respondió, con tono de arrepentimiento: —Sí lo hice. Y fue porque empujó a Lincoln.

Yo iba a añadir que estuvo a punto de lanzarle algo al rostro de Leni, pero Delmar me interrumpió.

—Esto es grave. A mi colega no le gustará saber que la diseñadora que propongo haya golpeado a la suya.

Como si esas palabras lo hubieran invocado, esa persona hizo acto de presencia. Se trataba de aquel caballero elegante de edad que vino con Yawara el otro día: Un hombre de traje oscuro, cabello gris y piel casi blanca.

—¡Mizu-chii! ¿Estás bien, preciosa? —dijo tras apartar a los vigilantes y abrazar a la asiática.

—¡Oh, Louie-san! ¡Esa chica odiosa me golpeó en el rostro! —fue lo que ella respondió, volviendo a su absurda actuación oriental. Escuchar eso pareció transformar al hombre. Giró hacia Delmar y, tras resoplar, le habló de una forma bastante pesada.

—Escúchame bien, Jerome. Que haya sido tu protegida quien lastimó a mi dulce Mizu-chii no significa que lo voy a tolerar. ¡El evento está a punto de comenzar, y mira su mejilla! Controla a la señorita, ¿quieres?

Antes que Delmar respondiera, Papá se les acercó.

—Lo siento mucho, señor. Mi hija ha recibido ataques de parte de Mizu-chii. ¡Nada más se defendió!

Delmar fue quien respondió a papá: —Es lamentable, señor Loud, pero ya había hablado de esto con Lincoln. Su reacción poco profesional ha traído la consecuencia más visible. Para compensar, dejaré que el turno de Mizu-chii reciba una ventaja.

—Más tiempo, claro está. Y ser el turno final —sentenció el señor Louis.

Mi familia lanzó un grito ahogado. Yawara sonrió por unos segundos.

Yo no pude soportarlo. Me quejé diciendo: —¡Eso es injusto!

La réplica de Delmar fue instantánea: —Al contrario. Es la única forma en que le puedo responder a mi colega por lo que pasó con su protegida. Esta discusión se acabó. Con permiso.

Todos fueron saliendo del camerino. Yawara y el señor Louis se dirigieron rumbo al camerino de ella, muy juntos.

—¿Y qué fue de tu guardiana Nobuko? —preguntó él.

—La arrestaron por volverse loca. No pienses en ella.

Leni, Papá y nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Yo no podía levantar la mirada: hacerlo significaría verlos sufrir sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Mis planes se acabaron. Yawara ahora tenía la parte estelar del evento, y eso, por muchas razones, sabía a derrota.

Lancé un suspiro apenas audible, ya que sentía como si algo apretaba mi garganta.

Pero la sensación cambió. Ahora eran unos brazos suaves los que me rodeaban desde atrás. Leni me dijo cerca del oído: —Gracias por todo.

Yo no hallé qué responder. Ella prosiguió:

—Lincoln. Mi querido Linky... Me alegra tanto ser la primera en hablar.

—Pero Yawara será la estrella del evento. Tendrá más tiempo que tú.

—Que Melanie tenga el tiempo que quiera. Eso no me importa. Lo único que me importa es que ustedes y Stuart ya no sufran más. Quiero pasar de inmediato y hacerles sentir orgullosos a todos ustedes.

—No digas eso, hijita. Tú siempre has sido un orgullo para nosotros —intervino Papá.

—Eso lo sé, papi. Solo que esta vez será mejor, porque seguiré el consejo que Lincoln me dio una noche: Que aprovechara la oportunidad. Que enfrentara mi miedo. Y que cumpla mi sueño más grande.

Ella nunca olvidó lo que le dije aquella noche.

Alcé la vista, y giré para encontrarme frente a su lindo rostro. Se veía feliz. Ese era el verdadero premio. Mi premio.

El nudo en mi garganta se sintió más fuerte.

—Siempre has sido la mejor, Leni —fue lo que le dije a duras penas. Ella acarició mi rostro.

—¡Eso es totalmente cierto! —dijo Papá con entusiasmo.

La voz de Alban sonó desde afuera.

— _Mademoiselle_ , llegó la hora de su intervención. ¿Puede salir, por favor?

—¡Ya casi estoy lista! Salgo en un momento! —fue su alegre respuesta. Yo me dirigí a su tocador para alcanzar el papel en que escribimos lo que iba a decir, pero ella no lo tomó de mis manos. —No lo necesito. Diré algo mejor.

Y antes que pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, se puso tras el biombo de su camerino con rapidez y empezó a cambiarse. Salió con un abrigo _beige_ elegante, pero corto.

Mientras los cuatro íbamos hacia la sala de conferencias, le pregunté en voz baja a Alban: —¿Qué fue de Nobuko Kyouyama?

—El hijo de _monsieur_ Delmar la detuvo. Fue una pelea increíble, según dicen.

—¿Y han sabido algo de Stuart Brennan? Ella lo dejó malherido a unas siete cuadras de aquí. Quisiera ir a traerlo.

—Lo iré a buscar en un instante con otros compañeros. No se preocupe, será rápido.

El salón de conferencias estaba lleno de periodistas. Todos parecían esperar con serenidad el comienzo del evento. Cuando entramos, Alban no indicó a Papá y a mí cuáles serían nuestro asientos, justo en la zona de honor, cercana a las mesas de los conferencistas. Alban había guiado a Leni hacia otro lado, por donde los conferencistas debían entrar.

A mi izquierda estaba un asiento vacío... Notarlo me hizo sentir mal.

Tras unos minutos de escasa conversación, el maestro de ceremonias anunció el inicio del evento, y en una pantalla grande al fondo del escenario se proyectó el video de Leni. Era un producción increíble: Habían elegido las mejores tomas de las dos modelos, con música rítmica, y luego empezaron las tomas de mi hermana. Aparecían textos informando su edad, su ciudad de origen, y unas tomas en que se le oía hablar acerca de lo mucho que le gustaba diseñar ropa.

Al terminar, el señor Delmar y Leni pasaron a la mesa. Decenas de flashes empezaron a dispararse, así que los dos se detuvieron, y mi hermana posó con elegancia para las cámaras. Antes de sentarse, nos saludó de forma alegre a Papá y a mí.

El señor Delmar fue el primero en hablar al micrófono. Lo que él decía iba siendo traducido de forma simultánea al francés por la voz de una mujer.

—Buenos días. Nos honra su presencia a este evento. Para mí es un gusto presentarles a una talentosa joven que viene desde una pequeña ciudad de Michigan, en Estados Unidos, donde tuve la oportunidad de notar su destacable habilidad para el diseño, como se puede notar en su página web "Oro Puro". Ya que nuestro tiempo es reducido, me gustaría que ella contara un poco acerca de lo que le inspira y la vuelve tan creativa. Adelante, señorita Leni.

Leni había pasado todo el rato distraída, observando el micrófono. Delmar carraspeó y le dio un pequeño codazo. Ella despertó y dijo con inocencia: —Lo siento. ¡Esta cosita para hablar es brillante!

La voz de la mujer lo tradujo, y se oyeron unas cuantas risas.

La rubia sonrió apenada, e inició su intervención.

—Hola a todos. Qué bien que hayan venido a verme. Soy Leni Loud, y me gusta diseñar ropa. ¿Saben? Lo mejor de diseñar es que tú pones lo que te gusta. Si es algo casual, lo haces de colores brillantes, y si es algo para el frío, lo haces grueso pero procuras no verte más gorda. Pero hay algo que yo le pongo a absolutamente todo lo que yo hago: amor. Siempre he dicho que para recibir amor primero debes amar, ¡y funciona! Si ven abajo, ahí está un chico bastante bonito y un elegante señor. ¡Son mi hermanito y mi papi! Ellos, junto con un amigo muy dulce, vinieron hasta aquí para acompañarme. ¿No les parece algo bello? Además tengo a mi mami y a nueve hermanas. ¡Nueve! Esa gran familia es mi inspiración, y pensando en ellos es que diseño con amor. Les cuento que hace unos días estuve en un desfile de modas y presenté un vestido con colores y formas alusivas a mi hermanito Lincoln. ¡Me encantó hacerlo! De igual forma, en su momento, me encantó hacer esto…

Fue en ese momento que se levantó de su asiento, se paró a un lado de la mesa y empezó a desabrocharse el abrigo.

Papá y yo nos volvimos a ver con asombro, mientras unos murmullos empezaron a sonar entre el público.

El abrigo cayó al suelo. Y se escuchó el asombro de los asistentes.

Ahora la rubia lucía un vestido corto y holgado, cuyo diseño tenía flores de cerezo, un cinturón negro grueso, y unos pliegues superiores que lo hacían ver como un saco cruzado. En la parte de abajo había una fila de símbolos japoneses. Así es… Me refiero a que su vestido simulaba ser un kimono.

—Fue bonito hacer este diseño. Lo hice pensando en una persona agradable que creí sería mi amiga, y para que ella lo modelara. Ella es una chica japonesa muy hermosa, pero ahora me odia.

Su voz se volvió sombría en ese momento.

—Lo malo de este diseño es que en estos símbolos de aquí dice "Amiga Mizu-chii"... Y ella no se llama así. En realidad se llama Melanie.

Un grito repentino proveniente del final del pasillo hizo saltar a varios de los que presenciábamos el curioso espectáculo.

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡Pronuncia ese nombre otra vez, y juro que te romperé la cara, perra!

El fuerte acento californiano de Yawara, y esa odiosa palabra, le hirió los oídos a todo el público. Ella apareció, caminando pesadamente hacia la mesa, y lo hacía con un vestuario… Bastante conocido. ¡Era casi idéntico al de Leni! Un kimono con flores de cerezo parecidas y unos símbolos similares.

Delmar perdió la paciencia al verla actuar así. Se puso de pie e hizo un gesto pidiéndole calma a la intrusa. A la vez, dos vigilantes se iban acercando con serenidad a la mesa desde el otro lado.

—Melanie… ¿Ya es tu turno? —preguntó Leni con cara de sorpresa. Eso pareció ser la gota que colmó el vaso. La mujer traía el rostro desencajado por la furia.

Delmar lo notó al parecer, ya que exclamó: —¡Señorita Yawara, vuelva a su asiento!

Ella no obedeció.

La voz del señor Louis le gritó: —¡Mizu-chii, no hagas una locura!

Ella no se detuvo. Sin embargo, una tercera voz le hizo frenar en seco.

—¡Melanie... Jill... Yawara!

Yo reconocí esa voz.

Venía de la puerta.

¡Era Stuart! A todos los presentes nos impactó verlo apenas de pie, con visible cansancio, pero con un sonrisa victoriosa. La gorra torcida de los Expos de Montreal seguía en su cabeza. El nuevo murmullo de la gente cesó cuando él empezó a hablar de nuevo.

—¿Por qué me ves así? Creí que tu nombre era… Mi-Sushi, o algo así… ¡Ja! Niña, sé que naciste en San Francisco, y hasta sé el nombre de tus padres. Esos a los que decepcionaste, y ahora no quieren verte ni en pintura. ¡Y te lo mereces! Y por eso Leni es mejor que tú. Ella recibe amor porque regala amor. No como tú, que ni a tu fiel guardiana has ayudado.

La mujer reaccionó: —Saquen a ese farsante. ¡Está mintiendo!

—¡Ah! ¿Yo soy el farsante? Por lo menos no estoy vistiendo una copia del diseño de Leni. Lo hizo para ti… Y mira lo grata que has sido. No solo la humillaste en frente de sus amigos y conocidos, también le robaste sus diseños. ¡Eso has estado haciendo! ¡Le ofreces amistad a diseñadoras y luego les robas sus ideas!

El señor Louis se vio a lo lejos, preguntando: —¿Es eso cierto, Mizu-chii? ¿Robas ideas y ni siquiera eres japonesa?

Pero fue Stuart quien respondió.

—Señor Louis Laterre. Es un honor. Disculpe las fachas.

Tres guardias empezaron a sacar amablemente a Stuart, mientras el gritaba, alzando su celular: —¡Todo está aquí! Si quieren pruebas, ¡búsquenme!

Louis Laterre observó a Yawara en silencio.

— _Louie-chan… ¿Dō shita no?_ —dijo la farsante.

El hombre vio hacia Delmar.

—Jerome, todo el tiempo es tuyo. No tengo a quien promocionar.

Y se alejó.

Melanie Yawara iba a correr tras su promotor, cuando una periodista preguntó:

—¿Es cierto que usted ha robado más diseños ajenos?

Otro preguntó:

—¿Por qué fingió ser japonesa?

Y Leni preguntó:

—¿Por qué cambiaste? ¿Te pasó algo?

La respuesta fue como una explosión.

—¡Porque nadie quería a Melanie! ¡En cambio, todos aman a Mizu-chii! Hasta tú… A quien más detesto. Eres tan… Tan… Eres lo que yo quise ser. Tu familia te apoya, Lincoln te adora… ¡Porque eres talentosa!

Yo hablé.

—No es por talento. Te equivocas. Es por el corazón de Leni. Es puro cariño, y tú lo sabes bien.

Leni agregó: —¿Has intentado amar sin esperar nada a cambio?

Noté que Melanie cerró los puños. Estaba dispuesto a subir al escenario, a proteger a mi hermana, cuando la mujer vio hacia el público y decidió retirarse.

—Cierren la boca. Púdranse —dijo finalmente sin voltear.

Creo que pocos vimos eso, pero casi al abandonar Yawara el salón, apareció la señora Nobuko frente a ella, maltratada como si hubiera estado forcejeando. ¿Había escapado?

La tomó con violencia por el cuello del vestido.

—Como le dije antes… La confianza no significa nada para usted… _Melanie_ —le dijo furiosa, y se la llevó a toda velocidad de la escena. La chica lanzó un quejido.

Jamás supe de ellas tras eso.

Minutos después, se restableció la calma en el evento.

Leni pudo responder muchas de las preguntas que le hicieron. En algunas desplegó tanta ingenuidad que resultaba adorable, y por lo tanto, les pareció agradable a los periodistas. Fue una larga sesión.

Una hora después, el señor Delmar, su hijo y Stuart llegaron al camerino, donde Papá y yo charlábamos alegremente con Leni. Ella recibió al organizador de eventos con un gran abrazo.

—¿Te sientes bien, Stu? —preguntó la rubia.

—Me duele como patada de burro, pero verte me alivia, hermosa.

Yo pregunté: —¿Cómo averiguaste tanto sobre Melanie?

—Fácil: El conocer su verdadero nombre me facilitó averiguar más con mis contactos. Ese era el dato clave.

—A propósito… Gracias por lo del callejón, Stuart.

—De nada. Eso sí, no esperes que vuelva a hacerlo —respondió, con una mueca de dolor.

Fue el turno para hablar del señor Delmar.

—Señorita, lo siento si desconfié de usted en algún momento. Su desempeño a pesar de la bochornosa situación con la señorita Yawara fue de respeto. Y la prensa quedó encantada con usted. Es por eso que, aprovechando que el señor Loud está presente, he decidido ofrecerle un puesto en mi empresa. Estará a la par de mis colaboradores, aprendiendo cada detalle del trabajo en una empresa de diseño de modas de clase mundial. ¿Qué le parece?

Fue una noticia maravillosa, y todos saltamos de alegría. Menos Leni.

—Señor Delmar, se lo agradezco muchísimo, pero yo prefiero un favor… ¿Puede contratar a Stuart?

Todos quedamos boquiabiertos.

—Es que… Me encantaría trabajar aquí con usted, pero… Quizás todavía no estoy lista. Casi lo estropeo todo. Pronto lo estaré, pero no todavía. No quiero darle problemas.

El amigo de Leni reaccionó.

—¡Leni! Espera… ¿Por qué dices eso? Todo esto ha sido un logro tuyo. ¡Eres quien se lo ha ganado!

—En verdad ha sido un logro de ustedes. En especial tú, que a pesar de tener graves problemas de dinero y de sentirte mal por lo del desfile en casa, siempre buscaste que me sintiera feliz. Llegaste hasta a endeudarte para darme aquel hermoso collar. ¡Y te empujé a hacer cosas que no querías!

—¡Lo hice con gusto!

—Lo sé. Y yo también hago esto con gusto. Señor Delmar, ¿cree que sea posible? Se lo ruego.

Delmar se rascó la cabeza, y su hijo hizo lo mismo a la vez.

—Bueno, pues la organización del evento en Royal Woods fue impresionante, a pesar de los pocos recursos y el sabotaje inesperado. Creo que necesitaré a alguien con ese talento aquí. ¿Qué le parece, señor Brennan? Le ayudaremos a buscar alojamiento, si es necesario.

Stuart quedó mudo por unos segundos, pero terminó tomando las manos del empresario.

—¡Gracias, señor Delmar! ¡Será un honor trabajar con usted! ¡Voy a dar el doscientos por ciento a toda hora!

—...Solo si deja de ser tan lambiscón —sentenció el hombre con frialdad. Stuart le soltó, apenado.

Yo pregunté en voz baja: —Leni, ¿estás segura?

—Sí. Se lo merece. Es un buen amigo.

Eso último era una gran verdad.

Delmar ahora se dirigió a Leni.

—Su madurez me ha sorprendido, señorita. Tanto, que si algún día se siente lista para trabajar en lo que sabe hacer tan bien, avíseme. Me honrará contratarla.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Leni, y abrazó a Delmar y a su hijo a la vez. El muchacho sonrió, rojo como un tomate.

Nuestro vuelo de regreso salió dos días después de la conferencia. En el aeropuerto nos despidieron Delmar, Alban y Stuart.

—¡Buena suerte con tu nuevo trabajo, gran Stu! —comentó Papá, tomándolo por los hombros.

—Y suerte para ti. Espero que llegues a tener un gran restaurante algún día.

Fue mi turno.

—Oye… Trata de no ser tan molesto —le dije en tono de broma.

—Y tú deja de sentirte un superhéroe —me respondió con otra sonrisa.

Entonces se acercó a Leni.

—Leni… Quisiera decirte que yo te…

—Yo también —le interrumpió. —Por eso te saludaré a diario. Lo juro por mi meñique.

Entonces le besó la mejilla. Nunca antes estuve tan convencido de que él se mereciera un beso así.

Al llegar a nuestro país, nos recibió toda la familia. Ya necesitaba ver a mamá y las chicas… Toda esa alegría reunida es lo mejor de ser un Loud.

Tras una rica cena en casa, salí al pórtico a ver la noche. Sentado a la entrada, pensaba en cómo habían sido estas últimas dos semanas. En la suerte de Leni con la lotería, en la noche en que le sugerí ser diseñadora, el encuentro con Stuart y luego con Yawara… Volví a lamentar no haber visto la batalla entre Nobuko y Jerome Junior. Rayos.

Leni llegó y se sentó a la par mía.

—¿No te molesta si me siento a tu lado? No quiero aburrirte —preguntó.

—Nunca me aburriré de ti.

—Qué bien. ¿Has pensado en todo lo que hemos vivido estos días?

—Eso hacía. Fue una gran aventura. ¿A ti qué te pareció?

Tras una pausa, ella respondió: —Me hizo cambiar.

Escucharla decir eso me dio un pequeño susto. Gasté la mitad de mis neuronas pensando en la terrible posibilidad de un cambio en esa niña perfecta. Entonces ella prosiguió.

—Siento que ahora soy mejor. O sea… ¿Sabías tú que quise vengarme de Melanie? Fui tan terrible, que quise pedirle a Stuart que la hiciera sufrir… Pero me arrepentí. Me di cuenta que odiar no era algo bueno. Que me haría rencorosa como Melanie. Y quien me lo hizo ver fuiste tú.

—¿Yo?

—Claro que sí. Verte junto a mí, siempre cuidándome, haciéndome feliz, me recordó por qué ella era infeliz y tuvo que cambiar. Soy afortunada, y no por ganar la lotería… Sino por tenerte. En Montreal dijiste que te asustaba perderme. ¿Te cuento algo? No sé qué tan grande es mi corazón… Pero sé que sólo hay espacio para un chico ahí dentro.

Y me dio un beso en la mejilla, pero muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Ella rió, quizás por verme enrojecido y notar cómo se aceleraba mi pulso.

—Oopsie… ¡Casi, casi! —dijo, y salió corriendo hacia el patio, entre risas.

Mis hermanas salieron al pórtico al escuchar las risas.

—¿Alguien se ríe? ¿Sin mí? —preguntó Luan.

—¿Qué es literalmente lo que está pasando? —fue lo que Lori dijo.

Pensé en decirles "Nada".

Pero les dije: —¡Atrapen a Leni!

Y salimos todos tras ella, corriendo como locos y derrochando alegría.

Hasta la fecha, sigues siendo la mejor, Leni.

 **FIN**

 **(Bueno, ni tanto… ¡Sigue el epílogo!)**


	28. EPILOGO: Pepitas de oro

**EPILOGO: Pepitas de oro**

* * *

 **BISTRÓ EN EL CENTRO DE MONTREAL, LA NOCHE TRAS LA CONFERENCIA:**

Leni y Lincoln, vestidos con sofisticación, estaban sentados juntos en una mesa con velas románticas y música suave. El mesero les llevó un plato de _poutine_ a cada uno. Ellos se observaron mutuamente con malicia antes de dar la primera cucharada, y se quedaron en silencio tras probarlo.

—Mozo... ¿Tiene ketchup? —pregunta Leni.

— _Américains_ —refunfuñó el mesero al dar la vuelta.

* * *

 **CAFÉ EN EL CENTRO DE ROYAL WOODS, MESES DESPUÉS:**

Trish Ledditon limpiaba las mesas del café tras una larga jornada de trabajo. Antes de salir, pudo revisar su celular, y encontró un mensaje de alguien conocido.

"Hola, Trish. Te saluda Stuart, ¿me recuerdas? ¿Qué te parecería trabajar en Montreal?"

La chica casi se desmaya de la impresión.

* * *

 **SAN FRANCISCO, DÍAS DESPUÉS DE LA CONFERENCIA:**

En el asiento de atrás de un taxi, las dos asiáticas iban sin mover un dedo. Nobuko, por frialdad. Melanie, por terror. Se bajaron frente a un restaurante.

—¿P… Por qué estamos aquí, Nobuko-san?

—Para que reciba la lección que necesitó desde hace mucho. Unas personas le enseñarán a cambiar.

—¡Qué oportuno! Ya necesito un cambio.

La sonrisa sólo le duró unos segundos al ver quienes las esperaban.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

* * *

 **CASA LOUD, DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS DE LA CONFERENCIA:**

—Hora de ver al paciente.

Luan se puso una bata de médico. Luego, se puso una nariz roja de payaso. Tomando al señor Cocos, la chillona voz del muñeco preguntó:

—¿Qué recomienda para el paciente Lincoln esta mañana, Doctora Luan? ¿Una inyección de _pastelicilina_?

—Será en otra ocasión, Doctor Cocos. Esto es en serio.

Y entró al cuarto del chico.

* * *

 **CENTRO DE MONTREAL, UN DÍA DESPUÉS DE LA CONFERENCIA:**

Una humilde mujer hurgaba entre los basureros de un callejón. Junto a ella, un lindo pequeñín exploraba con curiosidad el oscuro lugar. Tras revisar una bolsa con logo de tienda departamental, su carita sucia se adornó con una enorme sonrisa: adentro, estaba un peluche muy bonito de un conejito blanco. De inmediato, lo sacó y lo mostró a su madre, sin dejar de abrazarlo con fuerza.

Al otro lado de la calle, dos personas habían logrado ver la escena.

—Ese era, justamente —comentó Lincoln, con algo de resignación, y luego vio a su hermana.

Leni contestó: —Que se lo quede. ¡Se ve tan feliz…! Vámonos.

* * *

 **CASA LOUD, DOS DÍAS TRAS REGRESAR:**

Lincoln y Clyde veían la laptop, en la cual sostenían una videollamada con Stuart.

—¿Adivina qué, Loud? Resulta que alguien logró grabar la pelea entre Nobuko Kyouyama y Jerome Junior. Sé que te interesaba verla.

—¡Es increíble! ¿Podrías enviar el video?

—Con gusto.

Un vínculo apareció en pantalla.

El chico de gafas comentó: —¡Una mujer peligrosa y un chico experto en artes marciales! Esto será asombroso, amigo.

El video inició. Se veía a Lincoln salir de escena mientras Nobuko y Jerome Junior se ponían en guardia. Tras unos tensos segundos, La mujer lanzó el primer ataque, el cual fue bloqueado por el chico. El contraataque llegó de inmediato, esquivado con elegancia por Nobuko.

—Usted me impresiona —pronunció Junior. Ella asintió, y siguió el combate. Era casi una danza. La habilidad de los dos era algo pocas veces visto. Tras detener un poderoso puñetazo lanzado por la mujer y mantenerse en un tenso forcejeo, Jerome Junior pronunció algo:

—¿Q… Quiere ser mi novia?

Nobuko retrocedió horrorizada ante la mirada con corazoncitos en los ojos del muchacho. Una oleada de vigilantes aprovechó el instante, y tras una breve nube de pelea la esposaron.

El video terminó. Clyde terminó en el suelo decepcionado, y Lincoln dijo:

—¿Para qué esperé tanto por algo tan decepcionante?

* * *

 **PLAZA DE ROYAL WOODS, ANTES DE INICIAR EL SHOW:**

Entre el público asistente, Liam sostenía una pancarta que decía:

"TE AMO LUNA"

Por su parte, la de Rusty decía:

"LORI LA MÁS BELLA"

Lincoln se les acercó, y con notoria decepción preguntó: —¿En serio, chicos?

Ambos asintieron con los rostros sonrojados. Zach se le acercó al peliblanco desde el otro lado. Le dijo con timidez:

—Oye Linc… ¿Lola no tiene novio, o sí?

Y antes de que Lincoln tome uno de las pancartas y se la estrelle en la cabeza a su amigo, pasamos a la siguiente escena.

* * *

 **" _GUS' GAMES AND GRUB"_ , UN DÍA DESPUÉS DEL REGRESO:**

Lincoln tenía ya un largo rato sentado esperando a Ronnie Anne. La chica latina apareció por fin, pero no de una forma usual. Lucía un vestido púrpura holgado y corto con encajes negros, medias blancas y unas orejas de gatita. La quijada del chico casi se fue al suelo cuando ella dijo con malicia:

— _Konnichiwa, Rinkan-san_.

Lincoln despertó.

* * *

 **CARRETERA EN ONTARIO, CANADÁ, UN AÑO DESPUÉS:**

Stuart, usando un traje de cuero negro, estuvo descansando junto a su recién comprada motocicleta último modelo en un punto solitario de la carretera, solo por la maravillosa vista del Lago Erie que tenía desde ahí. Dio el último trago a su bebida, y la fresca sensación sólo fue opacada por el avistamiento de lo que parecía ser Detroit. Su destino estaba casi frente a sus ojos.

—Ya casi, Leni —se dijo a sí mismo.

Encendió la música, se puso el casco y siguió su viaje.

 **¿ F I N ?**

* * *

Y esto fue "Oro Puro". Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia desde el principio, y a quienes lo están leyendo en este justo momento. Fue hecha para ustedes.

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:

arokham, julex93, AndresCaicedoCastro, LucasAbad0, Ficlover93, DESTACADO117, axelwillow, YUCARD, mytro1, Sansmaster1, DextBelt, mapugavalera1986, JoseRefugioGarcia, delsin2002, deadkillerfrost, incognito555, Luis_RY, StarcoShiper, Doce Espadas, EliGon274, elpachonisimo, transgresor 3003, MEGA KAKUAMAN, Sam the Stormbringer, y a todos mis compañeros de Facebook.

Aplausos a quienes captaron las referencias a "Beso o Tortazo".

Esa aventura duró casi un año. Es la historia más larga que he escrito, y fue una experiencia inigualable. Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
